A Loss and a Gain
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Set in the modern times. InuYasha loses his mother and is sent to live with his older brother who hates him. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters

AU

Summary – Set in modern times InuYasha loses his mother and is sent to live with his older brother who hates him. What will happen next?

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter One

It was a sad and gloomy day for the young hanyou as he watched his mother's coffin as it slowly went into the hole. It had been a very private affair as no one else wanted to be there; the village had hated him and his mother for what his mother had done. The only friend they had ever had was the old village priestess Kaede who had taken them in and had helped raise the hanyou. InuYasha sighed as the coffin landed on the ground and he began filling the hole in silence with only his thoughts to comfort him. He thought of his beautiful mother Izayoi who had fallen in love with his full demon father Inu no Taisho who was well known in both the demon and human world's; not that InuYasha cared, he barely knew his father; all he knew was that because of their union, his mother had carried and birthed a child that was hated by both humans and demons alike and now his mother was dead and he figured that Kaede wouldn't be too far behind which would then leave him with no one and he would end up cast out of the only place he had called home. He sighed heavily; his task complete.

"Rest in peace mom" he said before walking back to the small house he shared with Kaede. When he got there he found himself sighing once more and looked up at the night sky and a small smile appeared on his once depressed face. I hope you ok mom he thought to himself. His ears twitched on top of his head and he sniffed the air; something wasn't right. He walked in and heard Kaede talking but didn't recognise the other voice. He smirked knowing what they were talking about.

"I honestly don't think he's going to like this and I must admit neither do I. He's like a grandson to me and I want what's best for him" he smiled at Kaede's words. He liked her too; not that he would admit it to her openly. He heard a chuckle and he gave a low growl.

"I can assure you that my employer isn't impressed about this and isn't happy about the current situation however he has to do his duty and follow his father's command and he wants to do this without drawing attention. This is an inconvenience to him but like I said he doesn't like the situation either" the person replied. InuYasha growled again, sensing a powerful aura about this person; an aura that he mistrusted. Before Kaede could respond she turned to see InuYasha standing there. Kaede sighed today was certainly not a good day for the young hanyou.

"Ah InuYasha this is Kagura she's your father's lawyer and she's got something to tell you" Kaede said introducing the stranger. He continued to growl lowly. He didn't trust this woman who wore an expensive looking kimono and had a sharp look to her.

"Well InuYasha I represent both your father and brother and have come to take you from this…place to live with your new guardian your elder brother Sesshomaru" Kagura told him grimacing at the simple home. What a snob InuYasha thought to himself.

"Well I ain't going anywhere. This is my home, I don't give a rat's ass care about my father he didn't raise me therefore he has no right to take me away" roared InuYasha looking at Kaede who smiled at him warmly. His ears flattened as Kagura chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"What gave you the impression that you had a choice in the matter? You are but a lowly pathetic hanyou who is a nobody in the grand scheme of things but is blessed with a powerful family who are going to take in into their home; you should be grateful for their generosity" Kagura answered and then her eyes sharpened and she directed her icy stare directly at him.

"However should you refuse to come with me I have been given permission by your brother to destroy this place. So what's it going to be?" InuYasha snarled at the threat, the thought of Kaede losing her home angered him as she was just an old woman who had done nothing to deserve such mistreatment. It was all on his shoulders and although he didn't like the idea he really had no other choice; he couldn't let Kaede lose her home. His ears dropped and he sighed in defeat.

"I'll go" he said but I'll be back he kept that thought to himself. Kagura nodded.

"Good puppy I thought you would see reason" Kagura spoke in a condescending tone. Kagura made her way out and over her shoulder called

"Be ready tomorrow morning and a car will pick you up" and with that she was gone. InuYasha snarled good riddance to bad rubbish he thought silently.

"I couldn't agree with you more however let's just enjoy the time we have left" Kaede said as though she had read his mind. His ears perked up and he smiled warmly at his adoptive grandma. For the rest of the evening the two of them sat together quietly watching the television where Kaede would stroke his ears every so often which gave some comfort to the hanyou who would miss this place when he left.

The new day dawned and InuYasha who had hoped that the driver would forget to pick him up found that he had no such luck. Sure enough a car had pulled up outside and a grumpy InuYasha packed his few belongs with the encouragement of Kaede. It was a sad parting and InuYasha hugged Kaede but eventually got into the car and began the journey into an unknown territory and to the mercy of his brother. His ears flattened as cheers from the other villagers could be heard as he was taken away, comments such as "good ridden to bad rubbish" and "stay away you filthy half breed" had been heard before however they still hurt; it wasn't his fault and no matter what he never blamed his mother; the person he blamed was his father who should have been there for them but had chosen not to for some reason. Sometimes he cursed his sharpened senses as their curses against him and his mother as he was able to hear them from quiet a distance but then again he enjoyed it. He had learned at a very young age that he would have to be careful around humans as he had accidently broke a small boy's nose and since then he had been excluded even more than ever; he wasn't even allowed to attend school so had been home schooled by his mother and Kaede as no one was brave enough to get to know him. That one act that was justified as it was in self-defence had cost him any chance of acceptance. He looked and studied the driver for a moment before sitting back in his seat. Digging in his bag he pulled out his i-pod and began to listen. It was going to be a long trip.

Sesshomaru was furious. He was read the document over and over again and couldn't understand why his father had forced him to take his half breed of a brother in; one that had never been recognised and his father's mating to the human whore had never been finalised which according to Sesshomaru and many other demons of the aristocracy, the hanyou was considered a bastard and didn't deserve to be taken in. However due to the respect his father held by his people as well as the power he wielded, Sesshomaru would do as his father wanted; he would take the half breed in and that would be that. He didn't have to like him, just to take him in. Sesshomaru got up to his feet and left his office and made his way home, his sanctuary. He exited the building and found his car waiting for him as he expected. Once inside the driver drove off taking him home. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up seeing that it was Kagura calling.

"What is it Kagura?" he asked.

"He's on his way and I must say the little pup wasn't happy about it" Kagura answered.

"And I should care because?" he asked not amused. The dammed hanyou should be grateful of Sesshomaru's generosity. Kagura chuckled.

"I'm not saying you should and I must say that little threat worked well" Kagura replied. Sesshomaru smirked before hanging up. He couldn't be bothered talking to the woman anymore. He put the phone back into his pocket and sighed as the driver pulled into the drive way. Once the car had stopped, he got out and opened the door and entered knowing that his servant Jaken would be in doing god knows what. Unlike a good number of demons that were able to blend in with humans, Jaken as a toad demon didn't have that ability however he had served Sesshomaru for quite a number of centuries and did have his uses; at least on occasion.

"MY LORD PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE?" the toad demon shrieked. Sesshomaru glared at the toad who shook in fear. His lord was all powerful and deadly and as he towered over the toad it was very clear that Jaken was easily intimidated. Sesshomaru merely ignored him and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT NO HANYOU WILL BE STAYING HERE" Jaken pleaded however it fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru continued about his business as he ignored the toad. Jaken crumbled in defeat; his lord's silence confirmed that the hanyou would indeed by staying. My poor lord Jaken thought to himself. Sesshomaru finished making his coffee, left the kitchen and walked upstairs, entering his own luxurious en-suite bathroom and began his bath. He undressed revealing his muscled, perfect body and got in the bath allowing himself time to relax as there was one thing he treasured and that was a long hot bath; no one was allowed to disturb him on pain of death. He picked up his current book and began to read.

Meanwhile downstairs Jaken was hurrying about in a panic without doing anything remotely useful. He still couldn't believe that a filthy no good hanyou was going to live here. What was my lord thinking when he agreed to this? He thought to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing Jaken to jump out of his skin. He rushed over hoping it was something important but when he opened the door his eyes widened as he came face to face with the half breed he had been dreading. He looked up before dropping backwards on the floor and began mumbling in coherently however InuYasha knew vaguely what was being mumbled. He guessed that he allowed in and stepped over the still mumbling toad and closed the door behind him before looking around. He gazed in awe at the sight. The place oozed in class and sophistication and was neat and tidy; completely different to the small but simple home he had grown up in; a place that he wished he was still in with Kaede and his mom. He looked round once more and walked over to the settee and sat down placing his back on the floor beside him waiting for the dammed toad to wake up.

A very relaxed and content Sesshomaru walked downstairs and glared at the figure sitting on his settee. I guess the half breed has arrived he thought to himself and looked towards the door and noticed a collapsed Jaken on the floor. Gracefully, Sesshomaru walked over to the toad and kicked him sharply knocking the toad out of his stupor. Instantly the toad got to his feet.

"My lord the half breed has arrived" Jaken announced before cowering once more at the cold hard glare he received from his lord. InuYasha growled lowly and turned to come to face his elder brother.

"Indeed he has now get his room ready" ordered Sesshomaru and was quickly obeyed. Once they were alone Sesshomaru released his youkai informing the half breed that HE was the alpha and he was to be obeyed. InuYasha felt the surge of power however he would not submit easily and without thinking he rushed forward to attack. Sesshomaru smirked and easily dodged the attack and quickly pinned InuYasha to a wall by his throat. InuYasha attempted to fight back however Sesshomaru increased the pressure around the half breed's throat.

"Now listen half breed and listen well. I don't want you here anymore than you do so this is what's going to happen. One you are NOT to tell anyone your related to me, two you will not bring humans here, and three on your human night you'll stay in your room I have no intention of being around you then. You follow this rules and this will go as smoothly as possible." Sesshomaru finished before allowing the half breed to drop to the floor. InuYasha grumbled and rubbed his throat and glared at the demon. He got to his feet slowly and his ears turned as his brother began to speak once more.

"I've arranged for you to attend school and I expect you to work hard. I will not have you disgrace this family any more than you already do. Am I clear?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha glared and remained quiet. Suddenly there was another surge of power and InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. He noticed that his brother's eyes had turned red.

"I said AM I CLEAR?" Sesshomaru roared causing InuYasha whimpered.

"Yes" he replied. The power hung in the air however it soon subsided and his brother's eyes returned to normal. Jaken took that moment to inform them that the room was ready and was soon ordered to take InuYasha to his room. InuYasha picked up his bag and followed the grumbling toad.

"Filthy, good for nothing half breed. A stain on my gracious lord" muttered Jaken. InuYasha growled lowly and once he was shown his room took the opportunity to kick the toad sending him flying back down the landing and knocking what seemed like a priceless ornament which smashed at the impact. InuYasha laughed to himself as he shut his bedroom door. Once again InuYasha looked around in awe at his new room which was much bigger, with his own bathroom and the bed smelled unused which meant that this was his. He dropped his bag down and began to unpack before flopping back on the bed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Authors Note – What do you think? This is my first InuYasha fic so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. It will help.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used.

AU

Dream- italics

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Two

Light gently penetrated the large room where the hanyou slept who and would rather remain in his dream paradise where he was still with Kaede and his mom. InuYasha buried himself deep into his covers and was about to fall back to his deep slumber when he heard a loud screech.

"BLASTED HALF BREED GET OUT OF BED AT ONCE" InuYasha groaned wondering how his brother coped with the toad at all was beyond him. He slowly got out of bed and quickly put on a clean pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He found his scruffy worn trainers and put then on before attempting to brush his long hair, something which he quickly gave up on. He then grabbed his bag and left his room and went downstairs where his brother was already preparing to leave. InuYasha placed his bag on the floor and made himself a mug of coffee helping himself and ignoring the toad and his antics. Sesshomaru sighed and gazed at the hanyou who was now eating some toast.

"Half breed I have spoken to the principle and he is aware of the situation. I expect you to work hard and to not further disgrace yourself. I will make sure that you attend your classes and I'll be most displeased if you do not." And with that Sesshomaru left. InuYasha sighed and quickly finished his breakfast and putting the plate in the dishwasher and walked out leaving the annoying toad on his own. InuYasha smiled to himself as he walked towards the school; he felt a wide range of emotions that he hadn't really felt before other than towards his mother and Kaede; emotions such as excitement, anticipation and anxiety. He couldn't remember much from the previous school he had attended since it was so long ago and after the accident, the other children had avoided him like the plague making the young nervous hanyou into a mistrustful teen, even though he was still considered a pup in demon years. The school slowly came into view and InuYasha's ears pivoted and he sniffed the air gently getting a feel of the place. He entered the tall building and made his way to the reception desk where he was told to wait. As he waited his ears flicked around hearing bits of the conversations.

"He's cute I wonder where he's from?" one girl asked her friend who shrugged.

"Who knows and who cares he's only a half breed" the other girl replied. InuYasha scowled at her and both girls quickly walked off. He turned round and found a woman standing there with a scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping a foot impatiently.

"The principle will see you now. Come this way" and with that she walked off. What's her problem? InuYasha thought to himself as he followed. The woman stopped and knocked lightly on the door which was then opened and InuYasha walked inside and looked at the man behind the desk.

"Ah you must be InuYasha please take a seat" the man invited. InuYasha did so and the human smiled at him. InuYasha flattened his ears and growled lightly as a warning to the human. The man kept smiling.

"Now now there's no need for that. My name is Setsuna no Takemaru and I am the principle of this academy. I have been informed of the situation and as I understand you have been home schooled" he asked.

"Yea so what?" InuYasha replied.

"Just understand that we will have none of that here. We have a mixture of humans and demons here and we expected a high level of control from students such as yourself. I will not allow the school's reputation to be destroyed by demons and hanyou's just because they can't control themselves. Am I understood?" The principle asked. InuYasha nodded.

"Now that sorted out here's your schedule and if you come with me and I'll take you to your first class" and with that he got to feet and the pair of them left the office. InuYasha glanced at his schedule and noticed that he had history first. They entered a class room and InuYasha felt everyone stare at him which made him feel uncomfortable. He watched as the principle talked quietly to the teacher before leaving. The teacher smiled warmly at him. InuYasha gazed at the tall half demon. At least I'm not the only one InuYasha thought to himself.

"My name is Jinenji and I'm your history teacher please take any empty seat" Jinenji told InuYasha who saw an empty seat at the back and sat down as Jinenji began the lesson. InuYasha found the lesson ok however he found himself drifting into his own little world. When the bell rang, he jolted and quickly gathered his things and exited the class room. The rest of the morning passed in the same fashion and at lunch time InuYasha found himself sitting by alone as he ate quietly not really caring that someone was watching.

Kagome watched the new student as he sat alone; her close friends Sango and Miroku where busy talking about something. Kagome sighed; the hanyou looked so lonely sitting there all alone. She turned her attention back to her friends.

"Hey Sango, Miroku lets go over and introduce ourselves to the new guy" Kagome suggested. Miroku shrugged and Sango nodded and the three of them approached the hanyou. InuYasha's ears twitched and he narrowed his eyes at the approaching humans. He growled and quickly prepared himself in a defensive stance. Miroku sensed the hanyou's unease and gave his a warm friendly smile.

"It's ok no need for that. My friends and I came over to introduce ourselves. My name is Miroku and these two lovely ladies are Kagome and Sango" Miroku said and quietly began to caress the girl known as Sango ass. InuYasha smirked as he watched Sango slap him in retaliation.

"Keep your hands to yourself PERVERT" Sango shouted the last part whilst Kagome sighed. Miroku would never change although she knew that they both liked each other but were not ready to admit it. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the human's antics and sat back down; his ears flattened as he was still suspicious of the small group. Kagome sat down beside him and smiled warmly.

"What are you looking at?" questioned InuYasha full of mistrust.

"You just seemed so sad we thought you could use some friends" replied Kagome sweetly. InuYasha scoffed at that. He didn't need friends; he was fine on his own. Maybe if I ignore them they'll leave he thought and went back to his own world while the others remained beside him. The rest of the afternoon passed by and InuYasha made his way back to his brother's house. He walked on ignoring the other students passing even the ignoring the girl who was calling him from close behind; he just wanted to be left alone. He had managed without friends for years and didn't see any need to start now. The walk was calm and relaxing however as his destination loomed InuYasha let out a groan; anticipating the toad's antics. He entered the building and sighed in relief that the toad was nowhere to be seen. He quietly made his way to his room and allowed himself time to relax. He dropped his bag on the floor and began a bath and attempted to get the knots out of his long mane. InuYasha had always found his long hair to be a pain in the ass and had once asked his mother why his hair was so long; all she had told him was that it had come from his father as he had long hair as well; he had once cut his hair short and had been annoyed to find that it had re-grown to its full length the next day. He stripped and got into the hot bath and sighed in content. At least I don't have to worry about running out of hot water he thought as he allowed himself to rest his eyes.

Dream

_InuYasha opened his eyes and found himself lost in a vast field. He looked round wondering where_ _he was. He began to cry softly. The pup wanted his mother; his mother would make things better._

"_InuYasha" a sweet soft voice called. The pup stopped crying; his small ears flickered._

"_Mother?" he called_

"_InuYasha" the voice called again and InuYasha walked towards the voice._

"_Mother?" he called out once more and soon found himself standing by a lake and there waiting for him was his mother; his beautiful precious mother. She held her arms out and he ran towards her._

"_Mother I thought I'd lost you. Don't leave me please" the young pup pleaded as fresh tears rolled down his face. His mother smiled down at him as she gracefully knelt beside her son._

"_My sweet boy I'll never truly here. Remember InuYasha that I'll always be with you in here even if you can't see me. Where ever I go remember that I'll always love you" she said placing a gentle hand over his heart. He whimpered softly and clung to her tightly._

"_I promise I'll remember mother" replied the young InuYasha. His mother smiled warmly and wiped the tears away._

"_One day you'll meet your father and elder brother and they'll be able to take care of you when I am no longer there. I'll need you to be strong as a humans life is fleeting whereas you my son will live much longer; don't let grief and sorrow destroy you my son and one day we'll be reunited in heaven" the words comforted the young pup who nodded. The pup watched as his mother got up and began to walk away from him. He began to run but she remained just out of his reach._

"_MOTHER" he shouted but he was all alone._

End of dream

InuYashabolted upright as he called out; his breathing was heavy and tears were beginning to form. He brushed them away and got out of the bath and dried himself. He put on a pair of loose cargo pants and a baggy t-shirt and pulled out his sketch pad and began to draw. The pencil seemed to have taken control as he drew that lovely scene with his mother holding him by the lake. When he was finished he looked at it once before putting it away. He got to his feet and left the room. He quickly walked downstairs and noticed Jaken scurrying about muttering about his master. InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to make himself something to eat but before he could start the blasted toad screeched.

"YOU FILITY HALF BREED. YOU MUST WAIT FOR SHESSHOMARU SAMA TO RETURN" Jaken screeched. InuYasha snarled at the toad who glared back. He wasn't scared of this half breed. InuYasha's smirked as he grabbed the toad by the scruff. Jaken began to thrash about.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FILTY HANYOU" he roared. InuYasha continued to smirk and quickly flung the toad over his shoulder. He spun round to see the toad smash against a wall and slowly slid down to the floor. What a relief he thought as his rubbed his still ringing ears. He then went back into the kitchen and once again began to make something to eat. Once he had finished he took his food back up to his room, leaving the still unconscious Jaken on the floor.

Sesshomaru sighed as he finished his work for the day. It had been rather tedious especially when he had to deal with incompetent, useless humans who he had to unfortunately employ. Ever since human rights had been invented, demons had been forced to work and live alongside humans with equality. Therefore he was obliged to employ both otherwise he would lose his hard earned work because no one would want to deal with anyone that had been deemed unfair; something that had also been enforced by his father who had made sure that his eldest kept his human employee's before he had given him control of the company. Sesshomaru had objected but had somewhat agreed; wanting the power and the position. He sighed and now he had to live with his fathers dammed hanyou brat or forfeit the company for good, which would be an extremely long time for a youkai such as him. He left his office and made his way to the limo that was waiting for him and he made his way home. On his arrival he found the house was quiet for once. He knew that Jaken and the hanyou would be in as he noticed the light was on in the hanyou's room and Jaken wasn't able to leave the house. He entered and soon spotted Jaken lying on the floor and smirked.

"JAKEN" he called and the toad jumped up and rushed over bowing at his lord's feet.

"SESSHOMARU SAMA THAT FILTY HANYOU MISTREATED POOR JAKEN HE'S SO RUDE" Jaken screeched at him however Sesshomaru took no notice as he made himself a strong coffee. He looked towards the stairs and narrowed his eyes in the direction of InuYasha's room. He could hear the music playing as well as his brother's movements. He then went about making his own meal. I'm going to have to lay down the rules a little more he thought to himself. He would force that hanyou to submit it would only be a matter of time.

Inu no Tashio sighed heavily as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He looked down at the grave of his sweet beautiful Izayoi; a woman he had been unable to spend the amount of time he had wanted. He had left both the woman he loved and the son she had borne him; a son who he hardly knew and that was his one regret. At least he's safe the great demon lord thought well as long as Sesshomaru did has he had wished. A small smile appeared on his face. Yes Sesshomaru would of taken the young hanyou in and it would be for the sake of his own honour and reputation and for no one else. His eldest was highly prideful after all he had taken after his mother, his first mate. He then sat down beside the grave of Izayoi and watched as the world flew by allowing himself to rest peacefully.

Authors Note – Well how's that? I am trying to keep them in character and any advice is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used

AU

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Three

The rest of the week passed in much of the same fashion; InuYasha would get up go to school, then come home and spend the evening in his room. Sometimes he would argue with the annoying toad or he would simply ignore him. At school Kagome, Sango and Miroku continued to sit beside him during lunch; trying to include him, however he would just sit there quietly but his barriers were beginning to crack well at least towards those humans. Now it was Friday and InuYasha was looking forward to the week. He was going to try and get his bastard brother to let him visit Kaede; it wasn't too much to ask. His ears twitched lightly and turned to see Sango looking at him.

"InuYasha do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" she asked. The three of them had been asking him every day if he wanted to spend time with them after school and each day his answer was no different.

"I can't I have plans this weekend" he answered even though that all depended on his brother actually allowing him to go. His general impression of the three humans was all in all good; they had accepted him and allowed him to get used to them. They tried to include him in their conversations and allowed him to remain silent if he wished. InuYasha sighed they won't keep it up for long he thought and pulled out his pad and pencil and began to draw. Kagome nudged Miroku and Sango and the three watched InuYasha intently as he drew. They leaned closer interested in what he was drawing. InuYasha continued and growled lightly; he hated it when people stared at him. His ears flickered but couldn't help smile at some of their comments such as "wow" and "it's wonderful" were among them. No one but his mother had ever seen his drawings. It was something that he wanted to keep private and it was one thing that allowed him some form of peace in his world. Once finished he placed it back in the bag to the protests of his companions.

"Hey that was good. Why not let us look at it?" Kagome asked. InuYasha just shrugged as he got to his feet and headed back inside. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"He'll open up to us at some point" Sango reassured whilst Miroku nodded and cheekily began to rub Sango's ass.

SMACK!

Kagome laughed lightly as Miroku rubbed his sore cheek which now sported a red hand print. Sango stormed off and the others followed. InuYasha found the rest of the day boring however he listened to the teachers; he would work hard because his mother would want him to and not for his arsehole family, namely his father and brother. Even though living with his brother hadn't been all bad mused InuYasha to himself although they hadn't spent any length of time together; his brother seemed to hate him so maybe his brother would allow his little visit. Hopefully he'll be in a good mood he thought to himself completely unaware that the class was finished. Miroku glanced over and sighed before walking over to the hanyou.

"InuYasha class is over" he said gently breaking InuYasha out of his daze. InuYasha got up and put his stuff away, walking out with the other.

"So do you really have plans this weekend?" Miroku asked wondering whether it was just an excuse used because he didn't really want to spend time with them. InuYasha gazed at him.

"I hope so depends on whether I can go or not" he replied honestly. Miroku frowned.

"What may stop you?" he questioned. All they knew was that InuYasha lived with an estranged relative and that was that. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

One thing Sesshomaru loved was Fridays allowing him to rest and relax after dealing with humans. He also allowed himself to finish earlier than he did during the rest of the week and allowed a small smile appear on his face when he arrived home before the half breed. He had also managed to pick up a small package that he had ordered especially for the hanyou; not that he would be aware of its existence and it would give Sesshomaru some peace of mind about the younger boy. Besides for now the hanyou belonged to him. Once inside he took of his suit jacket, tie and unfastening the top couple of buttons to make it more comfortable and poured himself a glass of demon wine which was much stronger than ordinary wine and had a taste of power. It was something that Sesshomaru savoured and kept it under lock and key; not even Jaken was allowed access to it. Sesshomaru re-locked the cabinet and sat down on the settee and closed his eyes. As a full demon he didn't need to sleep much and regularly went days without sleep; one of the reasons why his company had increased during his leadership was due to the fact that he would do anything for power and wealth were as his father a great leader in his own right also had a laid back approach to business and liked taking long naps even though to give his father some credit didn't allow the business to go into ruin. Sesshomaru opened his eyes just as the hanyou walked in. He gazed at the boy and sat up. InuYasha looked back at his brother as his brother got up.

"InuYasha we need to talk. Come sit" Sesshomaru commanded allowing some of his youkai to flow. InuYasha's ears lowered submissively and obeyed. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Over the past few days I've allowed you the opportunity to settle in. Now we both don't agree with this situation however here's what I propose. I'll allow you to live here like you have done however there maybe occasions where you'll need to be present; or you could be a lodger where I would expect a payment of money each month which would cover your expanses. That is my proposal; now the question is which do you choose little brother?" Sesshomaru asked gazing intently at the hanyou. InuYasha gulped. Silence filled the room and the tension increased. What should I do? Questioned InuYasha to himself. There was no way he'd be able to earn enough to pay his brother per month; he'd tried getting a job once a year ago and needless to say it didn't end well. But then again he didn't want to submit to what Sesshomaru wanted. He had been under the impression that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone they were related. What is he up to?" thought InuYasha to himself. Sesshomaru got up and headed towards the kitchen. He knew the turmoil the hanyou felt; it was coming off him in waves.

3

2

1

"Sesshomaru if I agree to your first offer I want to go away this weekend" Sesshomaru turned and raised an eyebrow. It amused him that the hanyou was attempting to order him about.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"There's someone I want to see at the village" so he wants to go back. The two brothers stared at each other neither wanted to break eye contact. Moments past that felt like minutes and even Jaken's sudden appearance couldn't distract them. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Very well little brother you may go, but be warned if you try and escape you'll wish you had never been born" warned Sesshomaru as he glided past the stunned hanyou and went upstairs for a relaxing soak.

Later that night when all was quiet, Sesshomaru quietly snuck into the hanyou's bedroom and smirked evilly. The hanyou was lying sound asleep on his stomach baring his creamy skin. He released a small amount of his poison just to keep him under and made a small incision with a claw at the base of his back. He inserted small track device and licked the wound closed. He remained there for a few moments before leaving. Mission complete he thought.

The next morning dawn and InuYasha quickly made his way out and rushed to the train station completely unaware of what had happened the previous night. He was free well for the time being. As he boarded the train he put his earphones in and sat down taking no notice of the stares that were sent his way. Bloody bastards he thought angrily emitting a low growl in warning. To be honest he was tired of people taking one look at him and judging him there and then. It was annoying and hurtful. He turned and looked at the passing scenery. When he arrived, he walked the familiar journey to his former and smiled as he arrived; Kaede was busy in her garden, something that she took pride in.

"Hey Kaede" he called out. She looked in his direction and smiled back. InuYasha rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much" he said. Kaede continued to smile at her adopted grandson. In all honesty she had missed him too.

"Come on pup lets go inside" and together they entered the small modest house.

"So how have you been?" Kaede asked as she made a pot of tea. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"The usual" he replied. Kaede didn't truly believe him.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"There are three humans Kagome, Sango and Miroku who seem ok but that's it" Kaede nodded.

"What about your brother?" she asked. InuYasha scowled; he didn't trust his bastard of an older brother. He didn't trust him.

"He's more or less just like every other person is with a few exceptions. But I don't really deal with him it his sniffling toad Jaken that's a pain in the arse really" he answered.

SMACK

"OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG?" he shouted rubbing his head.

"Language InuYasha your mother and I raised you better than that" Kaede scolded and watched as InuYasha's ears dropped sadly. What a foul mouth pup Kaede thought. There was silence which was soon broken at InuYasha's whimper. Tears rolled down his round cheeks and he curled himself into a ball. Kaede sighed and sat beside the poor pup.

"I know I miss her too" she spoke softly and allowed the pup to cry. It seemed that the pup had a harsh time; it was the same for all hanyou's and although the pup seemed to be dealing with the fact; it still hurt and in some ways the boy who acted tough and strong was still a pup who needed his mother to help him deal with the harshness of the world. Kaede stroked his sensitive and before she knew it the pup was asleep just like old times. She gently laid his head down and found a small pillow which she placed under his head and allowed him to rest.

When InuYasha awoke it was late afternoon. He stretched and went to search for Kaede. When he couldn't find her he decided to go and visit someone. It had been a week but he soon found himself gazing down at his mother's resting place. He knelt down; trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I miss you mom I hope you're being well treated where ever you are" and with that he sat beside her as he watched the sun set beyond the horizon, vaguely aware of sensing something strange; a scent that was strange yet familiar. He shrugged it off and just sat there.

The tall foreboding lurked in the darkness; masking his scent; not wanting to be discovered just yet however he had been eager to see his youngest. Although a hanyou, the boy was strong and loyal, making him proud. Although he hadn't been there to raise him he hadn't truly abandoned him either. He would have to tell him that at some point; but not now. He smiled once more and watched as the pup curled up and resting his eyes. Inu no Tashio wondered what to do before sighing. He strode over and gently picked up the boy as not to wake him and carried him back to the old priestess home. Kaede smiled and bowed her head in respect, stepping aside to allow the great demon lord entrance. He placed his son gently down and brushed a few strands of his silver hair out of his face.

"He's as beautiful as his mother my sweet Izayoi" he spoke softly and Kaede felt the lords sorrow.

"Indeed. Are you going to stay till he wakes?" she asked. Inu no Tashio shuck his head and quietly walked out. A roar soon echoed through the quiet village and Kaede knew who it was; it was the sound of a man morning for the woman and the son that he loved.

Sesshomaru was waiting for him; had sensed his powerful presence and sure enough his father landed before him in full demon form in his garden. Sesshomaru frowned however the dog was soon replaced to the humanoid form of the great lord that had raised him.

"Long time no see" his tone was commanding. Sesshomaru nodded as he approached his father.

"What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked his face passive. Inu no Tashio chuckled, his eldest never changed.

"I've seen him, my little hanyou InuYasha I hope you've been agreeable with him" his father stated.

"He's still alive" replied Sesshomaru. His father nodded. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't harm the pup as it would reflect badly on him and Sesshomaru was a highly prideful person; always had and always will. Inu no Tashio smiled at his stoic son and began to walk away.

"Do you have someone to protect?" the demon lord asked before leaping into the air, leaving Sesshomaru alone and fuming. I don't need anyone to protect he thought angrily. He was furious with his father for dumping the hanyou on him in the first place; hanyou's were a disgrace and weak. He allowed himself to breath and went back inside and sat at his desk and sighed.

Sunday afternoon and InuYasha found himself doing odd jobs for Kaede; as a hanyou he didn't get as tired and was used to do things like this. He didn't remember much from the previous night after visiting his mother and he couldn't remember coming back, however Kaede assured him that he must of walked back late and would have been to groggy to remember. InuYasha had shrugged it off. It was a pleasant day and actually quiet. InuYasha had always enjoyed Sundays as the villagers seemed to tone down their resentment of him and his mother. InuYasha had asked his mother once why and she's said it was a day people kept for god. It was a day of rest; not that InuYasha believed in any form of deity but he did enjoy the peace and quiet given to him. He went back to his work and didn't notice the sleek black limousine as it pulled up. His ears twitched on top of his and he lightly sniffed the air; spinning round to see his brother stepping out. How the hell did he find me? Questioned InuYasha to himself as he growled low at his approaching brother. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes; directing his gaze at the pup.

"InuYasha you'll cease that growling, collect your things and come with me NOW" commanded Sesshomaru, shouting the last part. He was alpha and he expected complete obedience from his little brother especially after allowing him this favour. InuYasha frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Get bent bastard. I'll go when I'm ready" answered InuYasha as began to walk away. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and before he even realised it an extremely angry Sesshomaru was standing in front of him and he soon found himself being flung over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bastard" barked InuYasha as he wiggled about trying to get down. It was all in vain. Sesshomaru opened the limousine door flinging InuYasha inside. Fortunately for Sesshomaru, the hanyou's head knocked against the metal frame of the car, knocking him into a state of unconsciousness. He sat the hanyou down and shut the door and saw the old priestess standing there already with his brothers things. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod of his regal head as he took the bag. He then got into the limo and drove off.

When they returned home, Sesshomaru carried the still unconscious hanyou and entered the house where Jaken was waiting.

"Sesshomaru sama you have returned Jaken was getting worried" Sesshomaru ignored him and placed the pup on the settee. The pup was in for a rude awakening; how dare he talk back to his betters? He was defiantly going to nip this in the bud.

"Oh my lord there was a call from a man called Naraku. Here's his number" Jaken told him handing him the note. Sesshomaru frowned. He'd heard of Naraku before but it was mainly through what someone else had mentioned. He himself, who had been born into his life of wealth and power, mistrusted those who had climbed into high society through dealings of questionable methods, but on the other hand he had a slight admiration for him. Maybe I'll humour him Sesshomaru mused to himself and gazed at the hanyou's still form. I'll make him useful he smirked as he picked up his newspaper and waited for the pup to waken.

Groaning, InuYasha awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. He slowly sat up and began to feel slightly dizzy. The last he remembered was being at Kaede's and then Sesshomaru turned up. OH SHIT came to mind as he vaguely recalled what happened next. He looked up and saw a glass of water and two aspirin beside it. He swallowed the pills quickly and drained the glass of its contents.

"Your finally awake little brother you must of hit you head hard that I thought" the deep voice called. InuYasha flattened his ears and attempted to stand however his legs were not helpful and lost his balance as he fell back on the settee. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your such a bastard" InuYasha stated angrily. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're an ungrateful pup who needs to learn his place. Now I need you to hold up your end of our agreement." Sesshomaru stated. InuYasha looked away, not wanting to look his brother in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he asked pretending to have forgotten however Sesshomaru wasn't fooled easily nor was he impressed with the pup's attempt to get out of it. InuYasha gulped as he felt the amount of youkai power in the room and turned to see his brother; his eyes red in absolute anger causing InuYasha to fear for his life. With a burst of speed, InuYasha found himself being held in mid-air; his brother's hand firm around his neck. This is not good he thought.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL HALF BREED. YOU WILL UPHOLD YOUR END OF THE AGREEMENT OTHERWISE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. UNDERSTAND?" InuYasha nodded and Sesshomaru released him, allowing him to land on the floor and as though nothing had happened Sesshomaru turned and looked at him; his eyes their usual amber colour.

"Friday night you'll accompany me to meet a man called Naraku. It's going to be a highly respectable place so I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I'll also expect you to be appropriately dressed for the occasion and make sure you are ready at 7pm sharp" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Jaken is going to instruct you on how to behave" he continued causing Jaken to go into hysterics.

"WHY ME?" he cried out. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the irritating toad.

"Fail me Jaken and I'll tear your hide" he threatened causing the toad to whimper. InuYasha had now regained the use of his legs and quietly made his way to his room; not wanting to be near the asshole any further. Once in his room he collapsed and fell into a deep slumber on his bed.

Authors Note – How's that. I know poor InuYasha. Don't worry Sesshomaru isn't going to be a complete asshole. Next chapter will have a bit of shopping, annoying Jaken and Naraku what's he going to be up to? Just to answer a question from a review InuYasha is roughly 60 years old and Sesshomaru is at least 500 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own of the characters used.

AU

Youkai talk - bold

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Four

Kagome watched InuYasha with concern; something seemed to be on his mind and although he was usually quiet she had a feeling that he was worried about something. InuYasha sensed her gazing at him and turned to face her.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked.

"Just my bastard of a brother being demanding that's all" he replied.

"Oh so you live with your brother? What has he done?" Sango asked which cause InuYasha to spill everything that had happened. The others listened quietly till he finished his story. There was a moment of silence before Sango and Kagome grinned widely at InuYasha, causing him to back up. The girls looked scary.

"You know what this means?" they said in unison. Both InuYasha and Miroku gulped in fear.

"SHOPPING!" Sango and Kagome cried out in excitement causing the two males to groan. Even with InuYasha's limited experience knew that shopping wasn't fun as they were the ones that carried the bags whereas girls would try on stuff and then decide on the first thing they had tried on in a shop that was in the far side of town.

"So when are we going?" the girls asked eagerly.

"Well before Friday" he answered. The girls whispered quietly to each other.

"Well let's go Thursday it's late night shopping so we can eat there as well" the girls answered. Miroku sighed in relief.

"That's too bad I won't be able to make it sorry" Miroku lied however unfortunately for Miroku, Sango and Kagome had caught on and Miroku yelped as Sango yanked his ear sharply.

"Nice try but you ain't getting out of this. You're coming whether you like it or not." The girls demanded, glaring darkly at the human teen.

"Ok….you win" Miroku said in defeat. InuYasha sighed in relief at least I'll have company he thought. The bell then rang signalling for them to go to class. InuYasha found himself comfortable with others now and other than his mother and Kaede this was the first time he had friends; friends that he felt would stick by him no matter what happened; he just hoped they wouldn't betray him. Miroku and InuYasha went to their class while Sango and Kagome went to their; well after Miroku once again felt Sango's ass earning him another slap that is. InuYasha chuckled. Miroku would never learn however he could see that there was genuine affection between them. The afternoon passed and InuYasha didn't want to go back and deal with Jaken 'lessons' and he thought it would be amusing to see his brother tear his hide therefore when Kagome asked whether he wanted to hang out after school he agreed and that afternoon had been the best afternoon he'd had. They settled themselves in a small quiet café and the girls began to plan Thursday's shopping trip much to the displeasure of the two boys.

"I think red would suit him and then smart black trousers, jacket and shoes" they exchanged between them.

"Oh and we'll need to make sure his hair is properly brushed. I mean I like that it looks wild but that will not be acceptable at a high class restaurant. So InuYasha we're going to make sure your presentable and we will not take no for an answer." InuYasha nodded. He truly believed that girls were scary even his mother had her moments of scariness; so InuYasha learned early on that it was best to just do as he was told as that was the best idea. The late afternoon breeze was pleasant and InuYasha truly felt like he belonged however he decided it was time he'd best get back; hoping that his brother was still at work and he hoped he was in a good mood to lend him some money for these women to spend. The walk back was pleasant however it came to an abrupt end when entered the house when Jaken assaulted his sensitive ears with his screeching.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU FILITY HALF BREED?" Jaken screeched at the top of his lungs. InuYasha growled at the toad; he was really getting sick and tired of the annoying toad. He rushed but to his room, taking two steps at a time into the sanctuary of his room where the screeching lessened partially. There he stayed and looked at his homework; once he'd finished he went to his pride enjoy; his artwork.

Sesshomaru was in a pleasant mood before he entered his home however at the sound of Jaken's screeching told him that his mood would rapidly decline once he had entered. He really wondered why he kept that blasted toad and sure enough once he opened the door the screeching toad rushed over.

"SESSHOMARU SAMA THAT BLASTED HANYOUDIDN'T COMPLY WITH YOUR ORDERS. POOR JAKEN WAITED FOR HIM TO COME HOME AND HE DIDN'T SHOW TILL AN HOUR AGO. IT WASN'T MY FAULT MY LORD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" Jaken shouted. For a little guy he sure had large lungs. Sesshomaru glared down at the insignificant demon and quietly stepped on him as he walked passed. He knew that the hanyou would be difficult, it was in his nature; he was just like himself and their father a trait that was often passed down through their family. However it was more than likely that his defiance act just due to his upbringing where he had developed the need to be tough to be able to defend himself and those that he cared about; his human mother and the old priestess. He believed that eventually the hanyou would submit and it would be him that the hanyou would submit to and no one else. The need to do so was increasing for a reason unknown to him which annoyed the powerful lord. Well the pup is not going to get out of this he thought as he calmly walked up the stairs towards InuYasha's room where he banged on the door. When there was no answered he opened the door and walked in making InuYasha jump at the foreboding presence in his room. Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed an ear and yanked the hanyou roughly.

"OW" screamed InuYasha. Sesshomaru simply ignored him as he continued to drag the poor boy down the stairs and at the table where Jaken had set it up as though he was at a restaurant. Jaken then began his lesson which the hanyou the forced to endure as Sesshomaru loomed over him; making sure that the hanyou didn't bolt off. After two frustrating hours and few painful smacks on the head, InuYasha finished his lesson once Sesshomaru was convinced that the half breed wouldn't be an embarrassment; he at a reputation to protect after all. Sesshomaru took out his wallet and handed the pup a considerable amount of money. InuYasha gazed at his brother.

"For clothes" was all Sesshomaru said before walking off leaving a shocked hanyou. Well at least I didn't have to beg for it he thought to himself as he put in his pocket. He sighed trying to figure out what his brother was planning.

Thursday dawned and when InuYasha entered the school gates he was ambushed by two excited girls who throughout the day chatted constantly about their ideas. InuYasha groaned; he hated shopping he also couldn't understand why his brother even wanted him to go; it seemed that his older brother was planning something and he didn't like it; not at all. In the short time that InuYasha had known him, he sensed that his brother was a calculating demon who only did things for his own sake also he did things to protect his sense of honour and reputation; so whatever his brother was up to it would be for his own benefit and not his. When the bell rang InuYasha waited by the gates, waiting for his companions to arrive and soon enough Sango and Kagome approached with a distressed Miroku slowly behind muttering under his breath.

"I hate shopping" InuYasha chuckled softly to himself even though he agreed with the other boy. So the torture began once they arrived at the crowed mall causing InuYasha to feel unsettled as crowds made him feel uneasy due to his past which often left him corned by people as they beat him, often unable to defend himself and then coming home sporting bruises that made his mother cry. It had been a harsh time for him growing up. Sango turned and saw his distress and held his hand; he snapped out and gave Sango a small smile as they meandered through the crowd, going from shop to shop to try and find a suitable outfit. They dragged the two boys back and forth however enough was enough and InuYasha yelled out.

"THIS IS THE LAST STORE. IF YOU CAN'T MAKE YOUR MIND UP IN HERE THEN THAT'S IT" there was utter silence and everyone gazed at the hanyou; his own youkai was radiating off him. Kagome and Sango gulped and nodded and quickly got to work. Miroku patted his friend on the back in a grateful manner which the hanyou appreciated. Finally InuYasha was given a red silk shirt and a pair of smart black trousers to try on. InuYasha went into the changing room and smiled to himself as he tried on the silk shirt. One of his weaknesses was that he loved silk; how it felt against his skin. One of his fondest memories was on his birthday his mother would wear her best silk kimono and would allow him to snuggle close to her as he rubbed his check against the sleek material. The kimono had been a present given to her from his father and it was a sort of connection that she had of the man she loved; second only to her son InuYasha. Once changed he walked out and showed Kagome and Sango who squealed in delight and complementing him.

"Oh you look gorgeous. Red is defiantly your colour" they told him enthusiastically. They then handed him a smart black dinner jacket which he tried on over his shirt and the girls and Miroku nodded their heads in approval. InuYasha was then sent back to change and before they bought the clothes made him try on a pair of black leather shoes. Once the shoes had been approved, InuYasha went to pay; grumbling at the cost as he just about had enough money. Darn clothes are expensive he thought to himself. They left the store and due to InuYasha's good behaviour, was treated by them all to a meal. There was defiantly a plus to being their friend and he truly felt he belonged somewhere.

"So InuYasha tell us about where you grew up?" Kagome asked once their meal was finished. InuYasha sighed and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"It was just a small village that was full of humans. I was the one there with demon blood and they hated me. To them I was a disgrace to their 'perfect' human village. I once broke a boy's nose in self-defence when I was too young to understand my own strength; the villagers decided that I was a menace and isolated me even more. I wasn't permitted to go to school with their precious children and no one would come to teach me so it was up to my mother and Kaede" disdain rolled off his tongue when he talked about the villagers but when he mentioned his mother and even Kaede his friends could almost hear the love he held for those two that were clearly close to his heart. His tale had the girls in tears and distracted enough to allow Miroku a chance to get closer to them.

"There there don't cry" he said trying to comfort them as he snaked his hand over their thighs and he began to stroke them; he was too content that he had gotten this far that he couldn't see the warning signs, whereas InuYasha knew and growled Miroku a warning however Miroku remained totally unaware.

SMACK

SMACK

InuYasha winced and stared at a sullen Miroku who now sported two bright handprints on either side of his face with Sango and Kagome looking extremely pissed off. InuYasha shook his head as he was now getting used to this behaviour and he himself found it quiet entertaining.

"All I am doing is appreciating your…assets" Miroku explained which earned him another sharp smack and a furious Sango and Kagome storming over to the counter to pay for the meal before leaving. Miroku rubbed his sore cheek however he continued to grin to himself.

"That could of gone better" he muttered to himself and InuYasha agreed with him. They picked up their stuff and walked out together.

"Did you really have to do that though?" InuYasha asked annoyed at his lecherous friend.

"InuYasha my friend I am simply a man who has certain ways of expressing one's feelings and I happen to enjoy a woman's body however my sweet beautiful Sango doesn't understand this." Miroku replied. InuYasha frowned and smacked him at the back of his head.

"HEY what was that for?" asked Miroku as he rubbed his now sore head.

"You idiot that's not how you tell someone who like them. You have to treat them more respect than that and then maybe once your together then you may be allowed to do that" InuYasha scolded. Miroku sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps your right my friend however it is nowhere as fun as getting smacked up a strong beauty such as Sango" Miroku told him truthfully. They remained in silence for the rest of the way before parting in different directions and InuYasha arrived home and immediately went to his room where he began his bath. He got into the tub and sighed in relief. Bringing up a painful part of his past had been hard for him; had now felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was exhausted from the weight. He had been surprised at his new found friends and how they had taken to the story; well at least they've stuck by me he thought as he began to wash his long silver mane. It was good to have friends. Once he'd washed and rinsed his hair, he got out and quickly dried himself off; wrapping his hair in the towel to catch the drips; he changed into his sleep wear and towel dried his hair as best he could. Painstakingly he then began to brush his hair; wincing as he pulled at the knots. Since losing his mother, who had insisted that he had to look after his hair, he hadn't bothered to brush it as much as he should of and he now regretted it; however once it was brushed he looked in the mirror and admired his work. Not bad he thought to himself as he settled down and began to draw.

In another room in the house, Sesshomaru himself was enjoying a bath; the water was piping hot just the way he liked it. He had been raised to appreciate the finer things in life and that appearance was everything therefore he made sure his long hair was always well brushed, his clothes were of the finest quality, his house always kept tidy and he made sure that he never allowed his emotions to get the better of him especially when in public least it be used against him; something that he wouldn't allow. The water began to cool causing him to frown so he used his poison claws to heat the water back up. He sighed happily; there much better he thought as his thought's drifted towards his dinner meeting the following night. He had misgivings about Naraku and had done ever since he'd arranged it he also feared that InuYasha would defy him; He'd better not he thought growling at the thought as it crossed his mind. Once he had washed his hair and rinsed it, he got out and quickly dried himself and got ready for bed. He dried and brushed his hair to perfection and settled down for the night allowing himself to sleep.

InuYasha noticed that Sesshomaru was still around the next morning as he began to make his breakfast; Jaken downright refused to do anything for him unless directly ordered by Sesshomaru which wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. There was always an air of superiority that surrounded his brother and it annoyed him. Sesshomaru then turned his gaze in his direction; amber met amber watching each other's every move.

"I want you to be ready and at the restaurant by 7pm sharp. My driver will be here at 6:30pm sharp make sure you are ready for then. I will meet you there" and with that he got up and walked out. InuYasha ate quickly and walked out trying not to think about what was going to happen later. The school day dragged on and InuYasha found himself in a continuous daze; he was not looking forward for this evening's activities. When school was over, InuYasha found himself with Kagome and Sango on either side of him as he walked back home; they were determined to make him look his very best; InuYasha just obeyed and wondered how the blasted toad would react; Jaken was not in the least bit happy when he arrived home.

"WHAT THE HELL HALF BREED HOW DARE YOU BRING HUMANS INTO MY LORDS HOUSE" InuYasha winced and noticed Kagome and Sango doing the same. Darn that toad he thought. Kagome and Sango watched as InuYasha marched over to the toad who attempted to scuffle away however InuYasha quickly grabbed him, opened a side door and kicked him out, shutting the door leaving the toad outside.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" Kagome objected. InuYasha shrugged.

"That was tame and besides at least now we have peace and quiet; he really hurts my ears" InuYasha stated casually. Kagome nodded agreeing that it was more peaceful without the toad. He then took the girls to his room where the girls quickly got to work for the evening's event. Sango quickly braided and put his hair up while Kagome ran the bath. While the hanyou was bathing, they laid out his outfit and left the room while InuYasha got out and got himself ready. Once they were allowed back in, Sango sat him down and re-did his braid so it was neat and tidy while Kagome sorted him out with his tie, which InuYasha complained about. Once finished, they gave him the once over and then gave the thumbs up in approval. InuYasha checked his watch and smiled warmly at his two friends.

"Come on lets go downstairs. I better let the blasted toad in" he said as the three walked down with InuYasha opening the side door. Jaken rushed in scowling and muttering about filthy hanyou's and silly humans who had no business in his lord's house however it feel on deaf ears and the toad went ignored. InuYasha made a few drinks and they sat together for a while till a knock was heard at the door and InuYasha was pushed over by an insisting Kagome and Sango with Jaken in the background shouting at him to not embarrass his precious lord.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" encouraged Kagome with Sango nodding.

"Ignore the stinking toad" Sango told him as they ushered him into the limo; closing the door quickly behind him before the driver drove off. He turned to look out of the window just in time to see them high five each other. Well let's get this over with he thought twiddling in thumbs; becoming more and more nervous.

The car pulled up and InuYasha looked in awe at the impressive looking building. He quietly opened the door, shutting it behind and gulped. This place oozed in wealth and sophistication and felt like an outsider. He entered the oak wooden doors and sighed in relief when he spotted his brother sitting in a corner. He strode over and sat down near him. Sesshomaru smirked; he could sense the pup's discomfort but there was one good thing he could say about his brother and that was he looked pretty good especially silk.

"Well done little brother" he said simply as he sipped his wine. InuYasha's eyes widened at the complement.

"Thanks" InuYasha muttered shocked that his brother had noticed his arrival. A waiter arrived and they were taken to the table to be seated and given their menus. Sesshomaru frowned. Naraku was late; he hated it when people were late to a meeting that they had asked him specially to attend; it didn't give a good impression. InuYasha could sense his brother's anger but kept quiet; for once he didn't want to anger him even further. InuYasha's ears twitched and an uneasy feeling crept over he turned round and noticed a tall pale man gliding towards their table. He had long wavy hair and his eyes the colour of blood. InuYasha growled lowly; he didn't like this guy and wanted to make it known, however Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and InuYasha stopped. The man smiled and held out a pale hand to Sesshomaru.

"Naraku I presume?" Sesshomaru asked his face remaining stoic and free of emotion. The man continued to smile.

"Of course I am sorry I'm late I got held up. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku introduced as Sesshomaru took his hand to shake. Naraku then turned to look at InuYasha and smiled giving him a sly look.

"And who is this delectable creature?" he asked walking to his chair making sure to stroke InuYasha's twitching ears as he went passed. Sesshomaru watched the display however he remained passive when in actual fact he is livid.

"This is InuYasha don't worry about him; it's me you want to worry about" Naraku nodded at the statement.

"Indeed however I must admit I find it hard not to appreciate something so cute; my hand simply had to touch. I apologise if I have over stepped your boundaries" Naraku apologised as sincerely as possible; looking slyly at InuYasha as he spoke. A waiter appeared and they ordered. The waiter bowed slightly and left.

"Naraku you asked to meet me and I wonder what you want with me?" asked Sesshomaru getting straight to the point of it. Naraku sipped his red wine and stared at the demon lord opposite it. I want it all and I will at the opportune moment he thought evilly to himself.

"As you know I've worked my way up the social ladder as it were and a few years ago I made a good sum of money in my investments; I would like to purchase a couple of stocks in your company" stated Naraku giving an odd look in InuYasha's direction.

"Why should I do that?" Sesshomaru asked catching every look Naraku threw at InuYasha; it troubled him; InuYasha belonged to him whether the boy wanted to or not; or at least he would soon enough.

"Why not? Besides it would look good since your stock holders are all full demons are they not?" Naraku asked slyly. Sesshomaru smirked; the guy's done some research he thought to himself;

"If you sell me some then that shows you are willing to work with half demons which will look good to the public." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; something wasn't right; although he sensed that Naraku wasn't full demon however there was something strange about him that made him uneasy.

"I suppose however I only do business with those I trust and I plain and simply don't trust you" stated Sesshomaru and the conversation stopped as their meals appeared. Naraku shrugged his shoulders.

"That is entirely up to you" Naraku said once the waiter left before eyeing InuYasha.

"So what's a half demon like you doing with Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku while InuYasha shrugged trying to enjoy his meal.

"He doesn't concern you Naraku so I would stop looking at him if I were you" warned Sesshomaru while Naraku smirked.

"Claiming him are you?" he asked causing InuYasha to stop eating a look up wondering what was going on.

"That's none of your business" said the calm lord. Naraku chuckled.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked as he nervously looked at Naraku.

"It seems you need to be enlightened my young hanyou however I think it best that your Lord Sesshomaru should answer" he said still chuckling. InuYasha frowned and turned to his brother.

"May I be excused?" he asked politely while his brother nodded and InuYasha strode over to the nearest toilet; not wanting to be near Naraku for a while. He went and did his business and leaned over the sink and splashed his face; completely unaware that someone was standing behind him. InuYasha dried his face and turned round and found himself face to face with…

"Naraku" he growled out. Naraku smirked as he backed InuYasha against the bathroom wall.

"Well now that we're alone we can have our own private chat" he spoke softly and it was almost hypnotic. InuYasha attempted to walk away however Naraku grabbed his arms firmly by his side keeping him there.

"Get off me you bastard" InuYasha demanded; Naraku took no notice.

"My What fire you have; you'll be wasted on his lordship. You do know that he hates hanyou's in fact he's famous for it; so why does he have you? A weakling to ones such as he; unworthy and a disgrace to their heritage; however I on the other hand understand how you feel; me a fellow hanyou like yourself; I would look after you, take care of you and I would teach you more than his Lordship ever would" Naraku tried to reason as InuYasha continued to struggle.

"Just get off me you BASTARD" InuYasha said shouting out the last part; Naraku took no notice and was about to kiss him when a deep, smooth voice was heard.

"I would do as he says and from this moment on you now have a powerful enemy" Naraku smirked but remained where he was; he was enjoying watching InuYasha struggle.

"No I think I'll stay and you don't scare me" Naraku said over his shoulder. InuYasha growled and suddenly became aware of an opening that left any man vulnerable. He smirked to himself.

"Hey Naraku I said GET OFF YOU BASTARD" and without warning InuYasha brought his knee up sharply into Naraku's privates; Naraku keeled over and InuYasha quickly rushed over to his brother. Sesshomaru gave his brother a curt nod before glaring at the despicable hanyou rolling on the floor.

"Our business is finished and if you want to live I'd stay away from me and InuYasha here." Sesshomaru warned and the two brothers left. InuYasha remained quiet; feeling uncomfortable after having Naraku that close to him; it made him feel sick. Sesshomaru told their server to give the bill to the their dark haired companion; with Sesshomaru slipping the waiter an extra bit of money to make sure that he did. With that settled to two brothers exited the restaurant and into their awaiting limo. InuYasha remained quiet throughout the journey back; lost in his own thoughts. They arrived home and they entered quiet relived that for once Jaken was quiet. InuYasha quietly laid on the settee as Naraku's words continued to whirl round his head. Sesshomaru sat beside him and gazed down. He was drawn to comfort his brother and he didn't know why; he also had the need to remove the horrid scent of the vile hanyou that covered his pup. Where did that come from? He thought to himself.

**Claim him; make him yours**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the voice; the voice that he hadn't heard in centuries. His youkai was talking to him; guiding him. But why did it want this wretched hanyou? He questioned.

**He's yours by right; claim him; stop others from taking him**

Sesshomaru allowed his youkai to guide him as he scooped his brother into his arms before carrying him upstairs and into his room. He laid the hanyou on top of his king size bed and began to unbutton his brothers shirt; revealing his creamy skin. Acting on pure instinct, Sesshomaru lowered his head allowing his hair to fall round the boy like curtains covering a window and nuzzled his neck. InuYasha was confused; what was his brother doing? He questioned and shuddered as he felt his brothers soft lips on his skin as he placed gentle kisses before sinking his fangs; permanently marking his brother as his and his alone; no one was going to take his brother away; this also forced the hanyou to obey his alpha Sesshomaru; if he attempted to disobey he would feel pain till he obeyed; it was seen as the worst thing someone could do; however Sesshomaru had gotten what he wanted; he'd gotten the hanyou to submit. He removed his fangs, slicing his thumb with a sharp claw where he then sealed the mark with his blood; strengthening his ownership over the hanyou. He then got up and finished undressing before settling him his bed. He then got himself ready of bed before sliding in beside his hanyou and wrapped a possessive arm tightly around the hanyou's waist; holding him firmly to prevent him trying to escape.

Inu no Tashio watched his eldest behaviour and smirked; happy at how things were going to progress. He wondered how InuYasha would react to this new development and his role in it, however it was necessary for the clan to continue and InuYasha was going to be perfect for his role. I'll have to look out for this Naraku he thought to himself before leaving his two sons.

Authors Note – Longest chapter so far. I am really enjoying writing this so what do you think? What is going to happened next? What is Naraku planning?


	5. Chapter 5

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used

AU

Demon speaking – bold

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Five

Light leaked through the heavy curtains; glistening over the pair as they slept close; both content in being in each other's arms. InuYasha snuggled closer to the person beside him; enjoying the warmth that was offered. InuYasha's groaned as the room got brighter, causing him to waken and he stared at the pale muscular body beside him and gulped when he noticed the body he was snuggled to had long silver hair. OH SHIT he thought to himself.

"Your finally awake little brother" Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes of his book. InuYasha couldn't speak; didn't know what to say nor could he remember how he'd ended up in his brother's room; in his brother's bed. However he had a faint memory of being bitten. His neck felt sore and he brought a hand and his eyes widened as he winced as he touched the tender mark. What the hell? He thought and gazed at his brother wondering why his brother would do such a thing. As though Sesshomaru had read his mind he heard his brother's smooth calm voice answer.

"I did this so then you don't further disgrace our father's name. Believe me I hate you and you disgust me, but there was no way I was going to allow a dishonourable hanyou like Naraku to use you as a means to get what he wanted" he stated calmly in a business-like manner. InuYasha gazed at his brother confused. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I didn't take you in out of the good ness of my heart little brother; I did it to protect my business and reputation. Now If I hadn't taken you in I would forfeit the company I have worked hard to build would have been taken from me and given to you. Now Naraku seems to know things that he shouldn't which concerns me, however if a being like Naraku mated with you then when I die the business would go to him as naturally you are a submissive am I correct" stated Sesshomaru causing InuYasha to growl. Who does he think he is? InuYasha scowled at the elder demon who was not amused by the pup's behaviour.

"I am now your alpha completely and any disobedience will not be acceptable; as my mate it is your duty to do as I command and remember this is about duty and keeping our bloodline pure; or as pure as possible; I detest your very being. Now go to your room; you carry a significant portion of my scent so that any demon who values their life will leave you alone" and with that he got out of bed and went to the bathroom leaving a very stunned hanyou. InuYasha felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and his brother must truly hate him to do something like this to him. The door opened and Sesshomaru's eyes glared like daggers at him.

"GET OUT" he roared making the hanyou jump as he scrambled out of bed, picked up his clothes and rushed out of his brother's room and into his own. Once in the sanctuary of his room, InuYasha sank to the floor as tears poured out of his eyes and allowed himself to cry.

Sesshomaru stared out of his window; his face remained composed and neutral even as he heard and felt his brother's distress. Crying was for the weak; he should be grateful that I the great Lord Sesshomaru marked him at all he thought to himself. The half breed would get used to the idea soon enough and if he was successful then he would be deemed worthy enough to be openly accepted as Sesshomaru's mate; if he failed then he would be locked away and out of Sesshomaru's sight. The pup had to learn to just grow up and I'll be the one to teach him he thought to himself as he continued to stare out of the window.

**He's ours by right and now he's marked and scented now all we need to do his take him fully.**

Sesshomaru frowned at his youkai's want for the half breed however he would indulge it.

Once the tears stopped flowing, InuYasha composed himself and got ready; there was no way he was going to stay here feeling sorry for himself so he decided to go out for a walk. He put on a plain t-shirt, pair of jeans and his worn trainers and brushed his long hair before leaving both the room and the house into the bright, warm sun. He could still feel the mark and it disgusted him. What had he done to his brother anyway he thought oh yea he'd been born. InuYasha allowed himself to relax and enjoy his walk; not paying much attention to where he was going till he accidently collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going asshole" the person said angrily; shopping bags dropping on the floor as they rolled over the floor.

"Sorry" he muttered as he helped pick up the shopping and looked up to see Kagome. Kagome smiled at him. They both got up and brushed themselves off and stood there for a short time in awkward silence.

"How was last night?" she asked while InuYasha shrugged.

"Waste of time to be honest but thank you for your help" he told her. Kagome smiled.

"Surly it wasn't all that bad?" not wanting to believe that he hadn't enjoyed an evening out; hell she would jump at the chance. InuYasha frowned.

"I just don't like those sorts of things. What are you up to?" he asked wanting to change the subject. Kagome took the hint and smiled at her friend wanting to give him comfort.

"Just getting some food in for my mom" replied Kagome and was about to walk off before she turned once more at InuYasha still smiling warmly; just like his mother.

"Why not come with me? You look like you could use some friendly company" suggested Kagome and InuYasha nodded and together they walked side by side towards Kagome's home which was situated atop a small mound and the only way to get there was to walk up. InuYasha smirked to him and crouched down. Kagome stared at him.

"Come on get already. I'll get you up there in two seconds flat" he boasted as he felt Kagome's weight on his back and before she knew it she was standing by her front door. Shakily she got off; that burst of speed had been brilliant and she wished she could run that fast. They entered the home and instantly InuYasha felt the friendly, loving atmosphere that surrounded the house; it made him comfortable unlike the house he now shared with his brother; the brother he was now bound to.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome called and a woman with short black hair appeared. She reminded him of his mother; someone who was warm, loving and caring and InuYasha had to force back his tears. The woman smiled warmly.

"Who is your friend?" she asked.

"This is InuYasha mom he's recently came to live with his brother" she informed her mother who nodded. She then gazed at his ears as they began to twitch.

"May I?" she asked. InuYasha nodded and allowed Kagome's mother stroke his ears.

"There that's out of my system. Come and meet the rest of the family and then Kagome will show you around the shrine" the woman encouraged and InuYasha followed them where he was introduced to Souta, Kagome's younger brother and he grandfather. Once that was done she showed him around their family's shrine. InuYasha smiled enjoying himself and as they said time flies when they were having fun and before they knew it the sun was close to setting. InuYasha frowned knowing that he would have to leave soon; not that he wanted to but then again he had no choice; the mark on his neck was beginning to bother him.

"Are you alright InuYasha?" Kagome asked as they returned to the kitchen where a rich aroma of steak reached InuYasha's sensitive nose.

"Don't worry about me Kagome" he told her and made his way to leave. He must really have a really low self-esteem Kagome thought to herself as she approached the retreating hanyou and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why not stay for dinner?" she offered causing him to stiffen at the suggestion that had never been offered to him in his life. He turned round and gazed into Kagome's soft black eyes and smiled and nodded; following her back into the living room where the delicious meal was soon served giving InuYasha a new pleasant memory since losing his mother. The meal was pleasant and InuYasha allowed his shields to break as he became more relaxed around Kagome's family; however it was soon eventually time that the hanyou left and he made his way back, hoping that his brother wouldn't notice how late it was. The house was quiet and all the lights were out when InuYasha got back as he sneaked quietly into his room completely unaware that his brother was watching. Once Sesshomaru was satisfied that his brother was fast asleep he scooped him up in his arms; ignoring the stench of humans that covered his brother and took him into his own room and just like the previous night; slept beside him; holding on to him tightly in his arms; allowing his scent to cover him.

InuYasha stirred once again finding himself in a tight grip and only one person came to mind; his brother Sesshomaru. He groaned and tried to escape his brother's strong hold, only to find his brother tightened his grip even more as he whispered softly into a flickering ear.

"I let you go when I decide. I would cease wriggling little brother" warned Sesshomaru who was not in the mood to deal with his brother's antics at this early stage of the day.

**Claim him; make him yours completely**

Sesshomaru frowned at his youkai's impatience; he refused to lose control; he would finish what he had begun in his own time.

**He's ours for the taking; don't allow someone else to steal him away; what would father think?**

Sesshomaru growled at the thought and without warning sunk his fangs into the mark on InuYasha's neck making the hanyou yelp in pain. What's his problem? Thought InuYasha to himself as he once again tried to escape. Sesshomaru kept his younger brother in place; using his body weight to trap him. There they remained for a few seconds before Sesshomaru managed to compose himself; releasing his fangs from InuYasha's neck and began to lick the wound to help it to heal; shocking the hanyou beneath him. Once Sesshomaru was satisfied that the mark was healing and InuYasha was covered in his scent he got up and turned his back on him; InuYasha took this as a sign he was free to go and he rushed out like a bat out of hell and quickly began to run a bath in an attempt to get his brother's scent off him; not that it would do much good, but it made him feel better.

Sesshomaru made his way downstairs where Jaken was busy with his chores.

"Good morning my lord" Jaken greeted as he presented him with his morning coffee which Sesshomaru quickly drained.

"Jaken I've got some business to take care of. InuYasha is not allowed out today. You are in charge." Sesshomaru ordered before leaving a very proud Jaken behind. I will not disappoint you my lord Jaken promised to himself and went back to his work hoping that the hanyou remained in his room.

Sesshomaru made his way to a special reserve where demons were allowed the opportunity to roam freely in their large demon forms; it was also one place where they could keep certain things secret from nosy humans who would not be able to understand. Sesshomaru looked ahead and saw his father standing there; waiting for him. Sesshomaru was soon beside his father and they stood in silence for a few moments just gazing at the scenery of a seeming endless forest.

"You've marked him?" asked Inu no Tashio.

"Indeed" his father smirked at the answer he had received.

"You're not going to tell him" Inu no Tashio stated and Sesshomaru answered simply

"No" even though he didn't come across as the caring brother, but even he wouldn't like to be the one to explain the true purpose of InuYasha's life; he wasn't that cruel; not that he'd openly admit it to anyone but himself.

"I suppose that's for the best my son. I'll leave InuYasha to you and I'll keep your mother out of the way; she won't like this is she finds out" Inu no Tashio said before leaping into the air, flying off leaving Sesshomaru alone before he himself left.

InuYasha was bored and the annoying toad was preventing him leaving saying that Sesshomaru had told him not to let the hanyou out. InuYasha growled at the toad not liking the idea of being trapped; eventually he found an opening in Jaken's defences and was about to leave when he ran into something solid. He landed on the floor and gazed up at his older brother who seemed unimpressed with him.

"Trying to escape little brother; if you are then understand that it is useless as I'll always find you; there's no getting away from me therefore trying is useless you might as well conserve your energy in other ways rather than trying to run from me." Sesshomaru stated closing the door behind him as he walked past the hanyou who didn't fully understand his brother's meaning. He scowled and got to his feet walking up the stairs to his room; a slam was soon heard; irritating the powerful Inu lord. Perpetual brat he thought at the immaturity of his brother's actions which was unbecoming of his future mate. Sesshomaru made a coffee and went to sit on the settee where Jaken handed him his newspaper; allowing the half breed to sulk; he would soon learn what was an acceptable behaviour especially when he carried his pup's and Sesshomaru was going to make sure that he was carrying soon; the sooner the better was his opinion. The Inu race depended on him; a huge responsibility had been entrusted to him and Sesshomaru would not fail.

InuYasha paced back and forth annoyed at how his life had turned out. He was angry, confused and felt trapped with nowhere to go but to madness; he could care less about his brother and his warnings; he'd had enough and wanted out of the hell he'd been thrown into against his will. He carefully opened the window, jumping down to the ground below and made a dash for it; hoping that his disappearance would go unnoticed to give him a decent head start; unaware that he was being watched by a pair of blood red eyes.

InuYasha came to a halt once he arrived in town and meandered through; hoping to run into his new found friends that had come to accept him; he now wanted them here to comfort him and was willing to open up. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side; his ears flattening when he sensed the presence of someone that he'd rather not be with and that was…

"Naraku what are you doing here? Are you following me?" InuYasha asked. Naraku simply smirked.

"It's a pleasure to see you again InuYasha; I would of thought that your brother would have you under lock and key now, but I guess I was wrong. I suppose even a powerful lord such as he would find it hard to prevent you from escaping and for that I applaud you" Naraku replied as he approached his target; discreetly grabbing his arms; keeping him by his side. InuYasha growled at the unwanted contact. How the hell did he know Sesshomaru was my brother? He thought; his birth had been kept secret and his brother refused to publicly accept him as a brother. Naraku smirked.

"I do my homework" he replied as though he'd read his mind; something that unsettled InuYasha; there was something not quite right about the other hanyou and he didn't like it. Naraku caught on to the pup's uneasiness.

"I also know that your brother has marked you as his" he stated. Without even thinking about it, InuYasha tentatively touched the mark and frowned remembering how it had felt when Sesshomaru had sunk his sharp fangs into his flesh. He winced at the memory. Naraku chuckled.

"I thought as much young one and I'm sure he told you it was to stop you disgracing his name even further. Well what if I knew the true reason for it? I'm sure you have questions that need answering such as why were you born? Why did your father abandon you and your mother? I could answer them all but you have to come with me now; this is a onetime offer; all you have to do is trust and come with me now" Naraku offered. InuYasha's ear's drooped lowly. He wanted to know what was going on but he didn't trust this guy. Why would he give information away for nothing; there was always a price to pay; but he had no other choice; he wanted answers and if Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him then what choice did he have. Naraku smirked at InuYasha as he debated his decision and held out a hand; tempting him to take it and sure enough InuYasha slowly took his hand and his world went black.

**Mate in danger. Find mate**

Sesshomaru snapped to his feet at his youkai's words and rushed into InuYasha's empty room; instantly aware that the window was open and he was filled with a sense of foreboding as he knelt on the floor and roared loudly.

"INUYASHA" and with that he rushed out; knocking Jaken out in haste as he began to search for his mate; his eyes red with anger. Whoever has his is dead he promised to himself and then InuYasha will feel my wrath he continued; no one was allowed to escape him and his brother would find out the hard way.

Authors Note - What do you think? I'm quite impressed on the progression of this story. What's going to happen next I wonder?


	6. Chapter 6

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Don't own any characters used

AU

Demon speaking – bold

Dream- italics

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Six

InuYasha groaned as he slowly opened his golden eyes; there was a pounding pain in his head while there was a burning sensation in his neck. He cursed to himself at the heat radiating from Sesshomaru's mark. He was sure unlucky and hated himself for trusting Naraku. InuYasha attempted to get up however the rattle of chains told him that escape was not an option, meaning that he was stuck here till Naraku let him go or god forbid Sesshomaru came. Neither option was good and so he waited in the dark room; unable to use his hands that were secured behind his back as he was forced to lean against the wall for support.

Naraku smiled gleefully at his prisoner's predicament before entering the room; his blood red eyes gazed at the pup's beautiful form as he pulled up a chair and sat down. The pup's ears flickered as he sensed the bastard's presence and InuYasha forced himself to look at him.

"Well little one you are in quite a predicament aren't you? I didn't think you were that desperate however it means little to me. I'll be claiming you later and I don't really care if you agree to it" stated Naraku. InuYasha growled deeply. Naraku chuckled lightly.

"Now I suppose you want those questions of your answered and I suppose I owe you that much considering how much you'll be giving me soon enough. Now no interruptions" ordered Naraku which InuYasha responded with another growl. I'll have to beat that out of him Naraku thought.

"Years ago there were plenty more demons around than there are now; some have been killed, some live far away from humans and some have continued to work and live alongside humans such as your brother. Now some demons are dying out such as the dog demons. There are only three full inu youkai left in this world and they are your father, your brother and his mother. Now unfortunately, Sesshomaru's mother is unsuitable to bear anymore offspring for your father as she has become quite unstable in her old age and lives quietly in her true form on a reserve where your father keeps an eye on her which leaves them alone. In breeding in demons is an accepted practise and has been for years however your father and brother if they mated wouldn't produce off-spring as they are both alphas and alpha's do not carry or bear pups; it's not within them to allow such a thing. So what do you think happens next? Well I'll tell you. Your father allows himself to take a human woman and impregnate her to produce…you. It is a rare occurrence as most hanyou die before reaching maturity; it takes a strong willed hanyou to survive the constant prejudices of others, so you should be glad you have that. A bearer should have enough strength to be able to protect any pups and you my little InuYasha have proven that. I'm sure your mother was well aware of the reason that you were created and knew what your fate would be and your father made sure that Sesshomaru played his part by making sure he take you in should your mother die otherwise he'd lose his company. You were born for one thing and one thing only; to carry and birth pups to a dying breed" Naraku finished his tale and the cold hard reality of it all flooded InuYasha's senses as he attempted to process the information. That was his life as a…breeding machine; was that all his life was worth? No it's all a lie; it can't be true or can it? Tears began to form and in his dazed form he was completely unaware of Naraku's close proximity to him. Naraku straddled his captive and tenderly stroked his round soft cheek.

Sesshomaru had long taken to the skies; finding it easier than weaving through the crowds of humans that constantly got in his way. Due to his mark on the hanyou's neck; Sesshomaru could vaguely sense where his brother was. I just hope I'm not too late he thought; he would hate himself if anything happened to him.

Naraku caressed InuYasha's face; leaning forward before capturing the pup's mouth with his own. Waking from his stupor, InuYasha bit hard on Naraku's lip causing his to yell in pain. Naraku sneered and wiped the blood away before sharply back handing the pup. He'll pay for that he thought evilly. He roughly pulled InuYasha up; yanking at his hair and covering his mouth one again with his own. The taste of blood made his stomach churn and he continued to fight against his attacker. Forcefully Naraku pushed him down on the cold hard floor and ripped at his clothes. He left his mouth; thank god thought InuYasha and went to his neck; when his mark was touched; a sharp pain jolted through his body causing him to arch into Naraku's touch as though he was enjoying the act. Naraku smirked and continued his assault; enjoying the noises his pup was making.

"If only Sesshomaru could see you now; I'll be surprised if he allows you to live after this; now that you're a piece of trash and he wouldn't want to dirty himself; no you're better off with me. Don't worry my sweet little pup I'll take care of you. You now carry my scent and I'll be able to find you easily enough. So for now I bid you farewell" with that Naraku left allowing InuYasha to wallow in his own self- loathing as he curled up in a small ball; waiting for someone to end his misery.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air lightly and frowned. He was close; could smell the stench of the bastard as well as the scent of his pup. There was also the scent of salt and despair that fuelled his rage and anger towards the blasted creature known as Naraku.

**Told you so**

His youkai chanted at him causing him to frown; but his youkai was right however all was not lost as his pup hadn't been fully taken. The scent of his brother became stronger and a small hut came into view. Sesshomaru landed elegantly as he made his way into the small dwelling; containing two rooms. The sound of whimpering reached his pointed ears and he strode purposely, however when he reached his target his eyes widened at the sight. There on the floor, curled up into a tight ball was InuYasha; a naked InuYasha surrounded by the fragments. Sesshomaru who had been angry at InuYasha running away from him allowed it to pass as his expression softened; he approached his brother; kneeling down beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. InuYasha flinched at the sudden contact and growled in warning; Sesshomaru remained un-phased by this; took off his coat, scooped him up and held him firmly, protectively against his muscled chest wrapping him up in his coat; allowing InuYasha to cry as they sat in silence. He's come to kill me thought a scarred InuYasha who knew that the person who held him was Sesshomaru. He made an attempt to get away, but like this morning, Sesshomaru's grip was firm and InuYasha hadn't the strength to fight anymore. Sesshomaru lowered his head and nuzzled his neck and licked the hot mark; the mark cooled at his brother's touch; confirming that he truly belonged to him and that there was no going back.

Eventually the crying ceased as InuYasha fell into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru gazed down at him wondering what he would say or do when the boy awoke. He still wanted to be angry but there was a part of him that couldn't; the boy looked so helpless as he lay in his arms and had probably suffered enough; what his brother needed right now was comfort and that is what he would receive. He slowly got up and made his way out of the wretched hut and took off into the night sky; keeping a tight hold onto his brother; hoping that he was brother wouldn't wake up in mid-flight. He didn't want his brother to panic. He soon landed by the front door where Jaken was ready to open the door. Swiftly, Sesshomaru climbed the stairs, his long legs taking three at a time and entered his room; gently laying InuYasha on the bed while he prepared his bath; making it sure that it was nice and hot. He himself undressed and picked up InuYasha and the two inu's got in. Sesshomaru began to wash his brother as well as support his light frame as he allowed the younger to remain asleep. Once he was satisfied that the filth was off InuYasha, he carefully got out carrying his still sleeping brother in his arms. He found a large clean towel; wrapped his brother in and gently lay him down on the bed as he quickly dried himself and got ready for bed before repeating the process on his brother. Once he had completed his task, he got InuYasha into the bed and lay beside him; stroking his playful ears as they flickered. Even Sesshomaru had to admit that his brother's ears were adorable. He leaned forward and whispered softly.

"I promise to protect you; you have my word" he promised before sleep claimed him as well; wrapping his arm protectively around his brother.

The light that filtered through the curtain causing a certain hanyou to stir. He groaned softly and tensed slightly; turning to face the person beside him hoping it wasn't who he thought he was. He slowly opened his eyes and whimpered softly as he recognised who it was. Sesshomaru heard the whimpers of his brother and gazed down as tears began to flow out of his amber eyes.

**Comfort him**

His youkai was now demanding and Sesshomaru gently began to rub his back trying to offer his frightened brother some form of comfort after his ordeal. InuYasha hoped that his brother wasn't going to do this and then kill him, but then that would prove just how unlucky he really was.

"InuYasha I'm here. Talk to me; I am not angry at you" concern was clearly in his voice and InuYasha wiped his eyes as he looked at his brother; wanting to his brother to tell him that Naraku was wrong; that there was more to his life than that.

"What happened little brother?" pushed Sesshomaru. InuYasha gulped not wanting to talk about it, but he needed to know.

"Is…it…true?" he asked so softly that only a demon like Sesshomaru would have been able to hear it. Sesshomaru frowned; surely he didn't tell him that? He thought

"Is what true?" he asked hoping that his brother didn't catch on that he knew exactly what he was going to ask. Fresh tears began to form and he looked away. Sesshomaru lifted his chin so then he could see his usually beautiful face that was currently tear stained.

"What exactly did tell you?" he asked.

"The…reason…I…was…born" he replied between sobs and Sesshomaru sighed; He'd gut that bastard for telling him that. He cupped InuYasha's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"He said I'm only alive to continue our race" he continued slightly calmer. Sesshomaru remained passive not wanting to upset the pup any more than he already was; his emotions were becoming unstable as his body was preparing for his future role as his submissive partner and the bearer of their pup's; in the demon world the act of submission especially for hanyou's was that it showed that they were strong; strong enough to survive the hatred by both demons and humans alike which also would mean that they would be strong enough to be able to protect future offspring should their alpha be unavailable. Sesshomaru sighed not really wanting to have this conversation that was about to happen.

"That is only true to a certain extent. It is necessary for us to mate to continue our race; father has been wise to not approach my mother and have another child that way as there's a risk of her madness being passed on to the pup. Unfortunately our father and I would be unable to produce any offspring due to the fact that we're both very powerful alphas; we do not submit and should not be expected to. Now in order for fathers plan to work, he had to leave you to see if you would be strong enough to survive the trials you were faced with which would prove that would be strong wiled enough for the task ahead. What Naraku didn't tell you is that no matter what, father was never far behind he; he was there and he loved you and your mother dearly. You're the reason why my father keeps an eye over my mother; she'd kill you if she found out about you; but he's there to prevent her from doing so. She's quite content where she is so there's no need to disturb her. I know I've not been brotherly towards you and I admit I put my role in this first before you. I have marked you but that's not enough. Naraku was careless but that works in our favour" Sesshomaru finished for a moment as he gazed fondly at InuYasha who seemed to be taking all this quiet well.

"Naraku could have destroyed my mark if he had taken you fully and marked you himself causing mine to disappear as his would have been the stronger bond, however in his carelessness and cockiness he didn't complete it and just scented you which is easily removed" finished Sesshomaru. The information received slowly sunk in as InuYasha curled into a small ball; wanting to disappear. All of his bravado was gone; well for the time being Sesshomaru hoped to himself; he liked it when his brother was defiant and wilful; it proved his strong character, but now he looked broken and actually pathetic; something that Sesshomaru didn't accept in a relative if he were to publicly announce InuYasha into high society this current behaviour would certainly need to be stopped, however he knew that for the moment, InuYasha needed comfort in order for him to return to the argumentative, strong younger brother that Sesshomaru had come to admire. Just then there was a knock at the door causing Sesshomaru to frown. Sighing he unwrapped his arms from InuYasha and got up; opening the door he looked down and glared at Jaken.

"My lord why are you not ready? I've been waiting for you to give you your breakfast" the toad squeaked out as his master's glare became colder with each word the unfortunate toad spoke.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME EVER. I DECIDE WHEN AND IF I GET UP IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU" roared Sesshomaru as he kicked Jaken quickly out of his sight before he really did kill the toad. He shut the door and breathed in and out a few times; allowing his anger to subside while his youkai was overjoyed.

**Well done that toad had it coming to him**

Once relaxed he turned round and saw his brother watching him; his ears flickering. Sesshomaru smiled and strode over; sitting beside his brother.

"I guess I should say thank you for last night" InuYasha stated as he turned away.

"I suppose you should but then again I should also tell you off for going with Naraku in the first place. I suggest we call it even and move on from this incident as quickly as possible; I will allow you time to recover from your ordeal but I want you to forget it and move forwards; bad things happen but it's how they pick up the pieces afterwards that is important; are you going to let it destroy you or are you only going to become even stronger? That is what I ask" Sesshomaru said before leaving the room; giving InuYasha some space.

Sesshomaru called the school, informing them that InuYasha would be absent for a couple of days and asked that his homework be sent over; making sure that his brother didn't fall behind. He then called an old friend and arranged a meeting for the following morning; wanting to settle an old debt. The day passed slowly as Sesshomaru went from one task to another; trying to keep his mind and body occupied as he tried to keep his thoughts going to his brother; he wanted to give him time to adjust to what he had just discovered; Sesshomaru cursed the vile, wretched cur for spreading his poison of lies to his brother. It had been harsh to find it out the way he had and although the demon lord hated Naraku for telling it the way he had; it was an actual truth that InuYasha was born to help continue their clan. He sighed heavily at the heavy load he carried over his shoulders; he knew that he would have to complete the mating soon to prevent anyone else from taking InuYasha away; but he wouldn't push him; not now; he would allow his brother to make the first move; he deserved that much at least and then once he'd found Naraku, he would slaughter the bastard and offer his entails to InuYasha as an offering to let him know that the bastard wouldn't hurt him again. His head turned at the quiet knock, gliding towards the door; he opened it and gazed at the three humans that stood there. He raised a delicate eyebrow at the two girls and the one boy.

"Hi we're here to see InuYasha and we have his homework" one of the girls said handing the books over.

"My brother isn't up for seeing anyone today. Come back tomorrow" Sesshomaru told them with a commanding tone; tell them not to question him.

"Ok then just say Kagome, Sango and Miroku were here and hope he's better soon" Sesshomaru nodded and shut the door and walked up the stairs and into his room were InuYasha lay quietly. He smiled as his ears twitched.

"Wake up little brother your friends stopped by with your homework" he said as his pup groaned.

"A few more minutes" Sesshomaru pulled the sheets off sharply and watched as InuYasha bolted upright, glaring at him in annoyance at being told to get up. Sesshomaru frowned.

"You've been sleeping all day. It's time to get up" he ordered. InuYasha complied as he stretched; listening to the cracking of joints from lack of use. He then made his way to the bathroom and quickly showered; still feeling dirty from Naraku. He felt tainted by the experience and hoped that the bastard would pay. Getting out of the shower, he dried himself off and left the room; finding a set of clean clothes on the bed. Sesshomaru must of gone into his room to get them. He smiled at the gesture; maybe his brother wasn't all bad after all he thought as he dressed. He left the room; noticing a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Following his nose he entered the kitchen and watched as Sesshomaru cooked. The succulent smell of steak was mouth-watering. Sesshomaru smirked slightly; he'd sensed his brother's hunger and felt the need to give him a treat; he blamed it on the bond that was growing between them that told him to provide and care for his mate and it would only grow stronger once they completed the mating.

"Hey Sess when's the food ready?" he asked as his stomach growled out in hunger. Sesshomaru frowned at the hanyou; disliking the fact that he had shortened his name.

"My name is Sesshomaru and I would advise you not shorten it for the good of your health" he advised his expression hard.

"The food will be ready soon" he continued curtly, remaining calm and composed; a true daiyoukai; something that he was proud of. InuYasha groaned but walked over towards the settee; flopping down.

"Jaken set the table" InuYasha's ears pivoted slightly at the commanding tone of his elder brother. He huffed lowly. No wonder the toad was intimidated by him he thought; he was downright scary. Sesshomaru soon finished cooking and dished the food; giving the plates to Jaken to put on the table. He then strode towards his little brother, giving him a nudge on the shoulder telling him that food was ready. Slowly InuYasha got up sighing as he followed his brother sitting down next to him as the two brothers ate their food peacefully without any tension unlike the other evening with Naraku. Jaken watched the brothers in awe. Although he would hate to admit it even to himself, he couldn't help but think that his Lord had become content at having his brother around and had somewhat changed for the better; not that he would mention this to Sesshomaru Sama in fear of his life. He still disliked the hanyou and still thought him unworthy.

"Is the meat to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked without looking up.

"Um yea it is…thanks" he replied unsure how to react to this new Sesshomaru. He eyed him with suspicion not wanting to trust him especially after recent events. Sesshomaru sensed the uneasiness that revolved around him in a whirlpool. It irked him. He'd seriously gut that bastard when he got his hands on him; it was just a matter of time. He eyed his brother; watching his brother's ears as they wriggled on top of his silver haired head; his claws now itching to run through those locks; claiming the pup as no one else could.

**Possessive much?**

The youkai within was just as eager as he was, however InuYasha would be the one to make the first move; his name would be associated with rape; it was an act beneath him. InuYasha scowled as his brother continued to stare at him; it freaked him out and he hated it.

"Quit staring you ass" the last word spoken snapped Sesshomaru out of his stupor; his eyes becoming more focused.

"I wasn't staring at you specifically just in your direction. Now we have some things to discuss" he stated causing InuYasha to blink in quick succession.

"What business?" he asked giving a confused look causing Sesshomaru to sigh.

"I have marked you however I have not completed the mating, which allowed a being such as Naraku a chance in claiming you themselves. Naraku's flaw was that he didn't do that which is lucky for us, however he has hurt you emotionally. Now as your alpha I could easily over power you and complete it without your consent however in this circumstance I will wait for you. In this you have my word and I honour any promises" Sesshomaru concluded. InuYasha stared in a daze. His whole life was being flipped upside down with everyone pulling at him from all sides choosing his path; expecting him to obey like a puppy who willing obeyed because they didn't know better; his whole life had been to full fill someone else's expectations and he was supposed to just go along with it. Anger swelled within; wanting to be unleashed and directed at the one closet to him; his brother Sesshomaru.

"NO" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped to his feet and rushing to his room; slamming the door behind him. Before Jaken made his usual rant about his brother's behaviour, Sesshomaru silenced him with one hard cold glare that shut the toad up. Sighing heavily, he made his way up the stair case and headed towards his brothers room where he became unsettled upon hearing the whimpering coming from his brothers room and he couldn't blame him; not really; the pup had become overwhelmed with everything happening so fast and in a direction that he had no control of. When his father had made his decision to father another child, Sesshomaru had been somewhat against the idea. He had understood his reason and if he had been in his father's place; he would have made the same choice however they had not considered how their actions would affect the pup that was only created to continue their race. After a few moments the whimpering ceased as the pup settled down to sleep; with Sesshomaru retreating to his own room that still held the scent of his brother.

_It was dark as the frightened pup ran the endless road. InuYasha continued on; increasing his speed as a chuckle was heard from behind_ _his; it grew louder and closer whereas InuYasha didn't get any further away. He suddenly tripped and fell; landing hard on the cold stone floor._

"_Well my little hanyou you've nowhere to run and nowhere to hide" the voice taunted and InuYasha found himself face to face with the most loathe some creature that had ever come into existence._

"_Fuck off Naraku" he shouted causing the other to chuckle before he was back handed sharply. Naraku laughed as he ripped his clothes off in pieces. InuYasha tried to escape however he found himself bound as he continued to struggle; till he felt Naraku's thick organ as it penetrated him. InuYasha screamed violently whilst Naraku laughed. Tears poured out of the pup's eyes as Naraku disappeared and in his place stood Sesshomaru; towering above him._

"_You filthy half breed; unworthy of our father's blood. You are a disgrace" he spoke coldly as InuYasha curled up into a ball; his ears flat against his head as the old taunts echoed loudly._

"_Filthy half-breed"_

"_Bastard"_

"_Weak"_

"_Worthless"_

_Those words continued to whirl inside his head before he suddenly snapped._

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS" he shouted as he bolted upright; the nightmare still fresh in his mind. His chest heaved rapidly; curling himself up as he began to rock back and forth in an attempt to calm himself down. Once calm, he walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. The mark on his neck pulsed and looked hot and angry. He sighed and plucked up the courage to seek his brother's help however he lost his nerve and found himself just standing there. After a long moment InuYasha turned to go back to his room when his brother's door opened to reveal a newly woken Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" he asked. InuYasha looked away ashamed of himself at allowing the nightmare to have affected him like this. He felt Sesshomaru's continuous gaze and his mark tingled. Sesshomaru moved forwards and pulled InuYasha into his arms; embracing him; fully aware of why his brother was here. Sure enough he soon could smell his brother's salty tears. He began to rub his younger brothers back in an effort to soothe him.

"It's ok InuYasha. I'm here for you" he spoke softly before placing gentle kisses on the pulsing mark; using his growing connection with his brother through the mark to give him comfort; something that only a mate was able to do. InuYasha soon settled and allowed Sesshomaru to scoop him up in his arms before carrying him into his room. He settled InuYasha in his bed and sighed before getting in beside him; scooping the pup's body close to him; holding him in his arms.

Inu no Tashio sighed as he approached the opening of the cave; her cave. He hadn't seen her for a while, maybe too long. There was a small part of him that hoped his first mate would overcome the madness that had consumed her however he could still sense her mental instability. He watched over as she slept in her true form and felt the need to talk to her once more; but it was late and he needed his strength. He remained there for a short time before leaving, unaware that she had been awake the entire time. The large dog turned towards the cave's entrance and smiled at the familiar scent of her mate; feeling comforted by his presence. Her years in confinement had given her some peace of mind and although she would always have a bit of her madness within her; she was much better and hoped to be reunited with her family that she had longed to be with. With that last thought she closed her eyes and slept once more.

Authors Note – Well there you have it. I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and I am planning on InuYasha to expand his talents artistically at some point and Kouga will appear soon. He has a part in this story. Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used

AU

Demon speaking – bold

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Seven

Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou's chest rose and fell in steady rhythm as he slept. He sighed to himself before exiting the room; heading downstairs where the toad was already making his morning coffee. The toad bowed as he entered; Sesshomaru ignored him.

"I expect you to serve InuYasha as you would me today. If I hear otherwise there will be consequences for any word or action done against him. Am I clear?" he ordered narrowing at the whimpering toad who wouldn't dare to defy him, especially when he was standing so close. The toad nodded in reply. Satisfied with the response, Sesshomaru left for work knowing the amount of work that awaited him after his unscheduled day of absence. He arrived in his office; frowning at the pile of paperwork already waiting him. He sighed as he began signing and reviewing the documents when his assistant informed him of the arrival of an old and trusted ally; the wolf demon prince of the north…Kouga. Sesshomaru smirked at the familiar scent of the wolf. Like most demons; Kouga hadn't changed physically appearing roughly in his late teens since he had reached his maturity a couple of centuries ago however he did dress like a modern man; his long ebony hair bound into a ponytail on top of his head. Kouga gave him a curt dip of his head in respect and was surprised when Sesshomaru mimicked the gesture.

**He's up to something**

Kouga listened to his youkai's warning; feeling slightly uneasy himself. He had known his friend for far too long not to be able to sense when the daiyoukai was or wasn't up to something however the was a few things he could count on and that was his honour, loyalty and his ability to remember every little detail; even when the other had forgotten. He gulped lightly which amused Sesshomaru. He beckoned the wolf closer; narrowing his amber eyes at him. Although an alpha himself; Kouga respected his friend and willingly submitted finding it easier and safer that way. His friend who kept most of his emotions locked up was also quick to temper if you pressed the wrong buttons of course and he was lethal when angered. Kouga sat down opposite Sesshomaru and waited for his friend to speak.

"Kouga I'm going to call in on your debt to me from that incident a couple of centuries ago involving one of your own cubs. Do you remember?" he asked in his smooth clear voice. Kouga gulped; remembering the incident clearly. Ayame hadn't been too pleased with him and he'd been forced to sleep away from her for quite a while. One thing he'd learned from that incident was that never let your mate find out; it wasn't a good idea. He hung his head low; ashamed of the memory. Sesshomaru smirked at the misery rolling from the usually proud wolf in waves.

"Yeah I remember. So what do you want me to do?" he asked finally looking up. Sesshomaru gracefully got up and stood facing the windows; turning his back on his friend.

"As you know the inu's are very rare; in fact there are only three of us including myself; so my father mated with a human woman who gave birth to a hanyou; my half- brother InuYasha. Now I have marked him as my father had planned to increase continue our noble lineage. Unfortunately, the mating isn't complete and he was taken by the hanyou Naraku who tried to take him for himself. Fortunately for us he didn't complete it either and I successfully managed to retrieve him partly due to the tracking chip I placed in him without his knowledge and also due to my mark. Now I've allowed InuYasha the right to choose when the mating is completed due to his experience and discoveries he had through Naraku therefore I want you to look out for him when I can't be there. I've already done the necessary paperwork involved and you start tomorrow. Here's all the details" Sesshomaru turned round as he finished talking; raising an eyebrow at the wolfs amused expression. Kouga himself couldn't believe his friend had made a mistake; in all the years he'd known him; he'd never seen Sesshomaru make a single mistake.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that you made a serious mistake wait till I tell the others that even the great Sesshomaru gets things wrong" he said out loud; making a foolish mistake of his own. Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga by the throat; holding him in mid-air. SHIT Kouga thought.

**You're in for it now**

His youkai agreed. Kouga attempted to get free cursing his own big mouth. Sesshomaru was livid. No one made fun of him without there being dire consequences.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME WOLF IF ANYTHING I HAVE TOLD YOU LEAVES THIS ROOM I SWEAR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE" Sesshomaru warned something he rarely did. Kouga nodded and landed hard on the floors and he gently rubbed his sore neck. He slowly got to his feet and bowed lowly before taking the envelope and exiting the room; leaving Sesshomaru alone to finish his work.

InuYasha sighed completely bored out of his mind. His day seemed endless and teasing Jaken had only kept him entertained for a short time and he was running out of paper to draw on. He sighed once more. He'd go to school tomorrow; he'd had enough of feeling sorry for himself. He quietly got his nearly finished complete sketch pad and began drawing an idea he had that he wanted to be able to paint. He pulled an old photo out of his jean's back pocket and stared at the picture and smiled warmly. It was one of the few pictures he had with his mother as camera's were expensive and unimportant however Kaede had managed to get a cheap one during Christmas one year when he was about 6. InuYasha hadn't been keen on the idea as flashes and bright lights hurt his eyes; but one look at his mother's face had changed his mind and the picture was of him and his mother together; he wanted this to be a present for Kaede who he loved dearly and wanted to visit her again soon. He was about half way through the drawing when he heard a knock at the door; rushing down the stairs and opened the door before Jaken had managed to even blink and smiled at his friends standing there.

"Hey there we came over yesterday but your brother told us to come over today so here were are" Kagome said warmly giving her friend a hug which Miroku and Sango copied making InuYasha gasp in his surprise; he was truly happy now with his new life. They stood there for a short while before InuYasha allowed them in; Jaken made a fuss about having them in muttering that their stench was unbearable; InuYasha who was sick and tired of the toad and growled as he grabbed the struggling toad and tossed him over his shoulder causing Kagome to gasp in shock. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders not caring.

"It's not going to kill him and besides he's been bugging me all day." Walking passed the fallen toad and showed his friends up to his room where they made themselves comfortable, hoping to find out why their friend had been absent. Silence filled the large room; tension rose making InuYasha agitated and nervous.

"So…how have you been?" Miroku asked breaking the awkward silence. InuYasha just shrugged not wanting to tell them the reason. Sango sighed. Something didn't seem right with her hanyou friend; she watched him with concern in her eyes as his cute ears remained low on his head; clearly something was wrong. Sometime since Friday something bad had happened to him; something that he was ashamed of. She turned to Kagome who nodded getting the same feeling.

"How was Friday night?" Kagome asked keeping her soft brown eyes on him.

"Pointless and boring" was all he said wishing his brother hadn't made him go in the first place then maybe the incident with Naraku may not have happened. Suddenly flashes of the past few days hit him; wrapping his arms around himself he sunk to the floor and began to rock back and forth. The three humans watched their tormented friend with concern and began to approach. The various thoughts and feeling's overwhelmed InuYasha and the moment he felt someone touch his shoulder he exploded; he growled as he jumped to his feet. Kagome jumped back in surprise and gasped as InuYasha's eyes flared blood red as he growled loudly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" he roared. His friends jumped back in shock. They had never seen their friend act like this before and they were concerned. InuYasha could feel his youkai increase; fuelled with the hatred he had stored over the years also including the recent events. Miroku pulled the girls behind him and stared at his hanyou friend.

"Calm down InuYasha and tell us what's wrong?" Miroku asked. InuYasha took no notice as he continued to snarl and growl.

"GET OUT" he continued as he prepared to launch an attack when out of nowhere he was pushed to the ground; his youkai ebbed as it submitted to more powerful being on top of him. He sniffed the air lightly not recognising the one on top of him. He felt the raw power he had and he began to whimper. The three friends watched as the man gazed up at them; blue stripes lined across his cheeks. Inu no Tashio sighed in relief; glad that he'd prevented his youngest attack his friends. One of the girls approached with concern in her eyes as she looked at the still hanyou.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked. Inu no Tashio nodded; he's son's eyes had returned to their golden colour to his relief.

"He's going to be fine. I would go if I were you" he advised. The humans nodded in agreement and quickly left. Inu no Tashio continued to watch over his youngest before holding him in his strong muscular arms as he carried him to the bed where he gently lowered him down; he left the room and made himself a cup of coffee as he waited for his eldest to return. The toad who served Sesshomaru just annoyed him and so Jaken was ignored; leaving the toad feeling unwanted and he was annoyed with himself for not being seen as worthy to serve he's lords powerful father.

InuYasha stirred and slowly sat up on the bed. His head was killing him; he slowly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was finished he left his room and slowly walked downstairs. Inu no Tashio sighed as he sensed his youngest son's presence. He had been dreading this encounter for some time and the great daiyoukai was nervous for the first time in his life he was afraid and to be honest he knew he deserved it. InuYasha gazed at the unfamiliar stranger however there was an underlining sense that was also strangely familiar. His silver hair was long and bound in a high ponytail on top of his head. InuYasha sensed the man's power and his ears drooped. The man turned and they both stared at each other. Blue jagged stripes lined his cheeks similar to Sesshomaru's magenta stripes. Silence filled the room and was broken after a pregnant moment.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked as he plucked the courage to speak to the stranger. Inu no Tashio remained silent wondering what to say; not wanting to say the wrong thing. He sighed heavily and gazed at his young son fully for the first time in years.

"I am your father" he stated simply narrowing his amber eyes at him. InuYasha blinked in disbelief. He had never known his father except in the tales his mother had told him. Slowly his eyes narrowed at the man who had apparently sired him. He was speechless. Inu no Tashio slowly approached him.

"I am your father InuYasha" he said again this time saying his name; a name that he himself had given him. The sound of his name brought InuYasha out of his stupor and he began to growl lowly. Inu no Tashio reached out to him; wanting to hold his son however InuYasha had no inclination to cooperate with his so called father as he jumped backwards; he glared darkly at the man and what angered him even more was that he didn't seem at all phased by it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME BASTARD" InuYasha growled out loudly; allowing his own youkai level's to rise; challenging his father. Inu no Tashio smirked wickedly; feeling his own youkai rise accepting his son's challenge. He crouched low narrowing his sharp eyes; InuYasha mimicked the action and the two began to circle; neither of them wanting to make the first move. The atmosphere was tense and InuYasha leaped forward to attack his opponent. Inu no Tashio smirked in anticipation; he hadn't had a fight in years. Using his lighting speed he dodged the attack effortlessly however he purposely left his foot out which caused InuYasha to trip and sent him flying. Inu no Tashio chuckled as he sent his son flying across the room. InuYasha regained his balance and spun round on his foot and charged again. Inu no Tashio shook his head as he dodged the attack once more.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me or even to be worth the effort" Inu no Tashio stated causing InuYasha to growl in response. Inu no Tashio made a tut sound in disproval however the pup was still young and this was all a learning experience. Now it was his turn to attack and before InuYasha could even blink he was launched across the room. A loud smash was heard as one of Sesshomaru's priceless antiques fell to the floor; shattering into a million pieces. Jaken began screeching.

"THAT WAS A GIFT TO MY PRECIOUS LORD SESSHOMARU FROM ME. IT WAS A ONE OF A KIND" Jaken bellowed however he was ignored. Slowly InuYasha got to feet; blood dribbled down his cheek. He glared at his opponent.

"You have much to learn young one" stated Inu no Tashio. InuYasha scowled not wanting to openly admit that his so called father was right; he'd fought and won against humans but against this man and his brother he was no match. He was tiring however his opponent was nowhere near it, however he had his pride and charged head on once more; his eyes on his opponent who yawned as his son repeated his attack. InuYasha grinned and changed tactics. Before Inu no Tashio could dodge, InuYasha dropped low and swung his right leg out; Inu no Tashio fell to the floor but saved himself at the last minute as he flipped backwards; he landed softly in a crouching position. He grinned. He got to his feet however was once again knocked down as InuYasha came out of nowhere punching him hard in the face. Inu no Tashio managed to prevent another antique breaking as he dragged his feet along the ground.

"This is more like it" he said encouraging InuYasha to attack. InuYasha responded. Unfortunately Inu no Tashio was ready; he dodged the attack and leapt behind his son and knocked him to the floor. InuYasha snarled and wiggled as he attempted to get free, however his father was too heavy. Inu no Tashio smirked.

"Do you yield?" he asked already knowing how his son may respond.

"Screw you asshole" at that Inu no Tashio smirked wickedly and decided to add fuel to his son's anger.

"No thanks son I'll leave that to your brother but thanks for the offer" he teased. InuYasha ceased struggling causing a curious Inu no Tashio to lighten his weight which proved to be his downfall as InuYasha took the opportunity to shake the weight off his back. Once free, he rushed up to the sanctuary of his room; slamming the door behind him. Inu no Tashio chuckled to himself at his son's antics and began clearing up the mess he had caused; hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't miss the broken antique. Meanwhile Jaken sat in the corner still rambling that he'd bought the antique as a gift and rocking back and forth.

Sesshomaru checked his watch and sighed heavily. He wondered how his brother was. He pulled up into his driveway and got out locking his car behind him. His day hadn't gone as planned as meetings had been postponed or began late; it also didn't help that he was concerned for his little brother. Not that he would openly admit it. He opened the door and frowned at the sight. His usual tidy home looked like a tornado had struck it and he soon noticed one of his antiques had been broken; although he recalled it had been a present from Jaken and had only kept it to stop him whining that he'd saved up to get it especially for him. He sighed as he spotted his father sitting on the settee and wondered what had occurred during the day; noticing his brother's absence.

"Father what are you doing here?" he asked looking at his father directly. Most would never look the great demon lord in the eye however Sesshomaru wasn't most others; he was a proud daiyoukai in his own right and would never lower his gaze to anyone; not even his father. Inu no Tashio turned to meet his son's gaze.

"There was a slight issue concerning InuYasha and I had no choice but to intervene and unfortunately there was also a misunderstanding between us and he's been in his room ever since" responded Inu no Tashio.

"I must say though he wasn't too bad a fighter just needs training" he continued although Sesshomaru wasn't too keen on the idea of fighting inside his home however he'd let it slide this once as long as it didn't happen again. His father then explained what had happened that afternoon; Sesshomaru listened quietly, thankful that his father had prevented anything from occurring.

"I must go but I'll be in touch soon" and with that he left leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts wishing he'd been there to witness the fight. Oh well maybe next time he thought to himself. He slowly climbed the stairs and made his way to his brother's room. Without knocking he opened the door and entered the room startling his little brother who had been busy sketching to even notice his brother's sudden appearance. He quickly put his pad away and glared at the intruder; this was the one place he had where he could have some privacy.

"GET OUT" he snarled. Sesshomaru took no notice.

"This is my home and I'll do what I want" he replied as he grabbed the hanyou roughly; flinging him over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the room while InuYasha was struggling to free himself to no avail. Sesshomaru's grip was firm. Once downstairs he walked straight to the living room and dropped his brother. Once free, InuYasha made the mistake of attempting to make an escape however as fast as lightening he found himself pinned underneath his brother; his ears drooped lowly as his brother snarled above him; his eyes flashing red. InuYasha let out a whimper but then something inside him snapped like it had that very afternoon. He ceased whimpering and allowed himself time to think and then out of nowhere he heard it; a voice inside his head.

**Fight him. Make him suffer for what has happened. He's involved.**

The voice encouraged and InuYasha listened and a small smirk appeared. Sesshomaru took notice of the smirk and began to feel the flow of youkai that now gathering around InuYasha. Blue stripes flashed on his cheeks and InuYasha began to chuckle and out of nowhere he lifted his feet onto his brother's chest and pushed with all his strength and launched Sesshomaru across the room. Regaining his balance, Sesshomaru back flipped gracefully and landed low and ready in a defensive position. He glanced at his half-brother as his eyes became blood red. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as InuYasha grinned wickedly before he disappeared in a flash. Sesshomaru scanned the room but was sent flying to the right as InuYasha attacked. Sesshomaru composed himself and managed to block the next attack.

**He's allowing his youkai to control him. Make him submit.**

His youkai advised. That's easier said than done Sesshomaru thought to himself. InuYasha attacked again, this time his fist connected to his stomach. Unfortunately his stomach was pure muscle and caused InuYasha to yelp in pain. Using this to his advantage, Sesshomaru tackled him to the floor; he roughly pushed the hanyou's head to the side to reveal the mating mark and sank his elongated fangs harshly into the mark. InuYasha's demon continued to struggle however Sesshomaru remained firm; using his unlimited strength against his brother. Slowly but surely InuYasha's youkai submitted and his eyes returned to amber and all was quiet. Gently, Sesshomaru removed his fangs and licked the area to help the healing. He slowly got of his brother who remained where he was; panting heavily. He tentatively touched his neck and winced. Did his brother have to be so rough? He asked himself and he slowly sat up as he glared at his brothers back. The rest of the evening was uneventful and once again InuYasha found himself sleeping in his brother's room with his arm wrapped around his small waist in a protective manner.

Morning came too soon for the grumpy hanyou who was woken up roughly by his pain in the arse brother. He grumbled however he complied and was soon downstairs where Jaken was already busy making breakfast. Jaken was still angry at the hanyou for breaking his present and believed that the hanyou had caused the fight purposely to cause damage; not that anyone truly cared well apart from Jaken. InuYasha ate his breakfast as quickly as he could and took off towards school wanting to talk to his friends and apologise for what had occurred the previous afternoon. He hoped they would forgive him. Once he reached the school, he scanned the area and once he saw them he approached them slowly. Miroku glanced at his approaching friend and smiled warmly, he had understood that InuYasha had lost control over his demon side; the part of him that protected him when his demon felt that InuYasha's life was in danger. Something must terrible must of happened to his friend recently for InuYasha to allow that to happen and hopefully his friend would open up to them enough to disclose that information, however he had a feeling that was unlikely to happen.

"How are you InuYasha?" he asked. Slowly InuYasha glanced at his lecherous friend who had slightly turned his gaze to Sango's arse as his fingers twitched in anticipation of how it would feel in his hand. Sango who was well aware of his behaviour gave him a sharp slap to his face and glared angrily at him.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF" she roared at him causing him to shrink back slightly. InuYasha sighed knowing that if they turned their backs on him he would miss this and would feel worse than before as he now knew what it was like to have friends and acceptance.

"I'm ok now. I just wanted to apologise for what happened yesterday I just snapped and I shouldn't of. I'm sorry" he said truly hating himself for what could have happened. The three of them looked at each other and nodded and before InuYasha could react, they pulled him into a group hug.

"We understand InuYasha, you don't need to explain to us and lets just move on" Kagome assured him with Sango and Miroku agreeing and with that the four of them headed for their first class unaware of what was going to occur that very day.

The principle Takemaru Setsuna gazed at the Wolf demon King and sighed. He'd been made aware of the reasons why he'd had to allow the demon entrance into his academy and was willing to work with the wolf and of course Lord Sesshomaru.

"Here's your schedule and I want you to use digression when fulfilling your role and understand that humans are around and will be vulnerable to your strength" he warned gazing eye to eye with the wolf. The wolf got up, keeping his gaze with the man.

"You have my word as King of the wolf demons, I Kouga will make sure that no harm shall come to the humans while I am doing my duty" Kouga vowed and with that walked out of the room to begin his job.

Authors Note – That's chapter seven finished. Sorry it's taken so long but I've had work issues. Kouga is now in the story and how will InuYasha react? Hope you enjoy this instalment as much as I have.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used or make money from them

Warning – Rape scene

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Eight

InuYasha sat in the classroom and quietly began to sniff the air. There was a strange yet slightly familiar scent that hung in the air and it was heading in his direction. There was a knock at the door which the teacher opened and a boy with long black hair bound in a high ponytail entered. InuYasha glared not really liking the new comer; he sensed power radiating from him which made him uneasy. His ears twitched at the sighs the girls were making and the whispers he heard.

"Class I'd like to introduce our guest who will be joining our academy for the unforeseeable future" the teacher said as she smiled warmly. The boy nodded and turned his gaze and attention to the hanyou at the back. He must be the one, a bloody mutt, what was he thinking? thought Kouga to himself.

"Hello my name is Kouga King of the Wolf demons. I am here simply to observe and will not intrude on your studies just forget I'm here" he said giving them a heart-warming smile, making the girls sigh. Personally InuYasha wanted to barf. Who the hell did this guy think he was? To InuYasha he was just another arrogant full blooded demon that thought he was better than everyone else. Kouga smirked as he felt the half-breeds anger and walked slowly towards the spare seat at the back; making sure he passed the hanyou, gazing at him intently as he looked him up and down taking pleasure in the fact that he unnerved the pup which in truth he was. Class then began and InuYasha tried to concentrate however he found he couldn't; he could feel someone watching him and it gave him the creeps; it crept him out so much that as soon as the bell rang when class was over he bolted out of the room towards his next class. Unfortunately his morning didn't go well as the wolf was in every class and by lunch he was beginning to get paranoid. His friends watched him with concern wondering what it was about the wolf that freaked him out however the feeling of someone watching him never left him even as he was walking home. He rushed inside already knowing that another person that annoyed him was waiting. He glared at his so called father's form who was sitting watching the television. InuYasha tried sneaking upstairs however Jaken ruined by his screeching.

"Don't go anywhere your filthy hanyou your honourable father is here and the least you can do is spend time with him" InuYasha raised an eyebrow at him and picked up the toad by the scruff of his neck and growled deeply.

"I'm not in the mood for dealing with anyone right now and for the last time…HE…IS…NOT….MY….FATHER" with that he flung the toad across the room with a loud thud which made Inu no Tashio aware of his youngest son's presence. He turned round and gazed at his son. Inu no Tashio moved fluidly and quickly as he successfully blocked InuYasha from escape. InuYasha growled.

"I just want to talk to you son" he said moving closer wanting to hold his son in his arms like he had done on the night he was born. InuYasha was having none of it. This man was nothing to him; he'd abandoned his young family to a life of abuse when he could have prevented it and he had the audacity to come now after 60 years wanting him to accept him as his father and welcome him; he was still getting used to having an older brother who was also to become his mate and he couldn't deal with it. He roared loudly and punched the elder demon squarely in the jaw. He continued his assault throwing punch after punch. The scent of blood filed the air but InuYasha continued. Jaken who had recovered was now on the phone calling his Lord to come and protect his most loyal servant. Inu no Tashio pushed InuYasha off him however InuYasha attacked again; remembering what had happened in his previous fight with this man and he used his anger and hatred he held towards this man and before his opponent could dodge, InuYasha changed direction and managed to get behind him.

**Make him bleed. Cause him pain. Sink your fangs into his neck. Steal his power.**

Listening to his youkai, InuYasha ripped the shirt to expose the man's neck and roughly sank his fangs into his neck; instantly he felt the power of the full demon's blood. Inu no Tashio growled and elbowed his son in his side however InuYasha bit deeper wanting more and more. Inu no Tashio was getting frustrated and desperate as he tried to get his son off him without causing too much damage. He grabbed hold of him and managed to flip him over, removing his son's fangs from his neck in the process.

"Son just calm down and we can talk" Inu no Tashio tried to reason luckily his son had unleashed his demon, however InuYasha was stubborn that was one thing he's realised about him.

"FOR…THE…LAST…TIME….I…AM….NOT….YOUR…SON" he roared at the top of his lungs. Bravely Inu no Tashio approached his son not caring that blood was pouring out of his neck; he wanted to make things right and he knew it would not be easy but he was determined. He reached out but received another swift punch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT" he growled out. Inu no Tashio responded with a growl of his own. He could be stubborn too.

"I AM YOUR FATHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" he replied. InuYasha glared coldly.

"No you're not. A father does not abandon his family. A father does not wait 60 years to get to know his son. A father does not have a son for the reasons you did. You expect me to welcome you into my life and be a happy family and do what you want me to do. I may have been marked by the arsehole of a big brother I have but I can choose not to complete it. I refuse to be used like that and I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOUR SCHEME'S" he shouted the last part and pushed passed his father only to walk into a very annoyed Sesshomaru who was not impressed to have been interrupted during a very important meeting in order to deal with his childish half-brother. Jaken squealed in delight however he was grabbed by Sesshomaru and flung across the room as he was just as annoyed at the toad. InuYasha stepped backwards feeling power radiating from the demon.

**Use you're new found power. He used you. Make him pay.**

He smirked and chuckled lightly and allowed his own power to rise. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Smart pup he thought to himself. He watched his brother closely and managed to dodge one punch however missed the kick to his most vulnerable area. He collapsed in pain on contact and InuYasha rushed out of the front door. There was a pregnant silence as Sesshomaru turned and gazed at his father who was already healed from his injuries but was still slightly weak due to the amount of blood lost.

"Do I even need to ask what happened?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He has a lot of supressed anger and I suppose he has every right. I wasn't there for him and it's going to be a long time if ever for him to accept me" Inu no Tashio explained. Sesshomaru growled lowly not liking the hanyou's behaviour towards their honourable sire.

"He's being a disrespectful pup who should be grateful that you allowed him to live. Most demons kill any half-breeds even in this day and age" Sesshomaru stated with conviction as he eyed the man who had raised him and made him into the daiyoukai that he was today. His father sighed knowing that is eldest had been raised in a different time to his youngest and was quiet opinionated in his beliefs and his behaviour. Sesshomaru was a product of his time and a true heir for him and he couldn't be prouder.

"Be that as it may however I do understand and I don't want to force things" replied Inu no Tashio.

"I just hope I've not left it too late" he continued as a small tear rolled down his cheek. If it was then that meant he'd failed and failure amongst demons was unacceptable.

InuYasha smiled warmly as Kagome's mother brought in some fresh sheets. Once he'd calmed down, he'd made his way to Kagome's; wanting someone to talk to which had led to him staying for dinner and then staying over.

"Thanks for letting me stay I do appreciate it" he said thankfully that Kagome had a lovely mother just like his own. She smiled back at him.

"Don't worry. You've been through a lot and your always welcome here" she said as she tenderly stroked his twitching ears; something that he only allowed a select few to do.

"Now if you need anything just ask" and with that she walked out of the room and InuYasha sorted out his temporary bed. He knew that he couldn't stay here forever however he couldn't face his brother or the man who called himself his father. No he just couldn't. In truth he just wanted to run away from this place and return to Kaede's; life although harsh had been simpler and he missed it. He sighed heavily as he wished he had a normal life instead of his own messed up one; he wanted a normal family like Kagome had.

KNOCK

The loud knock made the hanyou jump slightly and he turned to see Kagome standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked smiling at him. InuYasha shrugged.

"It's your house I suppose you can do what you want" he replied. Kagome entered and sat beside her depressed friend.

"You want to talk about it?" InuYasha remained silent for a moment taking a couple of deep breaths before answering; he needed to talk to someone and Kagome was the closest person available who had never wronged him.

"My whole life has been turned upside down in such a short time. First my mother dies and I find out I have an older brother; then I'm forced to move in with him otherwise the only other person who ever cared about me would lose her home; then I find he's an absolute bastard and treats me with contempt; he drags me along to meet this guy with no intention of doing any sort of business with; I almost get molested by the creep; then after an argument I leave and got kidnapped by the same creep and he molests me and then leaves; I get saved by my asshole brother who has a complete personality transplant and looks after me; don't forget that I almost hurt you and the others and I also meet the man who sired me who wants me to accept him after leaving me and my mother and after all that I just lost it. Another thing is that I'm marked as Sesshomaru's mate although it needs to be completed but it turns out that's the only reason I was born so then more inu's are born" he explained as he revealed the almost complete mating mark on his neck. Kagome softened her gaze realising that her friend was opening up more and showing her how vulnerable he truly was. In demon terms InuYasha was still very much a child to them and therefore at the bottom of the pack and according to pack law was expected to obey his elders without question, however considering what InuYasha had gone through she finally understood him.

"You've gone through so much no wonder you act the way you however running away isn't going to solve your problems and the longer you leave it the harder it'll be" advised Kagome and with that left the confused and miserable hanyou to his thoughts. He sat in silence before crying himself to sleep.

The next few days InuYasha stayed with Kagome and her family and although they made him feel welcome and as much part of their family as they could he couldn't help but feel like an outsider however as Kagome had said he was finding it hard to go back. Kouga had managed to integrate himself with Kagome and the others while InuYasha just tried to ignore him and his comments. They were sitting during lunch with InuYasha sketching quietly when the wolf appeared.

"Hey guys and mutt" he said. InuYasha growled at the mutt part. He was expected to respect his elders but how was he supposed to learn to respect them if they wouldn't do the same for him. Sure he was the youngest but still it wasn't right.

"Mutt I've got a message from your brother Lord Sesshomaru that if you don't return home today there'll be serious consequences" at that InuYasha jumped to his feet and bared his fangs at the wolf. How the hell did he know his brother? He thought to himself.

"How do you know I live with my brother?" he asked through his fangs. Kouga smirked milking this for all he could.

"Well let's just say I've known him for years and I'm returning a favour since it seems he doesn't believe you can protect yourself so I've been summoned to make sure there isn't a repeat of what happened a few days ago. He is a true demon lord who is possessive over what they believe to be theirs. I'm here till he says otherwise." Kouga stated in a matter of fact tone that angered InuYasha. He let his youkai rise slightly furious at what Sesshomaru had done and he was going to give him a piece of his mind and before anyone could stop him he rushed out in search for his elder brother. Kagome watched as her friend left and turned to see that Miroku and Sango were thinking the same thing. They just hoped that InuYasha would be alright.

Sesshomaru sat in his office signing a few documents as well as contemplating a certain hanyou that refused to leave his thoughts. The hanyou in question was his little brother and mate who done a disappearing act after being disrespectful towards the father; even if their father was allowing to let it slide, Sesshomaru was not. He refused to have a disrespectful mate and would treat the situation accordingly once he'd got his hands on the pup. He smirked slightly as he caught the scent of the hanyou coming this way and sure enough the hanyou burst through the doors with Sesshomaru's personal assistant close behind.

"I'm sorry sir but he just rushed passed" she said apologetically.

"It's alright I'll sort this out. Make sure no one disturbs me" he commanded. She bowed slightly before leaving the room. Sesshomaru sighed heavily before dealing with the pup.

"So you've decided to stop running and hiding you ungrateful pup" he stated keeping his voice level wanting to keep his private life from his employees as that's how rumours within businesses started and he refused to give his employee's anything that could be used against him.

"I don't need a protector especially from a wolf. I can take care of myself" InuYasha proclaimed remaining to glare at his asshole brother who chuckled slightly amused at the hanyou.

"It would appear otherwise as from my point of view someone whether demon, human or hanyou would have been able to get away from a person like Naraku however you allowed yourself to be taken by him. Another thing is that in a fight you have no control over your youkai which allows it to take control, therefore you need proper instruction and till I am satisfied you can protect yourself the wolf or myself will indeed by there and there is nothing you can do about it. My word is law and the sooner you understand that the better your life will be. Now you should be at school so I'd get back there now" Sesshomaru ordered however InuYasha refused and began to openly defy his elder asshole brother.

"NO" he shouted simply. Sesshomaru growled deep at the hanyou allowing his power to rise. The pup was being foolish however he admired him for it albeit slightly.

"You dare to challenge me your alpha" he asked angrily as he stared at the pup.

"Too right I am" he said simply bating the elder demon. A smirk appeared on his face as his fingers glowed a light green colour and before InuYasha knew it a light whip had form and was released. InuYasha tried to dodge however it wrapped round his wrist. He felt himself being pulled closer and closer to his brother and attempted to escape its hold. Once within range, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of him harshly and pinned him to the desk. InuYasha struggled sending everything on top all over however Sesshomaru wouldn't budge. His eyes flared red as his youkai became excited at the hanyou's desperate struggles.

**TAKE HIM**

He heard his impatient youkai command and as he gave in to his youkai he pulled InuYasha's trousers down roughly so he was bared to him causing the hanyou to whimper slightly. No this can't be happening InuYasha thought to himself however the cold realisation hit him hard when he noticed that Sesshomaru was now bared to him. Sesshomaru flipped InuYasha onto his stomach baring his soft round ass to him; ignoring his brothers cries and without a care he shoved himself into his brother's tight orifice. InuYasha screamed loudly however Sesshomaru was in complete bliss as his brothers tight walls massaged his manhood to perfection. Slowly he began to move in and out and he lowered his head and sank his fangs into the mating mark as he claimed his mate. InuYasha whimpered softly. He'd never believed his brother would of done this to him; not once. He believed that Naraku was capable of such things but not his brother and now he was stuck with him. Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs and bit his wrist. He then placed his bleeding wrist over the mating mark; binding his brother completely to him. Now no one would be able to take his hanyou from him and even his own father would be able to interfere. By pack law, Sesshomaru was in complete control and if the pup wanted to remain to spend time with his friends then he would have to learn obedience otherwise Sesshomaru would lock him away. He untangled himself and allowed his hanyou to slide to floor as he began to sort himself out. InuYasha remained there unable to truly believe in what had just happened. With a shaky hand he tentatively touched the painful mark on his neck only to wince at the heat of it and soon he found his brother at his side once more. Sesshomaru's youkai was now satisfied with itself, leaving the usually calm daiyoukai to deal with the aftermath. He'd been aware of what was happening however his youkai had been frustrated that the hanyou had been there and even he himself had liked his brother sharing his bed that once angered even slightly he'd given his youkai control which often had consequences for him. He wrapped his arms around his whimpering mate feeling him flinch at the contact however he continued to hold him close, trying to give him comfort. They sat in silence till InuYasha found the courage to talk.

"You…promised" he said simply as Sesshomaru understood. Indeed he'd promised to allow InuYasha to decide when their mating would be completed due to what had happened concerning Naraku.

"I regret what has occurred this afternoon little brother. You don't know how much I've been worried about you over the past few days as has my youkai. I hope you'll come to forgive me" he stated wanting to comfort his brother. He had come to like having his brother around and had truly missed him when he'd gone missing and now he may of ruined any chances of redemption however InuYasha was stuck with him. He was still a pup in many ways and although his first heat was probably still a good few decades away; Sesshomaru knew that he would have to work hard for InuYasha to forgive him. He looked down at his brother who was now slumped against him. Allowing the pup to sleep he covered him up and picked him bridle style and carried him out of the office giving his personal assistant instructions that his office was to be tidied and cleaned before she left work and that all his meets had to be moved to the next week. Once that was done he took his little brother home.

Authors Note – That's chapter Eight. That ending was one of the hardest I've ever written and this story has a mind of its own. Don't worry Sesshomaru gets better or I hope so. This story has changed so much since I began. I do hope you like it and continue reading. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope the second fight between InuYasha and his sire was better? See ya next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – I do not own any characters used in this story

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Nine

Slowly InuYasha stirred feeling a throbbing pain in his behind as he sat up carefully wincing as he did so. He vaguely remembered what had happened however he couldn't remember much of what happened afterwards. His life now officially sucked and now he was stuck with his asshole of a brother for life as his mate but he also knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with his sire; not that he wanted to but eventually he would have to; not for his sake but for the sake of any pup's born. He didn't want any pup of his to grow up like he had to know how he had suffered. His pups would be innocents and should be able to know their grandsire and he wouldn't refuse them that; of course this was hypothetical at the moment. He didn't know when he'd go into his first heat and at this moment he didn't care. Shakily he got out of bed and slowly got to his feet using the bedside table to support himself he got to his feet and slowly made his way to the bathroom; his feet shuffled on the carpet. Once inside he did his business and gazed at himself in the mirror. He gazed at the angry looking mark on his neck that proved his mating was now complete. He scowled as it proved that promises meant nothing to the demon lord and it angered him. He stood up and flushed the toilet, leaving the bathroom he quietly made his way back not wanting to deal with anyone right now especially his asshole brother and the annoying toad that worshipped him like a god which just added to his brother's ego. Unfortunately he caught his knee on the corner of the bedside table and yelped in pain. A moment later the door opened and there stood in the doorway was the last person InuYasha wanted to see. He glared at Sesshomaru as he settled back on the bed, wincing from the pain in his ass.

"What do you want?" he asked as he continued to glare at his brother. Sesshomaru glided into the room looking like the proud daiyoukai that he was however InuYasha caught a glimpse of guilt and concern in his golden eyes; too right InuYasha thought to himself.

"I came to see how you were" he replied simply. InuYasha grumbled as his ears flattened on his head.

"My ass is sore because of you and I feel violated. How dare you do that to me? How can I learn to trust you? You broke your promise to me so tell me Sesshomaru how am I supposed to respect you or even want to bare your pups if you break your promises; I refuse any pups of mine to grow up around a hostile environment I don't want to have the kind of life I had. I will try and get along with my sire however I was not call him father so don't make me and if you ever break a promise to me again I will kill you no matter what I will find a way" InuYasha told him plain and simply. A part of Sesshomaru wanted to disagree however he remained calm and gave his brother a curt nod, knowing that he had to make it up to his little brother.

"I understand little one" he said as he sat beside his brother on the bed and wrapping his arms around his new mate, pulling him into an embrace. InuYasha allowed him however he didn't return it. Sesshomaru would have to do something amazing to make it up to him. Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms and made his way out of the room but stopped by the doorway and turned to gaze at him once more.

"Come down when you're ready" he said before leaving InuYasha alone once more. InuYasha stretched and his joints cracked. Once done he returned to the bathroom and began a bath. When the bath was filled, he undressed and got in sighing happily as the hot water caressed his skin however as he lowered himself he winced as it connected with his still sore ass. The pain ebbed after a few minutes and he finally allowed himself to relax. He laid there as he allowed himself to think about what had happened since he'd gone to live with his brother. So many events had taken place and even after all the shit his brother had put him through he was still considering to forgive him. He truly was stupid however he wanted to be loved and he wanted someone that wouldn't leave him. He wanted love and comfort. He remained there till the bath water turned cold. Sighing he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a dry towel and began to dry himself; being careful around his ass. He left the bathroom and went into his own bedroom and proceeded to dress. Once dressed he grabbed his sketch pad and pencil and walked downstairs. Sesshomaru smirked as he sensed his younger brother's presence.

"Jaken prepare my brother and I some lunch" Sesshomaru and the toad quickly obeyed as he scurried about not wanting to fail his lord. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat on the settee, picked up a book from the side table and began to read. InuYasha watched him and flipped the pad to a clean sheet of paper and began to draw. They remained like that; in silence just doing their own thing. InuYasha worked on his sketch wanting do a decent attempt as form of his brother began to form distinctively on the page; no detail was missed and the image seemed so lifelike. Sesshomaru gazed slightly at his brother; watching him as he worked and a small smile appeared on his face. InuYasha was too focused on his sketch that he didn't notice his subject move over till a dark shadow loomed over and he heard a smooth deep voice in his ear.

"That's truly impressive little brother" Sesshomaru said making InuYasha jump in surprise.

"What the hell" he said in shock. He rarely showed his sketches to anyone other than his late mother. He glared at his brother who simply smirked.

"I merely wanted to compliment you on your sketch that is all. Have you considered a career in art?" he asked causing his little hanyou to frown. No one had asked him what he had wanted and if his mother was still alive then he have remained with her. He shook his head in response cause the elder to frown.

"Well you should. You have a talent that shouldn't be wasted. Just think about it and know that I'll give you my support if you wish to pursue this" he stated and walked towards the toad who was making the finishing touches to their lunch. Lunch which was a steak broth was served and the two brothers ate in a peaceful, relaxed silence. Lunch was soon eaten and cleared away and InuYasha found himself moving from where he sat and seating himself beside his brother on the settee. InuYasha snuggled close and Sesshomaru wrapped an around the pup's waist; pulling him closer whilst holding his book in his free hand as he began to read.

"Did you mean what you said earlier that you would support me if I went into art professionally?" he asked softly.

"Of course. I never say things if for no reason little brother" stated Sesshomaru as he continued to read his book. InuYasha snuggled as close as he could enjoying the comfort and warmth of his brother. Lazily with his arm around his brother he brought his hand up closer to the pup's flickering ears and began to rub them gently causing the pup to moan softly. Sesshomaru stopped reading and gazed at the loveable sight of his brother. He knew that he'd hurt his brother and even after all of that; here he was snuggling beside him. Honestly he knew that he didn't deserve such a creature like him even though he was born for him he still didn't deserve him. InuYasha needed someone who could give him the love and acceptance that he'd only known from his mother and the old woman who'd helped raise him as well as the group of friends he'd made recently.

"InuYasha I know that our mating is now permanent however I am going to give you a period of courtship where we will be able to get to know each other. Humans call this dating in this era I believe. Would that suit you?" he asked. InuYasha gazed up at the elder and thought for a moment. He did indeed approve and smiled warmly.

"Yes that would be lovely" he responded.

"Then tomorrow we'll spend the day together" stated Sesshomaru before going back to his book as InuYasha remained beside him. Jaken watched the scene before him; puzzled by it. Sesshomaru was well known for hating half breeds and in all the years Jaken had served his lord he had never seen his lord allowing something like this occur. He'd seen various lovers come and go and that had been that. They had never lasted long and had never stayed over. It seemed that maybe just maybe that having this half breed; his lord's younger brother was a good thing to have around.

She moved with grace and haste; wanting to return to her family which she'd missed terribly. She'd felt lost for so long and now she felt free for the first time in centuries she felt free. She moved fluidly as she picked up the scent of her long lost mate; her beloved Tashio. InuKimi increased her pace till she reached him; he'd be awaiting her and it filled her with love and adoration. He hadn't changed; she felt his youkai flow around him like she remembered. She curtsied slightly in respect. Inu no Tashio smiled; he'd sensed her presence and truly hoped that the madness that had befallen her was gone. He'd missed her and knew that their son had missed her too.

"My lord I have missed you" she said honestly and truthfully. Inu no Tashio turned to face his long lost mate and sensed that her mind was clear of madness however he would have to acclimatise her to the modern era. He strode over and embraced her in a heartfelt hug. He'd missed her.

"I have missed you too my sweet as I'm sure our son Sesshomaru has as well" he said before breaking the embrace. InuKimi smiled warmly and they broke the embrace. InuKimi sniffed the scent of her mate; frowning slightly at the foreign scent that surrounded her mate. Inu no Tashio frowned under his mate's scrutiny. InuKimi like most pure bred youkai disliked and mistrusted hanyou's and humans a like due to their impurity and weakness which was hated by all youkai. The other problem was that most other demons had managed to work alongside humans to a reasonable degree however InuKimi madness had taken over centuries ago so her mind set was till of the feudal era. InuKimi's eyes then narrowed at the nape of his neck and although the wound had healed the foreign scent was strongest in that area. She continued to sniff and scowled at her discovery.

"YOU BETRAYED ME" she roared at him.

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU ALLOWED A HANYOU A FILTHY HALF-BREED TO LIVE" she continued glaring at her stupid mate.

"Let me explain" he attempted however a sharp glare stopped him in his tracks.

"No. A hanyou is a disgrace to our name. I know you have a twisted fascination with them but to go that far. What was so wrong with me? Tell me" she commanded. Inu no Tashio sighed. His mate didn't know how long she'd suffered and he'd hoped that he wouldn't have had to tell her but he had no choice; this had to be done to protect his youngest.

"Things have changed so much since we have been separated; things you're going to have to get used to and one of them is that humans and demons alike work and live together reasonably well however the number of humans to demons have increased partially because humans multiply quicker and have shorter life spans than we do but also some demons prefer living in the feudal era. After I lost you to madness I managed to contact a powerful sorcerer and using a portion of my youkai we created these portals so then demons can choose to live here if they wish. I sent you here hoping that with time you would recover and since you preferred your true form it allowed you that ability as space in the modern world is not what you are used to. Unfortunately till recently there were only two full inu demons left and since Sesshomaru and I are both alpha's we would not be able to carry on our breed. Therefore it was necessary to mate a human and produce a hanyou strong enough to carry pups. Izayoi understood my reason and InuYasha was born. Now I haven't been a good father to him as I left him and his mother to fend for themselves. Fortunately they were taken in by a village priestess. Now he's sixty years old so although he's still considered a pup to us my actions have caused him to act and behave as through he's older and due to his human part he's grown slightly quicker. He's full of anger and bitterness and I can understand. I just hope we can get along. He's now been marked at Sesshomaru's mate however he will not go into heat for a good few decades yet hopefully that will be enough time to develop a relationship with him" explained Inu no Tashio allowing the information to sink in; watching her expression. She sighed heavily.

"It seems that there is much for me to learn and I want to be part of a family again. I will stand by you my lord" she replied. Inu no Tashio smiled warmly and the two remained there as Inu no Tashio told her what had happened since her madness had claimed her.

The date

The next morning InuYasha was woken up to see Sesshomaru holding a tray filled with delicious smelling food, fresh fruit and freshly made coffee. He sat up smiling as his brother and mate gracefully strode over and placed the tray on his pup's lap. InuYasha took in the scent and began to eat while Sesshomaru sat beside him idly stroking a twitching ear. InuYasha ate happily not minding Sesshomaru touching his ears. Once finished the tray was taken from his lap and was about to be taken away when InuYasha grabbed hold of his sleeve. InuYasha gazed intently at his brother not wanting him to leave. Sesshomaru nodded; placing the tray on the floor he then re-joined his brother on the bed. InuYasha shuffled across to allow Sesshomaru to lie beside him. Sesshomaru gave him a questioning luck; wondering whether or not his little brother was up to something especially after what he'd done to their father however he wanted this day to be about InuYasha and moving on in their relationship as both brothers and mates so he complied to his silent request. InuYasha snuggled closer wanting to have love and acceptance in his life; he'd had that with his mother and old Kaede, then his new found friends and now he wanted it from his brother and mate; he was tired of fighting.

"Can we go to the mall today?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course today is for you" replied Sesshomaru. InuYasha smiled before slowly sitting up and stretched. Sesshomaru got up and picked up the tray and left the room and InuYasha allowed his brother to get ready. He went into his room and managed to find a good pair of jeans and a clean red t-shirt as well grabbing a brush and went through his untidy mane; he didn't want show up his brother wanting this to be a new beginning between them especially if one day he was expected to have a pup with him; no pup deserved to grow up in a hostile environment. Once he deemed it was okay he left his room and went downstairs. He smiled as he saw Sesshomaru sitting quietly on the settee as he read his book. A sneaky thought popped into his head as he slowly crept towards him from behind and shouted.

"BOO"

Sesshomaru jumped in the air and turned glaring at his younger brother who was laughing uncontrollable on the floor. Due to his heightened senses his brother's shout at intensified 10 fold; making his ear very sore and tender. InuYasha however found it hilarious as he'd been able to pull off a sneak attack on his brother. Sesshomaru gazed sternly at his brother causing him to stop laughing however his smile remained on his face causing Sesshomaru to shake his head and sigh. InuYasha got up from the floor and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself" apologised InuYasha. Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod; his brother was still a pup and after he had gone through for the last sixty years he deserved to be allowed to play pranks like the one he'd just pulled. The two of them locked up with Sesshomaru picking up his car keys and left the house. They got into the car and drove off. The drive to the mall was quiet and peaceful compared to what it would be like at the mall that would be full of noisy humans, however this was InuYasha's day so Sesshomaru would put up with it for him. He parked his car and the two of them began their trip to the mall. As Sesshomaru had predicted even on a Sunday the mall was full of humans and demons spending their time shopping. Sesshomaru sighed and allowed InuYasha to take him into any store that struck his fancy; although he never asked for anything even if it was offered till they walked passed an arts and crafts store and Sesshomaru watched as his brother eyed a complete artist's kit with everything an artists could ever need; it would be the ultimate present for someone like InuYasha. Sesshomaru leaned closer and whispered softly in his brother's pricked ears.

"I can get it for you if you desire" offered Sesshomaru. InuYasha thought about it but shook his head and walked away knowing that he wouldn't be able to pay his brother back for such a thing; he'd need a job to do that. Sesshomaru frowned and quickly caught up with his brother and pulled him aside.

"What was that all about?" he asked. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders which ticked the daiyoukai off.

"Now listen here pup refrain from looking miserable today is about making you happy and for us to get to know each other and for me to begin to make it up to you. If the set will make you happy then I will get it you. I want to support you in whatever it is you want to do and if that will assist you then I really don't mind. So tell me why you're acting like this?" Sesshomaru demanded. InuYasha's ears flattened slightly and looked away.

"I won't be able to pay you back" he mumbled causing Sesshomaru to sigh.

"I told you I would buy it you which means you don't have to repay me. Please look at me I don't want you unhappy little brother I want you happy and comfortable" for the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru found himself pleading and to a half demon no less. Slowly InuYasha turned to face his brother and saw his concern for him across his face and it made him melt. Sesshomaru was doing something decent for him and he didn't want to spoil it. He flung himself into his brother's arms; shocking the daiyoukai not truly understanding his brother's mood swings as he was nowhere near going into a heat so the only logical explanation would be due to his deprived upbringing. He held his brother close stroking his ears which seemed to comfort him.

"It's alright little one come one let's not allow this to spoil the day" he suggested and InuYasha nodded and they re-entered the throng of people and Sesshomaru lead his brother to a nearby Costa and they sat down on the comfy plush chairs in a quiet corner. He then went to the counter and ordered himself a latte and InuYasha a hot chocolate complete with marshmallows and whipped cream. He paid for the drinks and carried them over and smirked as InuYasha's eyes widened in delight and without thinking quickly began to drink. Sesshomaru watched in amusement and counted silently to 3.

1

2

3

"OW" he yelped loudly causing everyone else to gaze at him making his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He caught Sesshomaru's smirk and scowled.

"There's no need for that pup it's not my fault you drank it straight away. Your tongue will heal shortly so I suggest you sit down and allow it to cool a bit" grumbling InuYasha complied and the two sat quietly. After a few quiet minutes Sesshomaru got up and walked of after telling InuYasha to stay there and wait for him. He sat there wondering what his brother was up to till a familiar voice distracted him.

"Hey InuYasha how are you?" InuYasha turned to see Sango and Miroku walking over. InuYasha smiled at his two friends and waved them over. Miroku went to the counter and ordered him and Sango a coffee while Sango took the empty seat by InuYasha. Miroku soon came over with the drinks and sat opposite where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"So InuYasha are you feeling better?" Sango asked.

"Yea you just rushed off on Friday" Miroku added.

"Let's just say things are alright now and I'm sorry for worrying you" apologised InuYasha. Miroku sipped his coffee and sighed.

"As long as you're okay that's the main thing. What are you doing on your own anyway?" Miroku asked and before InuYasha could respond he saw Sesshomaru approaching holding a white plastic carrier bag in his hand.

"I'm here with my brother who's standing right behind you" he informed his friends causing them to jump slightly in surprise. The daiyoukai leaned against the chair and folded his arms gazing an annoyed look at the human who had taken his seat. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and quickly finished their drinks and got to their feet.

"Oh before I forget, Kagome's family are having a barbeque at about 6 and she told us if we bumped into you to let you know you're very welcome to come and join us" Sango told them. InuYasha nodded and told them he'd see them later. Sesshomaru frowned not wanting to share his day with InuYasha; it was just supposed to be the two of them and no one else.

**Possessive much**

His youkai muttered to him; adding to his annoyance. He noticed the absence of the humans and sat down scowling not wanting to hide his displeasure. InuYasha stared at his brother in disbelieve at his elder's behaviour.

"Someone's got a case of the green eyed monster" InuYasha spoke directly looking at the culprit.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sesshomaru denied fully aware that the pup was in fact correct. InuYasha was his and his alone; he could lock him up if he wanted and no one would be able to stop him not even their father. InuYasha moved closer and sat beside the usual proud and careful daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" he asked concerned as this was supposed to be a good day for them and here was his brother sulking. He sighed and was about to get up when Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms. InuYasha tensed slightly unsure of what his brother would do.

"Don't worry pup I have my youkai under control and I would never do such a thing in a public place; it's unseemly I just want to hold you" Sesshomaru stated which allowed InuYasha relax. They broke apart after a few long moments and left Costa and made their way through the crowd and back to the car. Sesshomaru drove in silence which unnerved InuYasha however they soon made it home and they got out, locked the car and entered their home. Jaken who had already began making a late lunch quickly finished it and served it to the two brothers who ate in silence. Sesshomaru was prepared to continue in silence however InuYasha had enough.

"That's it I've had enough. What the hell is up with you? I mean I know you dislike humans but you were rude to my friend's back there and then you get all jealous and say don't worry and then you don't talk to me. I was under the impression that today was about making it up to me and getting passed all the bad shit that's gone on. Now I want to go to the barbeque so if you want to come with me you'd better buck up because my friends are important to me and will be a part of my life and if you want any pup's out of me then you're just going to have to share me" exclaimed an annoyed hanyou unfortunately this hadn't been the best idea and soon found an angry Sesshomaru on his hands.

"How dare you speak to your alpha like that? I make the decisions around here not you. Those humans you call friends will one day leave you so why bother getting attached to them and believe me when I say that as soon as you come into heat you will be carrying my pup's with or without your consent" stated an angry daiyoukai causing InuYasha to growl. Sesshomaru made his way over to HIS mate and grabbed his arms. InuYasha placed himself in preparation for his attack. He was tired of fighting and Sesshomaru would soon learn that lesson the hard way; the only way men learned their lesson. Using all his speed and energy, InuYasha shoved his knee harshly up between his brother's legs catching him right in his most vulnerable place causing Sesshomaru to release him and fall to his knees in pain. InuYasha looked down at his brother.

"If you EVER speak to me in that way again I WILL CASTRATE YOU. I WILL NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE. Now you can come with me to the barbeque or not but I'm going and if you try to stop me I will not share your bed tonight" proclaimed InuYasha before walking off for a bath to give him time to calm down, leaving his brother on the floor with Jaken fussing over him.

Later that evening, InuYasha left his room and went downstairs. The bath had relaxed him however he was apprehensive on his brother behaviour however when he got downstairs; Sesshomaru wasn't there. He sighed in relief and was about to walk on when a deep voice halted him in his tracks.

"You are not to leave without me" he turned to face his brother who was dressed smart casual in a pair of black trousers and a white loose shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top by three holes showing part of his well- toned chest which made his heart skip a beat. Why am I thinking like that? InuYasha asked himself. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm glad you like little brother" Sesshomaru spoke in his deep fluid voice which made InuYasha shudder. Sesshomaru just chuckled.

"Can you read my mind or something?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now that the mating is complete our bond is stronger and through that bond I'll be able to sense where you are and if you're in trouble I'll be able to sense it or if you touch it it'll work that way as well. Also you should be able to sense my emotions as well" explained Sesshomaru. InuYasha nodded.

"Aren't we going then?" asked Sesshomaru while InuYasha gazed at him.

"Yes are you sure you want to go?" he asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't become offended when I say this but you will not leave this house without me. I am your alpha and as such I have a responsibility to protect you and make sure no one tries to take you away" Sesshomaru stated firmly and InuYasha although slightly annoyed but didn't say anything not wanting to ruin the evening. Sesshomaru sensed the small hint of annoyance but ignored it for InuYasha's sake and with that the two brothers left together.

Kagome was assisting her mother as they prepared the barbeque when she saw Miroku and Sango turned up.

"Hey guys come on over" Kagome called out to two of her friends sighing in slight disappointment that InuYasha wasn't with them. Like everyone else, she was worried about their hanyou friend and wondered why he'd taken off like he had.

"Did you see InuYasha today?" Kagome asked hoping that they would say yes since she had developed a slight crush on him; something she couldn't help due to his ears being so cute.

"Yes we did Kagome we saw InuYasha and we told him and he said he'd come. I think his brother's coming with him as well though he seems to be a tad possessive" Miroku stated as he'd had a feeling that Kagome was developing deeper feelings for their friend and did not want their friend to get hurt by this. He gazed at Sango who nodded in understanding. As a descendent of a tribe of demon slayers she knew a lot more about demons than what was taught at school and she knew that alpha demons where extremely possessive over their beta's and if would only increase if they felt that there competition even if their mating was complete, the alpha would still rise to challenge him. Kagome sighed and went back to helping her mother. Kagome would have to move on and find someone else.

InuYasha was close and could already smell the delicious smelling food that he was looking forward to. They'd stopped by at the local supermarket and picked up some hamburgers and sausages for the barbeque. They reached the shrine steps and before InuYasha could protest he found himself in his brother's strong arms and at the top of the shrine steps. Sesshomaru lowered him to his feet however InuYasha held on for support as his legs were still shaky.

"Are you alright pup?" Sesshomaru asked amused. InuYasha shot his brother a sharp glare in response and they made their way towards the group of humans.

"Hey guys" InuYasha called out smiling when they turned round and waved at him. He let go of his brother and rushed over to his friends causing Sesshomaru growl to himself; the alpha in him reacting as it should however he would allow his mate to spend time with his friends even if it was only for a short time. He watched as his brother was greeted by everyone and realised that with perfect clarity that his brother in that moment was truly happy and any jealous thought left his mind or at least for now. He made his way to the group and was introduced to them not that he had much interest in such a thing however he would play the part of grateful guest.

"I hope it was alright that my brother came with me?" InuYasha asked as he handed the food they'd brought along. Kagome's mother smiled as she accepted the food.

"Not at all the more the merrier" she said giving InuYasha her usual kind hearted smile that reminded him of his own mother.

"I hope that everything's alright between you and your brother" InuYasha nodded and soon everyone was eating happily. Sesshomaru sat silently away from the others as he observed the group. InuYasha noticed this and went over to sit beside him. In gratitude, Sesshomaru smiled at his brother. The rest of the evening went well and the two inu's left feeling quite content even though the day had its ups and downs it had indeed ended well especially when they returned home and InuYasha was presented with the art set and a new sketch pad he'd seen at the shop earlier. He was over joyed that he jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and kissed him. Sesshomaru kissed him back and the evening was rounded off as the two inu's spent the night filled with complete bliss.

Authors Note – Chapter nine is finished and I love it best chapter so far well for me personally. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Don't own any of the characters used.

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Ten

The next couple of weeks progressed slowly with InuYasha feeling quite embarrassed the morning after their night of passion however after the success of their date the two of them became closer and closer. InuYasha was still annoyed at him and knew that there would still be fights between them and he knew he'd have to find creative ways to prevent his brother from walking all over him; he'd willing accept his brother as alpha however it was a position that would have to be earned and although he was almost there he still had a way to go till he was fully forgiven; much to Sesshomaru's annoyance InuYasha refused to do any more than snuggling and kissing. Therefore Sesshomaru became incensed to prove himself to his young mate even further. One gesture he did for InuYasha was turning his former bedroom into an art studio to allow his brother space for his hobby. He also contacted a professional artist to come in to give him advice. At first InuYasha disliked the idea as his main teacher had been his mother however he agreed to meet the artist and after one session had hit it off and the two spent a couple of a nights a week helping each other. Sesshomaru also made sure that Jaken was kept busy however he was also planning to send Jaken into the portal that his father had helped create to oversee food production which his father had started before he had stepped down as head of Tashio Industries and Sesshomaru had continued to support the work as it helped gained the humans perception of him; that he was fair like his father had been even through privately he believed most humans were idiots. Jaken had indeed served him loyally for centuries however Sesshomaru really had no need for him so Jaken was the perfect candidate for his plans. Also it was another way of getting rid of him; he didn't need Jaken and his screech and complaints over InuYasha especially when the time came for InuYasha to fulfil his role in bearing their future pups; something he was planning on doing as soon as InuYasha went into his first heat; not that he'd tell InuYasha. Another gesture was allowing InuYasha's friends to visit after school and weekends and as long as he was notified on where he was going and Kouga was around he allowed InuYasha to visit his friends. InuYasha grumbled that Sesshomaru wanted the wolf to stay longer however it had been something that Sesshomaru refused to budge on; so unless InuYasha wanted to be locked up under Sesshomaru's watchful eye then the wolf would have to stay. InuYasha had decided that keeping Kouga around was better than being cooped up and had begun to get used to the wolf; not that he'd admit that out loud.

It was at the end of the third week that Sesshomaru received a call from his father asking if he could visit later that evening. Sesshomaru agreed and they arranged to meet up the following day with Sesshomaru promising that InuYasha would be on his best behaviour causing the man to chuckle slightly, hoping that this meeting would go well especially for InuKimi and InuYasha's sake. Inu no Tashio had kept his mate's reappearance a secret to give him a chance to get her well acclimatised to the modern world and the changes that had occurred during her absence and that opinions on humans and hanyou's had changed slightly and wanted to make sure that she understood his reasons for mating with Izayoi and that she was ready before she was allowed to meet his youngest to prevent any fighting occurring knowing that if InuKimi went for InuYasha, Sesshomaru as alpha would be compelled to protect his mate which would then compel Inu no Tashio to protect his mate, pitching both father and son against each other in a fight to the death. It was something that Inu no Tashio wanted to avoid. Inu no Tashio sighed as he hung up and turned to see InuKimi gazing at him; eager to know when she could be reunited with her precious son and his new mate and younger brother . He strode over to his mate and informed her of what she had been waiting for. She smiled in excitement and for the first time since she came to the modern world, she was truly happy. Inu no Tashio wrapped his mate in his arms and kissed her; the kiss was filled with love, passion and a promise of a new future together. InuKimi responded to her mate and returned the passion with an intensity that made his toes curl. He truly believed that absence made the heart grow fonder even though he had always loved her. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom; they had many centuries to make up for.

InuYasha sat in his studio in deep concentration as he worked; wanting to get the image just right. A couple of nights ago, Sesshomaru had suggested that they should put some of his art on the walls and had taken some of the others down and put them into storage so they could replace them with his. Unfortunately, this made InuYasha feel the pressure since Sesshomaru only liked perfection and this was his fourth attempt; nothing seemed to work and it didn't help that his brother kept asking when it was ready. And why was it taking so long? It pissed him off and he was very tempted to force him to sleep on the settee if he was asked again. This time the painting would go well he thought to himself. Luckily for him this attempt was working out well and was one of his favourite memories when he was a small pup with his mother; when Sesshomaru suggested they put up some of his work InuYasha had only agreed because he'd been allowed to do anything he wanted and that he'd put it on the wall no matter what. So he was going to use that to his advantage otherwise his brother would indeed be sleeping on the settee. InuYasha chuckled at the thought. He did a couple of finishing touches before he stood back admiring his work. He smiled as he gazed fondly with a small part of him wishing he could go back to that time and stay there with his mother. He had a final look over and decided that this attempt was the one. He stretched and did a little victory dance at finally completing his painting. He left the room still on a high and collided with Sesshomaru, landing on his ass. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow; wondering what had put his brother in such a good mood. He held out his hand which InuYasha took and Sesshomaru pulled him effortlessly to his feet.

"What has made you so happy?" earning him a confused look from his brother. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I felt it through our bond that's why I came up. So why are you suddenly so happy?" Sesshomaru explained.

"The painting is….finished" he announced smiling at his brother before walking passed however was grabbed and pulled back; Sesshomaru would not let his brother leave till he'd seen his efforts that he'd been spending the last few nights working on. Sesshomaru ignored his protests and stopped in front of the studio door. InuYasha shot his brother an annoyed look however he complied and opened the door. Sesshomaru glided inside and immediately his attention became focused on the beautiful scene that his brother had been working it. The scene before him was of a small InuYasha with a human who Sesshomaru guessed was his mother even though he'd never met her believing her to be beneath his notice sitting under a Prunus serrulata that was full of cherry blossoms. His mother had her arms around her son while InuYasha sat there seeming content where he was.

"That's your mother is it" stated Sesshomaru.

"Yeah we went to that tree a lot and it became our private place as the other villagers avoided it believing we had ruined it so they didn't dare go near it" answered InuYasha with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Some will never change no matter what and they pass on their views to their children and that's that. All that should matter to you is the one's that accept you no matter what in good times and bad. You have a family and friends and that's the only thing that should be important to you. The picture is beautiful and later it'll be put up on the wall. Now I need your assistance tonight as father is coming over tonight and I need you on your best behaviour" at the mention of his father InuYasha groaned as he already had plans with his friends. Sesshomaru frowned slightly and folded his arms across his muscular chest silently informing his mate that he would not be getting out of it. InuYasha's ears drooped and he pouted; when that didn't work he gave his brother the cutest puppy eyed look he could. Although amused, Sesshomaru refused to budge on the matter as he growled lowly. InuYasha sulked and grumbled as he walked passed his brother muttering that he'd phone his friends and apologise that he wouldn't be able to make it. Sesshomaru took a final look at the painting before leaving the room shutting the door behind him. It's going to be a long afternoon he thought to himself. Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a list on chores to do around the house while he would go and do some food shopping. InuYasha tried to argue on the matter saying that Sesshomaru was planning on treating him like a 'woman' just because in a few decades he could be pupped. Sesshomaru had said that was absurd claiming that he knew their father better and knew what their father better; the true reason however was that he didn't trust his brother not to run off to avoid spending time with their father which would be good for him. He left the house and for good measure locked his pup inside as he had the key with the spare hidden in a location known only to himself. He smirked evilly and with that left hoping that InuYasha would do as he was told. InuYasha although annoyed began his list of chores. He tidied things, hovered and wiped the sides. He also sorted upstairs and he had completed his work by the time Sesshomaru came back hearing the distinct sound as the door was unlocked before he entered. InuYasha's blood boiled; Sesshomaru hadn't trusted him enough that he had locked him in and that hurt. He breathed in deeply and the exhaled and calmed himself down. Well two can play at that game; knowing exactly how he'd get his revenge. He chuckled to himself and walked downstairs as through nothing had happened. Sesshomaru walked in and smiled slightly noticing the pup's efforts; he planned on treating his pup well later if he behaved unaware that InuYasha had plans of his own. The two brothers worked together with InuYasha being in charge of preparing the vegetables and setting the table and Sesshomaru cooked the meat; he'd bought a few lamb shanks, plenty of pork ribs and a few whole chickens; although this amount was just about considered adequate for demons who were capable of eating huge amounts of food without causing them problems. InuYasha had been shocked having never eaten that amount in his life; it was a feast that could feed the whole street. InuYasha felt his youkai lessen as the afternoon progressed he turned to face his brother to ask him something he hoped would be wrong.

"What phase is the moon tonight?" he asked causing his brother to turn to gaze at him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering" he said shrugging his shoulders. Sesshomaru checked the calendar.

"It's the new moon" he replied in his smooth deep voice.

AW SHIT! InuYasha thought mentally as he began to panic. Tonight was his blasted human night and he would be surrounded by two powerful demons; although family his human part still told him to hide. Sesshomaru gazed at his brother; feeling a strong sense of fear within him. Wondering what was wrong he walked over to comfort him; InuYasha however pushed him away and bolted upstairs to his studio. Sesshomaru was about to make his way up there when there was a knock at the door. Sighing he opened the door and bowed slightly to his father however he caught another figure standing beside him and he looked up and stared into the face of a person he hadn't seen in centuries; his mother. He stared at her for a few moments before he snapped back into reality.

"Welcome to my home. Please come in" he said stepping aside to allow them entry giving his father a slight frown as he walked by. Inu no Tashio gave a curt nod in understanding; his eldest had a right to be annoyed; he wasn't the only one who had missed InuKimi; so had their son and Inu no Tashio felt ashamed that he'd kept her from him. InuKimi smiled warmly as she looked around; scanning the area; curious to meet the hanyou that had been deemed acceptable for her son.

"Where is your mate my son? I wish to meet him" inquired InuKimi quite impatiently as she narrowed her eyes at her son; reminding him of his previous task before his father and mother had arrived. He curtly nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs to InuYasha's studio. He knew his brother was in there and when he'd presented the studio to InuYasha he had promised his mate that he wouldn't enter without his permission; the studio was to be InuYasha's private place and although Sesshomaru didn't like breaking promises however some promises in certain circumstances should be broken and he considered this one of those times. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open and entered the room. He frowned at the slight scent of human in the room. He walked round the studio before stopping at the door that led to InuYasha's en-suit where the human scent was at its strongest. InuYasha was indeed hiding inside; huddled in the corner hoping that no one would find him; unfortunately he had made the mistake of underestimating his brother.

"I know you're in there InuYasha. You are needed downstairs and I will be forced to take drastic action should you continue to go against me"

The threat hung in InuYasha's mind however it just made him feel safer remaining where he was; unfortunately Sesshomaru didn't agree and using his poison claws; melted the door handle completely to allow him entrance. He smirked at the shaking bundle in the far corner; smirking as he strode over.

"If I were you InuYasha I would of chosen a better hiding place" and with that yanked the cover off his brother to reveal a mass of black onyx long hair. Grabbing hold of the humans hair; Sesshomaru pulled him up on his feet; ignoring the humans screams of pain. He sniffed the human scent in and then returned his intense gaze on the boy; his amber eyes focusing on the completed mating mark on his neck.

"So this is when your human then little brother, during the new moon" stated Sesshomaru as he let go of InuYasha's hair. InuYasha nodded in response.

"Well then come downstairs we have guests to entertain" when InuYasha didn't move; Sesshomaru sighed and in one fluid movement had InuYasha flung over his shoulder with his brother kicking and screaming all the way. Inu no Tashio raised an eyebrow at the sight of his son's reappearance as he carried the younger over his shoulder. InuKimi was chuckling at the antics of the young boy that she assumed was the hanyou she'd been hearing about.

"Indeed he is mother. It appears that tonight is his time of weakness and if I had known I would have arranged to meet on another evening" he said as he placed the human InuYasha on the settee; giving him a hard look that meant if he moved from that spot he'd be in trouble. InuYasha complied due to the fact that his human body was not as strong and therefore needed to be treated with care. Once satisfied that InuYasha would stay put, Sesshomaru went into the kitchen to check on the dinner and was followed by his father. InuKimi watching the hanyou/human with scrutiny; unimpressed with his seemingly lack of respect for his elders; the pup was lucky to have been born and that he was needed otherwise his life would definitely turned out differently however she sensed a spark inside him that she liked; something that allowed him to go on through any trials and tribulations that came his way and there must have been something that had attracted and compelled her son to mate with him; she knew her son was a picky person who would accept nothing but the best. Over the years, Inu no Tashio and InuKimi had presented their son with the most eligible of prospective mates of both genders however he'd taken one glance at all of them and had refused them all. What had he seen in this boy? What made him so special? She asked herself. InuYasha caught her gaze and huffed at her.

"What are you staring at?" he asked gruffly as he scowled at her, disliking her intense gaze on him which made him uncomfortable during these nights when normally he was allowed to hide. He had been called many things and although he managed to brush it off; it still hurt and he felt even more of a freak than he already was even through his mother tried to tell him otherwise.

"InuYasha mind your manners" Sesshomaru growled from the kitchen.

"I don't mind my son, I find it refreshing and it's only natural he feels insecure with the being her surrounded by the three of us on his human night" InuKimi stated as she smirked at the pup. Like her mate, InuKimi couldn't resist on teasing him even further.

"He'll certainly keep you occupied and then so will all your pups" continued InuKimi enjoying every moment of it.

"If I weren't human, I'd kill you right now" InuYasha threatened glaring darkly causing InuKimi to smile warmly at him and before InuYasha could blink; InuKimi wrapped her arms lovingly around him.

"You may call me mother if you wish and I must say I adore you" InuKimi proclaimed stunning the now human InuYasha; even Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. InuKimi stared at her so who went back to checking the meat which was almost done so he put their plates in the bottom of the oven to allow them to warm up and stared at his father. Inu no Tashio sighed understanding what his son wanted to know; the reason he had kept his mother's recovery and reappearance from him.

"I guess the true reason was that I wanted her to myself for a bit and I wanted to give you and InuYasha time to bond as mates and brothers. I needed to help her get used to this era but looking back I should have let you know. I'm sorry son" apologised the great demon lord. Sesshomaru nodded understanding his father because he'd feel the same way if InuYasha was taken or he was unable to be with him; their mating bond had increased over the past couple of weeks and already Sesshomaru would fight to the death to protect his mate.

"I understand father" stated Sesshomaru simply as he did a final check of the meat and began to dish out.

"Everyone to the table" he commanded. InuYasha grumbled however obeyed and soon the four of them began their meal.

"InuYasha tell me something how do find living with Sesshomaru? How is he towards you?" InuKimi enquired. InuYasha shrugged.

"It has its moments" he replied shooting a glare at his brother/mate. Sesshomaru glanced at the boy. What's he planning? Sesshomaru asked himself.

**Tread carefully**

His youkai warned.

"Explain" InuYasha smirked wickedly

"Gladly you see he turns my former bedroom into an art studio and then today he decides he can't trust me and locks me in" continued InuYasha as he continued to glare daggers at his alpha. InuKimi frowned at her son before giving her adopted son a sympathetic gaze; hoping to gain his trust by seeing his point of view even though she understood why Sesshomaru would do such a thing; it was all part of being an alpha and it was something that both Inu no Tashio and Sesshomaru did extremely well which made her proud; although she liked the pup and saw that he was a good match for her eldest she knew that once he came into his first heat he would have to prove his worth as the bearer; something that she could relate to as she too had felt that pressure when she first mated Tashio and the fear of failure was just as bad as the judgement of other demons especially within the aristocracy; her heart went to InuYasha because if he failed it would be even worse on him because it would be claimed both a failure as well as a hanyou and would be deemed by most youkai as worthless. Sesshomaru frowned at his mother; he had faith in his mate however he didn't want that on InuYasha; wanting his brother to enjoy his new life and also give him a chance to bond with their father and settle any issues he had with him before he began bringing pups into the equation. Pup's needed stability and consistency to aid their development; something that his brother lacked which made it Sesshomaru's duty to help InuYasha complete his development so then when the pups did come they would have the stability and consistency required.

"InuYasha come and sit with me on the settee and we'll have a talk. Your brother and father can sort the mess out" InuKimi stated and took the human InuYasha by his hand and led him away. Inu no Tashio smirked at his mate's antics and was pleased that she and InuYasha were getting on together.

"So InuYasha tell me about yourself?" inquired InuKimi. InuYasha eyed her in suspicion as no one had ever really asked him such questions.

"There's not much to say. I mean I am just a hanyou and I'm supposed to be lucky to be living and then my mother dies and I am sent here where I find out my purpose of living which pretty much sucks to be honest. I mean finding out that I was born to be my brother's bitch hasn't been a highlight of my existence but apparently that's all I'm good for" a bleak InuYasha told the demoness. One other reason why he hated being human was that he became a temperamental wreck and any pent up emotions were generally unleashed on such nights. He remembered one such night that flickered from the back of his mind; a memory he tried to forget; the one time he had ever shouted at his mother and the words that had been spoken haunted him.

Flashback

_A teenage human stormed out of the small house with his mother urging him to come back inside however the human couldn't care less at that moment in time._

"_Please InuYasha come back inside and we'll talk about it" Izayoi pleaded. InuYasha turned and scowled at his mother; frustrated at her enduring loyalty to someone who had impregnated and then abandoned promising to return when he was able and that they would be a family. Yet decades later; his mother was still waiting patiently for the man she believed truly loved her. InuYasha however wasn't as optimistic as his mother. When he was small, she had told him endless stories about his father and that he would come for them; unfortunately with each passing year InuYasha had his doubts and had come to resent the man that was his father and that resentment also caused arguments between mother and son; not because he was angry at her personally but because of the fact that she remained faithful to a demon who had used her and then leaving her alone with a pup to care for._

"_Why mother? I hate your constant optimism toward that bastard. Why do you believe he'll come? He's had plenty of opportunities but has he come? No he hasn't. You'll be dead before he comes back and you know it" he called back instantly regretting his words. He slowly turned to face his tear-eyed mother._

"_InuYasha please don't talk like that. Your father loves you I know he does just give him more time and he'll come I'm sure of it" Izayoi claimed wanting her son to believe her. InuYasha turned and began walking away._

"_Sorry mother but I can no longer have faith in a no good bastard" and with that he walked off into the night not caring that if anyone caught him in his current state. _

End of Flashback

InuYasha could feel the tears begin to form as the memory faded away. Those words he'd said that night were said only a year ago. After that night, his mother didn't mention his father and barely spoke to him for a few days; even Kaede had hardly spoken a word to him; taking his mother's side. He wiped his eyes and noticed the three pair of eyes staring at him.

"What are you all looking at?" he asked and before he knew what was happening he was grabbed firmly by Sesshomaru who had narrowed his piercing golden eyes in both concern and frustration. He was annoyed that his little brother still thought so little of himself even after their past couple of weeks together; it irked the proud demon lord that his brother didn't allow himself to open up more to him. Although Sesshomaru was the first to admit that he himself had been disgusted at the thought of having a hanyou for a brother however he had come to see the error of his thoughts and wanted to prove to InuYasha that he was much more valuable than he believed he was; he also wanted to make up for the mistreatment towards his brother caused by the humans who had dared treat a son of the great Inu no Tashio with such contempt. Being careful of the human he held, the usual calm demon allowed some of his frustration out.

"Is that what you believe? How you see yourself? To be used for one purpose and that you have no other use" questioned Sesshomaru watching sadly as InuYasha turned away from him; his head hanging lowly. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled his little brother in a loving, tender embrace shocking both Inu no Tashio and InuKimi as they had never seen Sesshomaru do such a thing; even towards family; Sesshomaru had always acted distant and cold. Maybe the hanyou is thawing him out? InuKimi thought mischievously. Inu no Tashio was thinking something very similar and nodded. Sesshomaru's deep smooth voice took them out of their thoughts.

"My little brother is a talented artist and I hope he purses it as a career and he has my full support. I admit I resented him and wanted to make him miserable but he's not an easy person to hate. I have grown to care deeply for him and no one is going to take him away from me. I have a strong and beautiful mate who will remain at my side for all eternity" declared Sesshomaru. The human InuYasha blinked at his brother's declaration and allowed himself to relax and snuggle closer into the embrace; feeling welcomed and loved. The remaining of the evening was quiet joyous and ended on a high note for everyone. Once the two elder inu's had left, InuYasha went to fetch a pillow and blankets for Sesshomaru's bed; he was unwilling to sleep with him after locking him in that afternoon. Sesshomaru frowned and stared at his brother as he made his way to their room. He went to follow however InuYasha held his hand firmly against his chest. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on InuYasha?" he asked.

"You're on the settee tonight for what you did today" stated InuYasha glaring at his brother. Sesshomaru was not impressed. Did his brother believe he was able to keep him out? He thought to himself however the firm look on his brother's face told him that he'd done wrong and that his little brother was indeed being serious.

"One night" he said simply before turning back towards his makeshift bed; extremely annoyed that he wasn't with his mate and he made a promise to himself to never give his mate a cause to do this to him again. He lay down on the settee and grumbled on the fact that it was not comfortable to sleep on and spent most of the night tossing and turning as well as almost falling of the damned thing. He hoped that InuYasha was also struggling to sleep; unfortunately for Sesshomaru, InuYasha slept peacefully as he spread himself out in the huge king size bed he normally shared with his brother; grinning to himself as he was enjoying every minute of it.

InuYasha stirred at the delicious aroma that teased his sensitive nose. He yawned and stretched before slowly getting up and going to the toilet before he went to investigate the cause of the delicious scent. He wandered through into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his brother who was looking rather dishevelled and looking less than his usual perfect sight which made InuYasha even happier. He quietly approached his brother from behind and wrapped his arms around him; his ears flickered on top of his snowy haired head. Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he was fully aware of his little brother's presence. Skilfully, he wrapped one long arm around InuYasha and pulled him closer as he continued their meal.

"I was going to bring this up to you" the smooth voice of his brother muttered while InuYasha shrugged.

"I followed my nose" responded InuYasha

"Although I can go back up if you want" he continued; smiling as his brother's arm tightened slightly; keeping his little brother closer; not wanting him out of his grasp now that he had him. Sesshomaru finished off the breakfast and began to dish out with InuYasha still within his reach. After a hard, long, lonely enduring sleep on the settee; Sesshomaru was pleased that his mate was in his arms. Sesshomaru released InuYasha and the two made themselves comfortable on the settee as they tucked into their meal.

"You know we're going to have to publicly announce our mating soon?" asked Sesshomaru after a few minutes stunning InuYasha as he believed that their relationship as both brothers and mates were being kept to themselves and wondered why his brother had changed his mind.

"Why?"

"If we don't our pups will not be recognised as my legitimate heirs and you would be seen as nothing more than my whore as well as our fathers disgrace and I'll have to take another. Therefore our mating must be announced in front of the demon aristocracy to prevent that from happening. It will also introduce you to our allies as well as prospective clients for your art work" explained Sesshomaru with InuYasha grumbling at the pups and whore part. He was no one's whore and he still disliked the fact that he would be having pups in the first place wishing that his brother would be able to have them as well. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's thoughts glad that he would not be carrying any pups; he was the alpha and that was that.

"I still don't see why we have to announce anything I mean we're not in the feudal era anymore and it's none of their business anyway" InuYasha pouted out. Sesshomaru sighed although he agreed with his brother to a certain extent however this was tradition and he was a product of his times were events such as this were important.

"Yes well this is important and it is high time that you begin honouring your demon half and this will be a good beginning" stated Sesshomaru in a tone that meant that the topic was no longer up for discussion; his word was final and that was that. InuYasha's ears dropped lowly. Sesshomaru reached up and began to scratch behind one of his ears causing InuYasha to moan in pure pleasure as he leaned into his brother's touch. Sesshomaru placed the plates on the table and lowered his regal head over his brother's and captured his brother's smooth lips with his own; taking control as only a true alpha could. InuYasha found himself lying on his back and he didn't care; allowing his alpha to take control; arching his back to deepen the intoxicating kiss. Sesshomaru's hands roamed his mate's lithe body before leaving his delicious mouth and trailing towards the mating mark sending waves of pleasure; allowing his fangs to graze slightly over the mark. InuYasha whimpered in complete bliss as Sesshomaru's fangs sank into the mark; a waterfall of emotions flooded over him as he felt complete. It felt right and he didn't want the feeling to end. Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs and gently licked the mark; sending shivers along InuYasha's spine. Sesshomaru smirked at the response of his little brother and continued with what he was doing; he had never once thought or believed that he would come to love a hanyou but here he was loving his hanyou younger brother and he was enjoying every moment of it. He stopped what he was doing and gazed down at him; taking in how beautiful he looked when in complete bliss and pleasure; it was a rewarding sight to the elder inu and one that he would treasure for as long as he lived. He scooped InuYasha in his arms and held him close; gently rubbing behind his sensitive ears. Life was now almost perfect there were just a few things missing; heirs and the death of the Naraku.

Authors Note – That's all for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Eleven

Naraku glared at his sister/spy Kagura who he had sent in to gather information about Sesshomaru six years prior and now he was furious; the mating had been completed and was soon going to be announced; he knew he'd messed up but he was still determined to have the hanyou himself. Kagura glanced at her elder brother wondering what he was planning next. Of course she herself was annoyed as she wanted Sesshomaru for herself however she wasn't foolish enough to try and sabotage his relationship he now had with his brother; she wasn't an idiot however her brother didn't like to lose and would stop at nothing till he got what he wanted. Kagura of course was compelled to assist; mainly for her own amusement as well as family loyalty she had towards him; even though at times that loyalty was pushing her limits.

"Dear sister you are to accept the invitation to the mating ceremony and see to it that when InuYasha is alone you will make sure he remains so and I'll do the rest" he ordered his eyes piercing through her sending icy shivers down her spine.

"As you wish brother but may I ask why you let him go in the first place? Why did you not mark him yourself when you the chance?" she asked causing him to glare at her once more. Naraku shrugged it off trying to show her that it wasn't a big deal; although it was; it had been a foolish mistake and one that would not be duplicated.

"Kagura my sweet sister it's more satisfying for me to take him away now that he's settled with his brother and show him where he truly belongs; underneath me." He responded confidently. Kagura maintained her composure and at that point she truly felt for the young hanyou as the thought of his being underneath her brother gave her the creeps. As much as he loved her brother she wouldn't wish that fate to even her worst enemy; she had seen how he could treat others. It wasn't pretty.

Inu no Tashio sighed in contentment as he lay beside InuKimi; holding her in his muscled arms; afraid to let her go after all the time they had spent apart. InuKimi didn't have a problem with that and was content, however there was something that plagued her thoughts and that was his second mate; InuYasha's mother; a subject that Inu no Tashio had avoided which made her wonder if he was ashamed of the incident.

"Tell me about her; InuYasha's mother" she said quietly. Inu no Tashio turned at InuKimi and sighed once more as he sat up and got out of bed. He walked towards the sliding door that led to a small balcony and stepped out. InuKimi soon followed and waited for her mate to speak. He remained silent for a few more moments.

"Izayoi was a beautiful woman and I truly regret what I did to her; leaving her living in hope that I would return for her, but I never did. I was afraid of what would happen if I did return especially as InuYasha got older; the worst it seemed. I simply continued to watch from afar and watched them. Izayoi understood my wishes and willing complied even though it cost her everything that she held dear; she gave up for me and our future child. She never complained and was a true lover and confidante. I just regret not being there for her when she died and leaving InuYasha to bury her alone" Inu no Tashio finished speaking, feeling slightly better. InuKimi wrapped her arms around him, giving him comfort.

"It's ok my love. I'm sure she was a remarkable woman and her son does her justice. She knew that you loved her and InuYasha will come around eventually and we'll be a family once more. Just give it time" advised InuKimi. Inu no Tashio nodded in agreement and allowed InuKimi to guide him back to their bed.

InuYasha sighed in boredom as the teacher droned on about the great demon role models and today he was talking nonstop about one demon he would rather not hear about anymore and that was his so called father Inu no Tashio. It irked him that everyone else believed him to be this great man; a true legend who had done right by both demons and humans alike. Unfortunately he was alone in believing that his father was also a bastard for his abandonment of his human mate and son; not that anyone cared about that.

"Now class what else as the great Inu no Tashio done to benefit his race?" the teacher asked. InuYasha huffed slightly too loudly, catching the teacher's attention.

"InuYasha is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher sneered. InuYasha glared back.

"I just don't believe that he's done anything for anyone else's benefit other than his own" stated InuYasha. The teacher crossed his arms.

"Really so creating a portal to allow other demons a chance to live where they feel comfortable isn't a benefit to his race? Or continually donating millions to various charities every year not a benefit? Tell me InuYasha the reason you have for hating this great powerful lord?" the class turned to stare at him, waiting for his answer.

"Let's just say it's personal" he replied. The teacher openly glared at him; annoyed at the boy's insolence.

"And you would know a great demon ruler like him how?" sneered a random student. InuYasha snarled and caught the look of concern from his friend's, however he had enough and without warning, he grabbed the boy by his neck; his eyes flaring red.

"HE'S MY BLOODY FATHER" he yelled startling the whole class till one person began to laugh and then the rest joined in which just pissed off the hanyou even further. Without thinking, he flung the boy he held across the room; silencing the rest of them as they shrunk back in fear. Kagome watched at her enraged friend; scared for her class mates as she herself had been in a similar situation; however she was also concerned for her friend who had always seemed troubled and all the pieces of the puzzle were coming to fit into place as she truly began to understand him. He was full of anger and resentment and she was now beginning to see why. InuYasha's ears twitched and had somehow managed to snap out of his rage and the expressions of the other students staring at him shocked him. He turned to gaze at his friends who shared the same look as their classmates and lastly he turned to Kouga and shame filled him before rushing out of the room; ignoring the teachers orders to return. He was sick of being judged by others and being made to believe that he was worthless; the fact that even his father hadn't stayed with his mother just hurt him even more as he recalled a memory that he had nearly forgotten about.

Flashback

_A young boy rushed through the park gates; excitement filling the boy at the thought of playing with the other children. He had never seen the park this busy before and didn't notice the looks of disgust he got by the others due to his excitement. He turned round to his mother and Kaede had arrived and he rushed towards his mother; wanting her to take him to the swings. Izayoi smiled warmly and picked him up before taking him towards the swings. InuYasha hugged his mother and smiled as she lowered him on the swing before she began to gently push. InuYasha kicked his small legs as he held on tight. He wanted to go higher._

"_Higher" he called out._

_He was enjoying himself and he loved the swing, however it was the only one and he slowly caught on to the looks of annoyance from the other children and their parents. Izayoi brought the swing to a stop and InuYasha climbed off._

"_Go and see Kaede" Izayoi told him and he rushed off. Izayoi gazed at her lovely son before turning her attention to the annoyed group of parents who were frowning at her._

"_We told you to keep him away from here. We don't want him around our children; he's dangerous" one of them told her._

"_He's a disgrace as are you" another called out._

"_I'm sorry but I will not keep him locked up. He has the right to be around other children and he's not dangerous. He's the sweetest boy. You can call me whatever you want but don't direct your hatred at him; it's not his fault and should not be persecuted due to the actions of his father and myself" she pleaded. The crowd sniggered. _

"_What father? He abandoned you and the brat. He used you and then discarded you. Just keep the brat out of our sight" the previous person told her. With every ounce of dignity she possessed, she walked away; head held high as she re-joined her son and Kaede. She knelt down beside them and Kaede began setting out their picnic while InuYasha crawled over to his mother; with his heightened senses he had heard everything and wanted to comfort his mother who was his everything._

"_Did they hurt you mother?" he asked. She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_No my son. Their words can't hurt me. I love you my son and so does your father" she told him. InuYasha frowned slightly; he had never seen his father although he'd been there at his birth and had named him however that didn't really count as InuYasha had only just been born and would know him even if he walked right up to him. All he knew of his father was what his mother had told him and even that was limited as she only knew a small part of him. _

"_They said something about my father" he said and without meaning to; Izayoi felt tears forming in her eyes. InuYasha smelt the tears and sensed his mother's sadness and he hugged her as much as his small arms allowed._

"_Don't listen to their mean words InuYasha and don't allow them to mislead you. Your father loves us both and we'll see him soon. You will get to know him for the great man that he his and I hope that you'll follow in his footsteps." Kaede watched the interaction between mother and son in concern. She had a feeling that all this was going to back fire later on and she was worried about the effect it would have on them and it was something she would bring up later._

_Later that night_

_Izayoi blew her son a goodnight kiss before closing his bedroom door and going into the kitchen to face Kaede. She knew that Kaede was worried about something and now it was going to erupt. Kaede sighed before she began to speak._

"_Izayoi I admire your loyalty to him however I believe that he is not going to return anytime soon and I fear that this will cause resentment in InuYasha which will only grow the older he gets. I say this only out of concern for both of you" Kaede spoke; showing her wisdom. Izayoi nodded._

"_I understand Kaede I truly do, but I believe that Inu no Tashio will come for us one day and want InuYasha to believe in that as well. Those people have no right in wanting my son to stay hidden; he's not to blame, however I know that I can't shield him forever. His father will come for us and things will get better for us. I must believe in that to keep on going" replied Izayoi with Kaede shaking her head while her heart went out to the young mother she had taken in._

"_I know it's hard for you both, I just want you to be prepared that InuYasha may not have your faith in Inu no Tashio as you do" Kaede explained. Izayoi nodded in understanding and the conversation ended. However neither of them knew that InuYasha had heard the whole thing._

_End of flashback_

InuYasha stopped running and allowed himself to scream out his frustrations at the world, his father and at every other shitty arsehole who believed that he was worthless. He slowly began to calm down as his frustration lessened however a low growl soon escaped him as he sensed someone he did not want to deal with right now. His ears flattened against his head as he turned round to face his father. Inu no Tashio was leaning against a tree; his arms folded across his chest; his amber eyes focused on his youngest son.

"You know you shouldn't bottle things up like that we wouldn't want an accident like the broken nose you gave that kid years ago" his comment stunned InuYasha. How does he know about that? Thought InuYasha to himself.

"I know many things InuYasha and even though you've not seen me doesn't mean that I wasn't there" explained Inu no Tashio. InuYasha frowned.

"Whatever just leave me alone I don't want to deal with you right now" he said as he began to walk away.

"You know the boy you flung will be fine and his parents are not pressing charges and I've made sure that no one else will cause you any trouble when you go back Monday. Also you were lucky that I was around when the call came through otherwise you would be dealing with your brother" Inu no Tashio told him.

"Like I care he deserved it" InuYasha claimed although he was slightly relieved not wanting to have to go back to being home schooled; not that he had been against it but now that he had friends he would miss not being able to spend time with them. Inu no Tashio noticed the relief in his son's expression. He had realised long ago that eventually they would have to talk things over and now was as good a time as any.

"InuYasha I know that you don't mean that however I can understand your reasons. I need you to understand that many will not share your opinion of me as to them I have done nothing wrong. However I have realised that I have wronged you my son and will allow you to have these feelings of resentment you have towards me but I MUST insist that you try and rein in that temper of yours before it gets out of hand. Now we're going to stay and talk this out" his tone was commanding and InuYasha gazed at his father and for the first time saw him as the demon lord he was for the first time; a demon that was used to being obeyed. Now he understood where his brother got his arrogance from. His ears twitched.

"Whatever" was all he muttered as he frowned at the elder demon.

"I regret leaving you and your mother. Izayoi was a loving woman and did not deserve that however when you're as old as I am you make enemies; enemies that would do anything to make you suffer and it's not pleasant. However the longer I was away; the harder it became to return. So I took to watching you both from afar; making sure you were both ok. I loved you both so much and hated being away from you but it seemed necessary at the time. I miss Izayoi so much and wished I had honoured her more and being there for you both" he stated calmly and truthfully. InuYasha allowed the information in as he remained calm or as calm as he could be.

"You still abandoned us. We were your responsibility and you abandoned us. Weren't you strong enough to protect us if we with you…obviously not. Before I came to my senses, I used to look up to you now I see that I was foolish to do so. As I got older I hated you even more as mother remained completely faithful that you would come for us; no matter what I said or did would not dissuade her. She loved you unconditionally and it hurt" he told him. His son's words hurt him; even though they were true and he wanted to make it up to him somehow. For the sake of their future he would things right. Silence surrounded them as both contemplated on what to say next. The two of them remained still; not wanting to make the first move. Inu no Tashio wanted his son to make the first move and InuYasha was just being stubborn.

"Listen InuYasha I just want you to know that I want us to get along and I understand that it's going to be some time for you to get used to me and I you. I also wanted you to know that I won't mention this to your brother as I'm sure we can work this out between us" Inu no Tashio stated. InuYasha scowled at that.

"Black mailing me are you?" he questioned annoyed even more at the man.

"That is not my intention. I have NEVER used black mail in my life and that is saying something; I've never needed to. I merely want to gain your trust and besides there's no need to get Sesshomaru involved as long as we try and get along, things will be fine" Inu no Tashio stated trying to reassure his son of his intentions. He hoped that it worked out between them. InuYasha continued to scowl however he let out a sigh and his scowl disappeared.

"I'll play along but if you ever give me a reason to not trust you then that's it. My mother meant everything to me and you hurt her which is something I will not forgive easily" warned InuYasha while Inu no Tashio nodded in agreement. With that settled the two of them made their way back home; the air between them on the road to being settled.

Later that night InuYasha sat in his studio contemplating on the events that had occurred that afternoon. He'd reflected on his actions and hated himself for losing control of his temper and was grateful that he would be allowed to go back without any further problems. He just hoped that his friends wouldn't fear him; he didn't want them to feel nervous or feel awkward around him. He wanted love and acceptance from everyone around him and didn't want to mess it up especially as things were beginning to fall into place. He sighed heavily; his ears flickered as he heard the front door opening signalling that Sesshomaru had returned. He got up and stretched before leaving the studio. He noticed his brother as he gracefully sat down on the settee; settling down with a glass of demon wine. He walked over and settled beside him; curling himself into a ball with his head in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru idly began to gently rub InuYasha's sensitive ears causing his little mate to moan lightly. Sesshomaru smiled as he placed the glass to his lips and sipped at the wine and spoke in his smooth voice.

"I heard that you and father have begun to work things out between you. I am most pleased" praised Sesshomaru.

"However I must ask what brought it on?" he continued. InuYasha glanced up and stared at his brother.

"I guess I am just sick and tired of fighting and arguing. I want peace and a family and to have that I need to move on from the past otherwise I won't have the peace that I want" replied InuYasha truthfully. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"As am I. I truly want us to become a family and the only way for us to do that is unify together and show everyone that we are united." Sesshomaru declared. InuYasha blinked and had an idea where this was all leading.

"I can assume that will be shown at a certain mating announcement you want to hold" InuYasha grumbled.

"Correct little brother and the mating will be announced and I have explained to you why" answered Sesshomaru. InuYasha continued to grumble; he wasn't liking the idea that their personal life was to become public knowledge. However he was not about to start another argument; he'd had enough of arguing. Sesshomaru sipped at his wine once more before he spoke.

"I have already began the preparations for the occasion and I will allow you to invite your friends if they behave themselves. As long as these humans are important to you they will be included in our lives however do not make a habit of making countless humans your friends; I only have enough patience for the ones who already have" stated Sesshomaru. InuYasha frowned at that but then again he understood why; he would always outlive his human friends and in his way, Sesshomaru didn't want InuYasha to watch his friend's age before him while he remained young. His expression softened and snuggled closer; enjoying his brother's comforting presence with Sesshomaru also enjoying the feeling as well.

Kagura looked out over her balcony and reflected on what was going to occur. She wondered whether or not his scheme would work. She sighed heavily and pulled out her invitation to Sesshomaru's mating celebrations, even though she hated the fact that he had chosen his half brat of a brother instead of her. She had been appalled when she had found out and had chosen to help her brother to get the half demon he wanted. Her mind wandered back to the day she had been told of Sesshomaru's choice.

Flashback

_Kagura knocked on the solid wooden door to Sesshomaru's office and waited to hear his smooth silky voice that made her toes curl. _

"_Enter" she smiled at the sound and opened the door, closing it behind her and strode proudly towards her Lord with her head held high. He gazed directly at her and she maintained the eye contact._

"_You wished to see me?" she asked. _

"_Yes I have something important to discuss with you and that as of now our relationship must be purely professional as I have now claimed my brother as my mate." He spoke in a tone that was commanding which Kagura had always found appealing however now it was beginning to annoy her. Her calm mask slowly began to crumble away as she allowed her emotions to take control._

"_My Lord your choosing that hanyou brat over me. I mean you told me you detested him and would never fulfil your father's plans. Why change your mind? I love you" Kagura asked hating the fact that Sesshomaru remained cool and collected. He raised an eyebrow at her words._

"_Our fling was just that a fling. I never intended to mate with you Kagura a mere wind sorceress. I need to rebuild my race and yes he is a half breed and should be unworthy of my time, however he still has my father's strong blood in his veins which makes him highly more valuable than you. Now I am willing to keep you on as your work is of a high standard however our relationship must be kept as employer and employee" stated Sesshomaru in a deadly voice. _

"_Of course my Lord" she replied through gritted teeth as she gave a small bow even though it took all of her pride to do so. She hated being discarded; especially by a pathetic half breed. It didn't sit well with her even if she herself was related to a half breed. Sesshomaru's expression was as cold as ice; his gaze seemed to penetrate through her. _

"_You are dismissed" he spoke coldly. She gave a final bow of her head before leaving the room._

Kagura scowled as the memory faded and crushed the invitation in her hand.

"Sesshomaru you will pay for scorning me" she vowed before heading back inside.

Authors Note – That's all for now. I hope everyone is enjoying this. What's going to happen next? Even I wonder this story changes all the time in my head. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Rating – M

Pairing – Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters

A Loss and a Gain

Chapter Twelve

Kagome sat at her desk trying to do some homework however she was deep in thought and the person who causing her mind so much trouble was InuYasha. Her friend had been through so much and she assumed that more had happened to him that he was not about to share anytime soon. Although she was glad things were working out for him who made her smile; if anyone deserved to be happy it was InuYasha. She turned round and smiled as her mother appeared carrying a mug of hot chocolate. She walked over and placed it gently on the desk.

"I thought you might need this you seemed worried about something earlier. Do you want to talk about it?" her mom asked. Kagome remained silent as she contemplated on what to say. Her mother seemed to have an idea.

"Is it about your friend InuYasha?" asked her mother with a smile. Kagome nodded and watched as her mom sat down on the bed behind her.

"I worry about him mom. I mean he's filled with an anger that I've never seen in a person before. I just hope he's going to be alright; he's been through so much" Kagome admitted.

"Kagome my advice to you is to just be there for him and I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture. He'll need you Miroku and Sango to help him when he's ready to fully open up you will be there for him and that's all you can do" Kagome listened to her mother and nodded. Her mother stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and wished her goodnight before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru tenderly stroked InuYasha's soft ears as he slept peacefully; his head resting on his lap giving a light snore. He smiled at the sight and wondered how he had come to deserve a mate like his little brother; a mate that was fiercely loyal and strong who would protect those close to him. He had come to be proud of the brother he had once despised. How things have changed? He thought to himself. As quietly as he could, he scooped the sleeping InuYasha in his arms and got to his feet; holding his beautiful mate close as he carried him upstairs. Entering their room he approached the bed and lowered his brother's sleeping form and quietly began to undress him before undressing himself. Once undressed he laid down beside him; placing his muscular arm over and pulled him closer before pulling the covers over them both before he himself fell into a peaceful slumber.

InuYasha slowly began to stir the next morning and found himself alone. He frowned as he sat up slowly allowing himself a chance to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and a pleasant aroma caught his nose's attention. He could smell the sausages, bacon and fried eggs. His mouth began to water at the powerful scent and it was one of these times that InuYasha loved his sensitive nose. He was too distracted by the smell that he didn't notice Sesshomaru standing in the door way with a tray full of food; a playful smirk on his usual composed face. He's sharp amber eyes focused on his brother's dazed expression and noticed a small amount of drool coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Drooling little brother? How degrading" he muttered catching InuYasha's attention who quickly wiped the drool away; his face going red with embarrassment. Striding over towards the bed he placed the tray down at the end of the bed before sitting beside his brother. He brought the tray closer to InuYasha in offering. InuYasha cocked his head at his mate before returning his attention to the food before him and began to eat. Sesshomaru sipped his coffee and quietly watched as his mate devoured the food; he even went on to lick the plate once finished. Sesshomaru lightly chuckled in amusement. He finished his coffee and picked up the plate and empty cup, putting them on the tray and made his way out. Before leaving he turned round and gazed at InuYasha.

"I would like you dressed in 20 minutes. I'll be waiting downstairs. We have a lot to do today so please don't procrastinate otherwise I will NOT be happy" stated Sesshomaru walking out of the room leaving a confused InuYasha. A few moments passed and slowly InuYasha got out of bed and stretched. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and decided to take a quick shower. Once out he quickly dried and dressed and with a slight spring in his step went downstairs where Sesshomaru was waiting for him.

"So what are we doing today that is so important that we couldn't sleep in?" he asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Now let's go" Sesshomaru replied gently pushing his little brother out of the house. InuYasha grumbled however followed Sesshomaru towards the car. Sesshomaru started the engine and reversed out of the driveway and drove to only god knows where. InuYasha stared out of the window; deep in thought. So much had happened in a short space of time that he felt overwhelmed and wanted things to slow down for a while. Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the uneasiness that flowed off his little brother in waves and took a few deep breaths to maintain his composure. He understood why InuYasha felt the way he did and he hoped that these fears and insecurities would cease; he wanted InuYasha to have the life he was entitled to as a son of the great Inu no Tashio which had been denied him all this time and Sesshomaru had been partially responsible. The drive continued on in silence with both brother's deep in thought. InuYasha scowled slightly; his puppy ears lying close to his head; he was suspicious of Sesshomaru's intentions for today and had a feeling that the trip had something to do with their mating ceremony he had mentioned the other day. He didn't like being kept in the dark especially when it concerned him. He turned to gaze at his alpha wanting answers.

"I told you little brother you'll have to wait and see" Sesshomaru said refusing to give any information, wanting it to be a surprise. InuYasha growled softly and turned away; gazing at the passing scenery. Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he caught sight of their destination; a place he hadn't been to in years and held an important significance to him and his family; The Palace of the Inu's. InuYasha's ears pricked as he too caught sight of alabaster stone. His eyes widened the closer they got; he had never seen anything like it before. The building reminded him of the fairy tale castle's his mother had told him when he was small. There were high towers and as they neared the building, was surrounded by impressive gardens that were spacious and offered freedom; one thing that InuYasha loved was being able to run about in open spaces with the wind in his hair and the grass between his toes. He smiled to himself at the thought of running about like he had done as a small pup. Sesshomaru caught the smile on his brother's soft round face. It pleased him that his brother was happy and he hoped that he would enjoy the inside as well. He parked up and turned the engine off and proceeded to get out with InuYasha following close behind. InuYasha had the urge to bolt; unfortunately he was stopped by Sesshomaru who quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. InuYasha frowned and attempted to free himself which resulted in his brother tightening his hold on the hanyou; his grip firm and strong. InuYasha glared coldly at his elder brother.

"Get off" he snarled however his comment was ignored.

"We're here for important business and have no time for your childish antics however if you will indulge me for the time being I promise to make it worth your while" promised Sesshomaru. InuYasha remained silent for a moment as he thought over his brother's words.

"Only if you will take me to visit Kaede next weekend" bargained InuYasha. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Fair enough I accept your bargain" agreed Sesshomaru and with that the pair walked along the well-kept pathway that led to the beautiful building. They entered and InuYasha gawped in awe as he gazed at the magnificent paintings, chandeliers and marble floors. InuYasha had a sudden urge to sketch or paint and cursed silently at not having his pad and pencil with him. Sesshomaru made a silent promise to bring InuYasha back and indulge his younger in his favourite past time. Still mesmerised by his surroundings, InuYasha failed to notice a tall green haired man in a smart clean cut suit approach. Sesshomaru gave a light cough to get his brother's attention. InuYasha snapped back into reality as he joined his brother. The stranger greeted them warmly as he held out his hand which they both shook in turn.

"It's good to see you again old friend" the man greeted warmly giving InuYasha the impression that the two of them knew each other.

"Same to you. Everything looks perfect as usual Hoshiyomi. I believe I made the right choice in leaving you in charge." Sesshomaru complimented. Hoshiyomi lowered his head slightly.

"You are too kind my lord and who is this delightful pup beside you?" Hoshiyomi asked taking InuYasha's hand and placed a small kiss causing him to blush slightly which Sesshomaru didn't appreciate this gesture and wrapped a possessive arm around his brothers waist, pulling him closer; narrowing his amber eyes at his friend in warning.

"This is my mate and younger brother InuYasha and we're here to make arrangements for our mating ceremony." Sesshomaru said in a business-like manner. Hoshiyomi smiled and nodded.

"Of course I didn't mean to tread on your territory. I meant no offense" he apologised. Sesshomaru gave his friend a curt nod in acceptance.

"Please follow me" and the three of them proceeded to walk along the hallway. InuYasha took his time as he took in his new surroundings. The interior was splendid and he was impressed with the portraits of all the various Inu youkai stopping at the portrait of his father standing tall and proud with an equally proud InuKimi standing beside him. Suddenly InuYasha felt extremely small in comparison as well as intimidated. Then he noticed the portrait beside it and saw it was of Sesshomaru looking coldly down at him sending shivers down his spine. Sesshomaru stopped and turned as he noticed InuYasha's absence from his side.

"InuYasha" he called and when he got no response he strode over to retrieve his mate. He placed a clawed hand on his brother's shoulder. InuYasha remained unresponsive, irritating the demon lord.

"What's troubling you?" he asked as he too gazed at the two portraits that had caught his brother's interest.

"No just admiring I mean they look intimidating as hell. Are they supposed to?" he asked turning to gaze at his elder.

"It's supposed to keep their followers in line as it were giving the impression that they are being watched. It has proved to be useful. Now if that is a sufficient answer to your question then we please get back to why we are here in the first place" InuYasha nodded at his brother's request and the two re-joined Hoshiyomi who was waiting for them patiently.

"Here's the room that will be used for the ceremony" Hoshiyomi stated as he pushed open two solid oak wooden doors. At the sight of the magnificent room, InuYasha let out a low gasp that just managed to reach Sesshomaru's sensitive ears who smirked to himself; his little mate was easily impressed it seemed. InuYasha gazed up at the high ceilings, looking the ornate and intricate patterns. What made the room seem bigger and light were the many windows and large doors that led to various parts of the beautiful gardens that InuYasha yearned to roam; his youth clearly showed and Sesshomaru held him closer in order to keep InuYasha's attention on the reason why they were here in the first place. Puppy ears dropped low on his mate's head and a small whine escaped his brother's soft lips. The youkai within Sesshomaru scowled at him for upsetting his mate causing Sesshomaru to place a gentle kiss on his forehead and absent mindly reaching with a clawed hand to scratch behind one of those laid back ears that seemed to enjoy some attention. InuYasha allowed himself to lean into the contact; he loved his ears being touched he just didn't broadcast it. Hoshiyomi watched this exchange in interest as he had never seen the Demon Lord act this way before; Hoshiyomi had seen his Lord interact with various other lovers and it had been blunt, brief and business like; there had been no affection shown or pleasantries; it was what it was and Hoshiyomi was pleased with this development although he would not admit this to his Lord and friend who would indeed kill him if he exposed this new side to him; the only one who would be able to get away for such a thing would be InuYasha, however he didn't think that the young hanyou would do such a thing; the boy was loyal and Hoshiyomi would gladly serve him as he did Lord Sesshomaru. Hoshiyomi was brought back to reality by a signal from Lord Sesshomaru and he made his way closer.

"I will require two extra places at the main table; one for InuYasha's Grandmother Kaede who will be attending and one more importantly for his mother the late Lady Izayoi who cannot be there" stated Sesshomaru. Hoshiyomi nodded his head.

"Of course my Lord. I will personally see to it that the event will go as you plan" he promised as the two shook on it in agreement. InuYasha gazed at the two; smiling to himself pleased that his mother would still have a place of honour even if she couldn't actually be there. It was something he never thought his elder brother would do; even with his new found change of heart and it made the young hanyou love him even more. Sesshomaru felt the intensity of InuYasha's heated gaze. Sesshomaru silently dismissed Hoshiyomi who bowed in respect before leaving the two Inu's to themselves.

"I just want to say thanks for doing that for her...you didn't have to" InuYasha spoke softly causing Sesshomaru to lift a delicate eyebrow.

"It was only right to honour her as she is the mother of my precious mate which in turn makes her worthy in my eyes" responded Sesshomaru as he gently kissed his young mate fully on the lips; claiming his brother's mouth as his own pulling him closer. InuYasha moaned into the kiss. After what seemed like hours but was only about a minute or so the two parted. Sesshomaru tenderly cupped his soft round face and allowed himself to smile with his cold mask off; InuYasha had indeed changed him in the short time they had been together and he was glad of it however this side of him would only be seen by InuYasha; the rest of the world would get him as they saw him. They exited the room and Sesshomaru showed InuYasha around the great palace with InuYasha asking various questions along the way.

"So how come you don't live here?" he asked as they walked along the vast maze of corridors.

"I'd thought that would be obvious little brother. The palace is too isolated and to most it has lost its value for myself to reside here however it is still used for various things and Hoshiyomi has worked hard to make this place work as a tourist attraction, conference centre, restaurant and various ceremonies for both demons and humans. They returned to the reception hall where Hoshiyomi was waiting for them. He smiled warmly at the two brothers and was soon in a discussion with Sesshomaru as they arranged the date for the mating ceremony; Sesshomaru arranging it so that it didn't fall on his brother's human night which was coming up. He felt his youkai surge at the prospect of taking his brother during his human transformation wondering what it would be like to take him in that delicate form. Once that was sorted the two departed in silence with InuYasha feeling a deep longing for his mother. Although he knew that she would have a place set for her; it wasn't the same. He wanted her to be there to share the special occasion. Sesshomaru sensed his mate's distress through his thoughts and frowned.

"I can't bring her back InuYasha" his brother's deep voice broke InuYasha out of his thoughts as he turned to face his brother.

"Even demons who are able to do the seemingly impossible will never interfere with the realm of the dead. It is unnatural and should be left alone. Things like that are delicate and could go wrong" Sesshomaru explained. InuYasha's ears dropped lowly.

"I wasn't going to ask" he stated although Sesshomaru wasn't convinced. He raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Yet I know you well enough that if I could you would most certainly ask me. It is only natural as you are still so young and that you still want your mother close. I am sure InuKimi would love it if you called her mother" this caused InuYasha to growl.

"I don't need a replacement" he snarled. Luckily for Sesshomaru that he was driving otherwise InuYasha would defiantly have thrown a punch at him for even suggesting something like that.

"Did I say that? I merely meant that if you needed someone else to talk to and give you advice then InuKimi would be there for you. She is much older and experienced and would be a benefit to you." Sesshomaru explained. InuYasha didn't respond.

"I know what it's like to be without a mother. My own mother was taken from me for centuries and even though I was older than you when it happened I still felt the loss of her. I would never ask you to replace your mother so I apologise if that is how I came across. It won't happen again" continued Sesshomaru. At his brother's words InuYasha suddenly felt bad. Sesshomaru had also lost his mother and although she was now back into his life he had still lost countless years of being with her and he would never get those back. In turn, the demoness had lost those years watching her son become the deeply respected lord that he was. He hadn't thought of his brother and had concentrated on his own loss and sadness and that was wrong. Shame filled him. He had been selfish and his mother had raised him better; he knew that she would have been disappointed with him at the moment. He soon realised that the car had stopped and they were back home. He slowly got out of the car and without thinking rushed to his brother's side and embraced the demon. Sesshomaru returned the embrace which was something he would never have done before; his brother was changing him but was it for the better?

Authors Note – that's chapter 12. Sorry its been a while but I lost the flow for a bit and then new ideas came for other stories and I have work as well as my nan passing away. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long but I'm not promising anything. Enjoy


End file.
